Scarlet Melody
by Oceanson
Summary: Kurt could take no more. All the bullying, Finn's hostility and his father choosing Finn over him was driving him off the edge. He ran away as a result, and as he did, tragedy struck. When he woke up, however, he was introduced to a new world, a new family, new friends, a new love, but at the same time, maybe a new danger.
1. Prologue: Words Can Hurt And Kill

**Prologue: Words can hurt and kill**

**_A.N.: The title speaks itself. COMPLETELY AU. The time setting is at the beginning of sophomore year. Glee club existed when Kurt was a freshman and his dad Burt and Finn's (His first crush but got over) mom Carole were dating since the middle of the year with Kurt's help._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot._**

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?! Why can't you see that we are different?" Finn Hudson shouted. In front of him was an obviously hurt Kurt Hummel.

"I am and I have tried!" The smaller teen shouted back. "I have been redecorating the room for weeks! What the hell do you want?"

"Well the first thing that needed to be gone is this faggy lamp!" The giant teen bellowed, unaware that he had shouted the word that hurt Kurt most out loud. "And this faggy carpet! And all these swinging decorations! What do you think I am?! I'm not a girl!"

There was an eerie moment of silence but the taller didn't give the other one a break.

"See? This is your problem. And don't get me start on you about the duet with Sam! Have you ever thought of what singing with you will do to his reputation?! Just look at me! Before you fix all these things I'm not stepping into this room! I'm staying at Puck's house. I'm not coming to dinner!"

Then Finn stormed out the room and slammed the front door close. As soon as the slamming voice faded out, Kurt collapsed to the ground. His almost step-brother just called him that hurtful word. He once hoped that he would have someone after all these years of bullying of being gay, being just for himself, the way heaven created him. Now it was obvious that it was only a dream, an unreachable dream. His almost step-brother chose reputation over him. Kurt broken into silent sobs with the suffocating feeling of helplessness, hopelessness and despair.

"Kurt? Kiddo, you home?" It was his dad. His supporting dad. Quickly tidying up himself, he opened the door and called back.

"I'm here dad." He said.

"Where's Finn?" Burt asked, wondering where the other teen was and not noticing the hurt in his own son's eyes. Those beautiful glasz eyes once burnt with the fire of life, now it was dull and dead as a stagnant pool.

"He's at Puck's house." Kurt replied, his heart was hurting more as his father paid more attention to Finn than him. But it was kind of obvious, right? Finn was tall, had average grades, loves sports or other activities that a guy would like and the most important of all, he was straight. People who hadn't lost their mind would definitely choose Finn as their son over him.

"Oh. What happened?" Burt asked as he kicked off his shoes and not looking at his son.

Slowly, Kurt told him everything but skip the word faggy. He didn't want his dad to be alone for him by breaking up with Carole. No one deserved to be alone, well he might be the exception. What he didn't expect was his dad to say,

"Well he has a point." Burt said. "He is not like you so you couldn't force him and you have to consider Sam too."

Kurt barely heard what his dad said after that. What did that mean? He had got over Finn's crush a long time ago. The situation now was for his dad, not him! And Sam's thing. Did they think he force Sam to have a duet with him?! For heaven's sake it was Sam who approached him and asked him to have a duet with him. Kurt himself had questioned whether he would risk his fame to do so and the blonde said he didn't care about that. Why did everyone think that it was always him in the wrong? Because he's gay and he might corrupt the straight guys?! Homosexual was not a disease! It was inborn and was determined by heaven as soon as the parents mated! All of a sudden, Kurt felt that he couldn't breathe and felt the entire world grew dim.

"I'm tired." Kurt said suddenly. "I need to have some sleep."

* * *

With that he went back to his room and locked himself up. He immediately dropped to the floor. He wanted to cry and scream. But he couldn't. He felt empty, despair and lonely. He didn't have anyone. Not his dad, not Carole, not Mr. Schuester, and definitely not his "friends" at glee club. Mercedes was becoming quite a homophobe. Quinn and Santana didn't care. Brittany of course cared, but it was like a five years old child caring, not much help. Mike and Matt, as well as the new ones: Artie, Sam and Tina, didn't even know them. And Rachel, Puck and Finn, hell no. He was alone, completely helpless. All of a sudden, he could take no more. He was not as strong as they thought. The fortress crumbled down and Kurt thought of nothing but to run away, to escape. He got to his feet and shoved his credit card, his notebook and some clothes to change into his bag and left the house, his father didn't even notice him leaving.

Tears streaming down, Kurt started to run and didn't look back. Then after a few blocks from his house, as he ran across a road with a green light, a truck ran into him at full speed. The pain was excruciating, Kurt could feel his bones crack and blood were seeping through the wounds. That's it. This was his death, bleed to death. Finally, he could escape from this cruel world. He saw a figure coming towards him.

"Help me." This was his last words before darkness engulfed him.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Stupid Burt, cruel Finn. How dare you hurt Kurt this bad? Didn't you know words could hurt and kill. Now rot your gut in guilt. :( Our Kurt needs to have a rest. Poor Kurt, you deserve much better. :'(Welcome to the world of the immortals and supernatural creatures. The vampire Warblers would appear in next chapter. :D And thanks for enduring my horrible writing._**

**Reviews are loved.**


	2. A New Family, A New Life

**Ch. 1: A New Family, A New Life**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman._**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Kurt could feel and see. He frantically searched for an exit but to no avail. Then suddenly, there was a picture forming in front of him. His father was chasing a small child, him. That was something he had when he was young. But gradually, his dad changed the direction. He was now chasing another child, taller than him. Kurt recognised that new kid. It was Finn. His dad was chasing after Finn.

Panicked, Kurt tried to reach for his dad but found his hands went through his dad's body.

"NO!" Kurt screamed in despair and loneliness before he snapped open his eyes.

As Kurt woke up, all he could see was a blur. He wanted to get up but his body was screaming in pain so he just lay back down. His vision cleared and he looked around, he was in a cosy room.

"Where am I?" Kurt wondered. Just then, he heard a door opened and a woman came in.

"Oh, you are awake!" She said in delight before getting out the room and calling, "Daniel, he's awake!"

A young man came in the next second.

"Hey, son. How did you feel?" He asked warmly.

"Like someone had punched me in the gut and shoved me against the lockers." Kurt replied. "And I'm thirsty."

"Emily will get you something to drink." The man said and the woman left.

The memory of what happened started to flow back. His argument with Finn; his dad's speech; his secret departure and finally his accident.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked. "Am I dead?"

"You are at my house. And for the second question, yes and no." Daniel said and Kurt felt more confused.

"You were run over by a truck and left dying on the road. I was walking nearby and found you. You were calling me to help you." Daniel said and Kurt remembered the dark figure before he fell into unconsciousness.

"It was you." The counter-tenor said and the man nodded. "And why it is a 'yes and no' ?"

Daniel sighed.

"Feel it yourself, can you feel you heart beating?" He asked and Kurt did that. To his horror, his heart no longer beat. He looked up at Daniel. The man's iris were different from others. It could change its colour. Kurt looked at him.

"You are a vampire." Kurt said, surprised by his calmness. Daniel nodded and Kurt asked.

"Then I am a vampire too." Daniel nodded again.

"You changed me?" Another nod.

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"You were injured so badly that I have no choice. You wanted help and it is my responsibility because I'm a doctor. But I can see that by the time the ambulance arrived, you would have been dead."

"Maybe you should let me die." Kurt said.

"Emily told me you would say something like that. You didn't have a happy past, did you? Kurt?" Daniel said and Kurt looked at him.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked. "How did you know my name?"

"It was Emily's special power." The doctor said. "By looking at you she could tell your whole life in the past and who are you."

"So she should know that." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"She should know that I'm gay. A freak or a fag in nature." Kurt said bitterly. Daniel gently held his hand.

"Son. Homosexual was not a freak in nature and it never will be." The doctor said. "I have lived for more than 500 years and Em lived for 400 years. We have seen so many things that we didn't even feel strange about behaviour like gay, lesbian or bisexual. They were also part of nature. And my family have members who are gay or bisexual. We lived around and now we settled in Westerville, Ohio. We had a happy life and that's what Em and I always seek of. Everyone deserves a happy life because that is the reason we come to this world."

Kurt looked at him and the doctor hugged him tight. Kurt started to sob.

"Shh..." Daniel soothed. "Don't cry, child. Smile. Always smile."

Emily walked into the room with a cup of red liquid in her hand. Kurt's irises suddenly changed to blood red and his fangs grew out. Kurt grabbed the cup and drank it.

"Feel better?" Emily asked gently.

"Better." Kurt whispered.

"Child, we are not the blood sucking monster." Emily said and sat next to the pale boy. "We have abandoned that life style a long time ago and we are probably the only vegetarian vampire family in the world."

"Vegetarian?" Kurt looked confused.

"We only feed on animals." Daniel said. "But for a new-born like you, you need to have some human blood for about a week before you can learn to control you instinct and switched to animal blood."

"So do we kill?" Kurt asked and both adults shook his head.

"No. Only the rogue nomads or the originals kill." Emily said. "The majority hunted. They searched for a prey and fed on them, not draining them. They fed about one tenth of the prey's blood and healed the wounds by licking it and then erased the memory. But Daniel worked in the hospital, he brought some blood bags from the blood bank so for when someone in the family need it, he could get it before they started to kill."

"Memory erasing and compulsion are two inborn power of vampires besides super speed, super sense, super strengths and cold skin. And you know that all vampires are immortal. They can only be killed by either fire or tearing their head off completely, and lightning as well. The others, stake, holy water, cross. Just the myth." Daniel said.

Kurt thought of the image and shuddered. Then he thought of something.

"Did you just say you have homosexual or bisexual family members?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't they be bullied? Because that was what I experienced. I have no one to depend on." Kurt said and Emily pulled him into a hug.

"Poor child." She whispered.

"There are two private schools in Westerville with a zero tolerance to bullying so I enrolled my children there so they could have a safe and happy life. And students at that school are very open-minded. They accepted them in no time." The young doctor said.

Kurt looked jealous. A place without bullying was something he dreamt of.

"You said we have special powers, right?" Kurt said.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Can you tell me something more? Like your family's powers." Kurt asked.

"Well you know about Emily's, mine is to sense the bonding between individuals. Things like friendship or love." The doctor said and Kurt nodded.

"For the others, I want you to meet them and let them tell you. They wanted to meet you too." Daniel said and Kurt nodded. The trio got to their feet and opened the door. Kurt gasped. The place was so huge! It was like a mansion. Laughers could be heard at the ground floor.

On their way down the stairs, they came across with a giant.

"Kurt this is my first adopted son Alan. Alan, this is Kurt, the newest member of the family."

"Uhm, hi." Kurt greeted him nervously. Alan looked so big, he was twice the size of his tormentor Dave. It made him shuddered.

"Hi, Kurt." The giant said happily. "Emily had told us everything about you. Don't worry. None of us here is homophobic. but if someone bully you, tell me and I will beat the crap out of them."

Alan said and pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

Kurt squeaked in surprised but for the first time, he felt safe when he was accompanied by a man larger than him.

"His power is to sense the others' power." Daniel said. Kurt looked curious.

"Really? What is my power?" Kurt asked and the three laughed.

"Power takes time to form, dear. Alan couldn't detect it now." Emily said.

"How did you sense it?" Kurt asked Alan.

"Just hold my hand." Alan replied and Kurt grabbed the titan's large hand.

"Like this?" Kurt asked curiously and Alan nodded. Then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Holy fucking god! This can't be happening!" Alan said in shocked.

"What is it? Alan." Daniel asked worriedly.

"This teen is very special!" Alan said pointing at Kurt who shrank.

"Why is that?" Emily asked.

"I can feel his powers!" Alan exclaimed in delight and he emphasised on the plural form. "He has four! Four full power!"

"Really?" Emily asked in an amused tone. "What are they?"

"I'm confused." Kurt whispered.

"Honey, usually vampires only have one power." Daniel said. "In most cases it will only be two. But you are a very special case. You have four powers."

"So I'm a freak even in the vampire world." Kurt said miserably but the three older ones shook their heads.

"No, silly. The more powers a vampire has, the stronger he is." Daniel kindly said.

"That's something like being a genius in human world." Emily said.

"Even Klaus only have three!" Alan said excitedly. "We can finally beat him!"

"Alan!" Emily scolded. "Would you mind telling us what powers do your little brother have?"

"Oh right." Alan said. "First, he is a voice controller. His voice could draw the living creatures nearby to him and they always listen to him. Next, he's a water-bender, which means water is under his control. He's also a healer and an immuner."

"What are the last two things about?" Emily asked.

"His blood has the power to heal every wounds. And he is immune to others' power, including us and the originals!" Alan started to bounce like a madman. The stairs squeaked in response and Kurt was stunned by his childish act.

"Alan!" A female voice called and two blondes rushed up.

"How many times have we told you not to jump when you are on the stairs!" One of the blondes shouted and the titan seemed frightened.

"Sorry, Cat." Alan timidly said. "Just got a bit excited."

Blonde number 2 huffed before noticing Kurt.

"Oh, who's this?" The shorter blonde asked with a smile.

"Justine, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Justine and this is Catherine. She is Alan's mate. And they both share the same power of concealing others' power." Daniel said.

"Well, maybe except to Kurt." Alan said excitedly. "Kurt has four powers! One of them is immune to others."

"So he's like even stronger than Klaus." Justine said.

"Wait a minute. Is this the boy who Olivia have been mentioning so much?" Catherine asked before another girl voice piped up.

"Who's calling me?" The next second, an Asian girl appeared next to the two blonde.

"Kurt, I want you to meet Olivia. She can see the future." Emily said and the black-haired girl waved at Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to do except wave back.

"Uh... Not all of it." Olivia said. "Sometimes I have a vision but usually that won't happen because there are many uncertainties that will change the course of the future and the fact is I can't see those uncertainties coming."

"But you have seen my coming?" Kurt asked sheepishly and the girl nodded.

"She said she has this vision about two months ago and she kept on bombarding us with this piece of information." Justine said before she beamed on Kurt's jacket.

"Marc Jacobs!" She said in surprise. "Oh my god! The latest version of his designed jacket! I love his designs!"

Kurt smiled and said,

"Yeah. I'm quite obsessive to fashion. Marc Jacobs is one of my favourite."

The three girls looked like Christmas had come early.

"Great! We get another member for our shopping trip!" Olivia said happily.

"I get another model for my fashion design! Do you design things?" Justine asked and when Kurt nodded, she squealed. "Yes! That is so good!"

"I guess we finally get a guy who are willing to shop with us." Catherine smiled. Alan pouted and she glared at him.

"So when are we going to the shop? Tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"That's a brilliant idea but I guess it's better for Kurt to meet the rest of the family." Daniel said before the group started to move again. They went into the living room where six teenagers within Kurt's age were. They waved at Kurt enthusiastically.

"You must be Kurt." A tall Asian boy said happily. "I am Chris and this shorter Asian is Wes." He pointed at another Asian who glared at him. "Welcome to our family!"

"Ignore this blabber mouth." The shorter Asian said and swung Chris over his shoulder so he was hanging upside down. "I am Wesley but I preferred people to call me Wes. I'm older than all these morons. Please be yourself here. You are our family now."

The two Asians walked away and a small brunette and a giant (Compared to his size) came up.

"Hi, I'm Thad and this is my mate Fred." The small brunette said while the other teen nodded with a warm smile. "I hope you feel home and can be yourself here."

Next was an American-African boy with a short curly teenager.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm David and this is my partner Blaine. Nice to... Blaine!" David frowned as his partner darted forward, hugged Kurt and started to fire questions.

"How are you, Kurt? I'm Blaine. Do you sing? Oli told us that you are a counter-tenor? Can you sing 'Reflection' from 'Mulan'? I love Disney, do you like it too? I-"

"Blaine!" David cried and yanked the teen away from Kurt. "Forgive him. He's just a five years old living in a teenage body."

Kurt wanted to say something but never got a chance because there was a loud "**BOOM!**" echoing in the house. Everyone looked up rolled their eyes.

"Oh my." Olivia sighed.

"Not again?" Catherine groaned and Emily shouted.

"Nick! Jeff! What the hell are you doing?! Get the hell down here!"

A few seconds later, a brunette and a blonde appeared at the door and everyone except Kurt glared at them.

"Uhm... Hi." The blonde said sheepishly.

"What did you two do this time?" Daniel face-palmed.

"Nothing." The two said in unison.

"Kurt. This is Nick and his mate Jeff. The two biggest nitwits in the family so be careful of them. Nick, Jeff, this is Kurt, our newest member. Be nice." Wes said and the duo nodded furiously.

"Hi Kurt!" Nick said and Jeff hugged him close.

"Ok. Let's see." Emily said and looked around. "You have known most of us."

"Wait, Emily." Chris said. "Where's Sebastian?"

Just then, the front door opened and a silky voice was heard.

"I'm home."

"Kurt, I want you to meet the only member you haven't met yet. Sebastian." Emily said.

From the corner of the corridor, entered a young man with the same age as him, with a pair of emerald-green eyes. Kurt felt his breath being taken away.

Sebastian heard the chatting in the room. As he walked into the room, he saw a boy, so breathtakingly beautiful that only angelic can be used to describe him. He has this flawless skin, chestnut coloured hair and this wonderful watery glasz eyes. He has seen so many men, but no one was like this boy standing in front of him. It seemed that he was now the only thing that mattered to him in the world. He felt that he would move the mountain, change the course of the river, shoot down the sun or pick a star just to make the boy in front of him to smile.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian." Sebastian snapped out of his gaze and held out his hand.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." Kurt held his hand. When both hands touched, they felt a stream of electricity travelling through the veins to the deepest part of their soul. The others felt a breeze blew across and the warmth radiated from the two teens. Daniel's eyes widened.

"This is it." He said and everyone except Kurt and Sebastian turned to look at him. "The bond. The love bond is formed."

Everyone turned to look at the duo with shocked glances. The reaction was instant, even they could feel the chemistry.

"Wow. It was something like the moment when Pocahontas first held John Smith's hand." Blaine said and for the first time, no one blamed for his indulgence in Disney's films, not even David.

"I guess I need to prepare dinner now." Emily said and left. Daniel followed.

"Honey, I'm helping too." He said.

"I remembered I got some Vogue magazines to seek out. Cat, Oli. Help me please." Justine said and the three girls disappeared.

"Niff, get out. We need to clear the ruins you two started just now." Wes said and ushered the boys out of the room.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: So Sebastian made his first appearance! The bond between the two was so instant. And actually, Blaine speaks my feeling when I read the chapter for proof-reading. The scene was so alike the first meet of Pocahontas and John Smith. Do you guys feel the same? Hay hay hay ya, hay hay ya. Listen with your heart, you will understand. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_And answers to readers:_**

**_Cecile78: Just wait and see. ;)_**

**_Guest No. 1: Well, they were already rotting in their gut with guilt for hurting Kurt like that, you will see that in the next chapter, but no, Kurt won't have revenge on them. That's not his personality. :D_**

**_Guest No. 2: Thanks. I'm doing this story together with "Power of Love". So if I'm not updating "Scarlet Melody", then I'm doing "Power of Love". :)_**


	3. New Identity

**Ch. 2: A New Identity**

**_A.N.: Tada. Enjoy. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman._**

* * *

Dinner was great. It turned out that vampires need to eat too, though blood was their main source. And Kurt brought another surprise to the Phillips, the new family. Kurt could already control his thirst quite well when compared to normal new born. Kurt didn't know how he managed to do that, maybe it was something to do with his great control when he was a human.

"So you can really control the living things nearby with your voice?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "But when I was at six, I found that the fish in the aquarium and animals in the zoo would dance with me when I sang. Of course no one believed me, except my mom."

The thought of his own family saddened Kurt. The only person that loved him was his mom, who was already dead. His relatives disowned him when he came out, now even his dad had chosen Finn over him. But he couldn't blame him. Finn was a much better son when compared to him.

He felt someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and found that it was Chris holding him. Kurt had learnt about the different powers of the Phillip family. Chris brought happiness while Wes brought fear and intimidation. David could change his skin colors and Thad could track on others. Fred controlled others' emotion, Blaine was a Teleporter and could create illusions. Sebastian was a mind-reader. Nick controlled fire and Jeff controlled wind. So the explosion happened earlier was totally due to the situation that Nick and Jeff went high after eating an entire bag of marshmallows.

"So, Kurt." Daniel said, gathering everyone's attention. "Since you could control your thirst, we were thinking of enrolling you to Dalton Academy, the school my sons all currently studied in. What do you think?"

"There is no way I will go back to McKinley." Kurt thought. "I can't face being called a freak anymore. No one there will help. They just cared about their own reputation. Take a look at Finn. He and Quinn dated completely based on using each other. Anyway my dad can finally move on, move on with Carole and his ideal son Finn. There is no room for me there anymore."

Kurt looked up and saw the Phillips, mainly Chris, Niff (He learnt this name via Blaine) and Blaine, were looking at him eagerly. The look at Chris's face was particularly cute, it was like a puppy begging for food or some time to play. Those pair of black eyes were big and watery.

"Ok." Kurt said. "I will go to Dalton."

Several squeals rang in the dining room and Chris rushed to hug Kurt tight. Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

"Well then. I will call Professor Scott to inform about your situation. We are giving you a new identity too." Daniel said and Kurt's head snapped up.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Honey, have you watched the news?" Emily asked and signaled Wes to get the newspaper. On the front page was the title: "_Local school boy missing_"

Kurt took the newspaper and read it:

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (16) went missing two days ago. According to his dad, who reported his son's disappearance frantically told the reporters that he and his son had some arguments before he went back to his room. When he called his son for dinner, his son was gone already._

_"I just want my son back!" The sobbing dad cried. "He is the only one that motivates me to live in this world! I knew he had been bullied because of being gay, for being himself! But he is so strong! He never backed down! He is a fighter! But when he needs me most, I just screwed it up! I'm sorry son! I just want my baby back! Son! Come home please!"_

_"I have said some really mean things to him." The boy's almost step-brother was no better than the father. "I was no better than his bullies at school, now I may lose my little brother and never be able to ask for forgiveness. Sorry, Kurt." The giant teen sobbed._

_The friends of Kurt's school reported that the disappeared boy had been ferociously bullied in school for years. The police are trying not to presume the worse. In the meantime, the boy's family is consumed by worry and fear about his safety. Further information will be updated to keep you informed._

_Michael Bale_"

"It has been two days already." Kurt whispered. Daniel nodded.

"You were in a slumber for two days." Emily said, hugging Kurt close.

"Give them some time, dear." Justine said gently. "They will be fine."

"I know." Kurt said.

"You want to go back to your room?" Emily said and Kurt nodded.

Kurt's room was on the right of the third floor. The girls, Alan and the parents lived on the first floor. Thad, Blaine, Fred and David lived on the second floor while Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Wes and Chris lived on the third floor, the top one. Kurt's room had the perfect view to the forest behind the Phillips mansion. Kurt closed the window and squeaked when he saw another person's reflection on the glass. He turned and saw Sebastian leaning on the doorframe.

"What... What are you doing in my room?" Kurt said.

"Daniel asked me and Wes to show you around Dalton tomorrow because you start there on Monday." Sebastian said. "And he wanted us to tell you your new name."

"Oh?" Kurt asked as he got his pyjamas out.

"You are going to be Carson Eli. Phillips. The adopted son of doctor Daniel Phillips." Sebastian announced.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Wonder why the middle name is Eli? Stay tuned. :) And sorry for the shortness. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. And as I said: Rot in guilt, Burt & Finn! \ _ / Anyway, who wants me to make them the villian here? Besides the evil vampires I was creating._**

**_Reviews are loved._**


	4. The Past, The Bond

**Ch. 3: The Past, The Bond**

**_A.N.: Some of the history of the Phillips were revealed in this chapter. I honestly CANNOT believe how much attention this story gained! All your lovely reviews, thank you so much! 3 And here it is._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman. Carson Phillips belongs to Chris Colfer himself._**

* * *

"Oh. How did I get that name?" Kurt asked.

"Carson was Daniel another adopted son about 50 years ago, but he was killed by a bolt of lightning after a few years." Sebastian explained. "As for your middle name, it was Wes's idea. We have thought of it for a while. We all knew that you changed your middle name from Ethan to Elizabeth as an act to honour your deceased mother, but you know, there are very few men have a woman middle name so Wes suggested Eli, a more boyish name but at the same time you could still cherish your mother."

"Carson Eli. Phillips. Good." Kurt said, deeply moved by the care of his new family. Then he looked at the taller teen.

"How long have you been joining this family?" He asked.

"In the middle of the Second World War." Sebastian said. "The Nazi army threw me into a collection camp because I am gay. The environment was really terrible and lots of people got sick. I was one of them. The... The Nazis didn't even bother to send the doctors. They just threw the sick out and let them rot. Somehow I managed to survive when everyone else died. I escaped but soon collapsed in the woods. It was then when Emily, Justine and Catherine found me while they were hunting. They took me to their house outside Paris and changed me. I became their second son and fifth child. Actually most of the guys you saw just now, Wes, David, Thad, Blaine, Chris, Fred, Nick and Jeff, joined the family during that war due to various reasons."

Kurt's heart twitched. He aced at History and he clearly knew how horrible it was in the camp and being abandoned like some garbage. He knew that the last thing Sebastian needed was pitying and sayings like "I'm sorry.". With words ran dry, he did something he seldom did to strangers. He hugged him.

Sebastian felt the boy's arms wrapped around his torso, sending shivers to the corners of the body. He had never felt anything like this before. It seemed that within this hug, even the roughest wave in the raging sea could be blocked out. Sebastian did the only thing that his mind told him to do: Hugged him back. The two hugged each other tight until their bones would break, if that was possible.

After a while, the two broke the hug, but their hands didn't separate. They could feel something stirring. Something managed to flow through their skin and linked the two together. At this moment, the two souls were united as one. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, feeling the warmth and the heat between them. The bond between them grew stronger. The air around the duo began to stir like an invisible whirlpool, sucking in the warmth within the bonded two and dispersed it to the world.

In the living room, Daniel froze while the others turned and wondered what caused the disturbance. They all felt it too.

"So strong." He whispered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"The bond between them" Daniel said with his widened eyes. "Is so strong!"

"You mean the disturbance and the warmth we felt just now," Justine asked astonished. "Is the bond forming between Sebby and Kurtie?"

"Yes." Daniel said. "It is the strongest bond I have ever seen. The entire vampire world will feel that too."

"Really?" Wes said. "That is really strong."

"And that is probably a curse to both." Daniel said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why is that?" Catherine said, leaning against Alan.

"The world feels the bond, so that means Klaus can feel that too." Daniel explained. "And since Kurt is strong, the strongest vampire in history, if Klaus ever finds out about him, he will try his best to kill him because we all know that he will never let go a potential threat. And if Kurt dies, Sebastian will quickly follow him because the bond between them was so strong. They were now a unit rather than two people. They would do anything to protect each other. One dies, the other will die too in order to follow the mate."

"But isn't that a bless too?" Olivia said. "They would go through everything together. They would never be alone even when time gets rough."

"Let's hope for the best." Wes said. "We can help to prevent Klaus from finding him. We all study in Dalton, we can take care both of them."

The other guys in the room nodded in agreement.

Back in the room, the two looked at each other in wonder.

"Wow." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah. Wow." That was Sebastian's reply.

"I have never felt like that before." Kurt said.

"Me too." Sebastian said.

"How?" Kurt asked curiously. "No offence, but I thought you probably have several relationships before you met me."

"No." The taller teen asked. "I admit that I am not a virgin, but among all the relationships, I have never felt so much chemistry. I mean, I have been in like at least ten relationships before, but most of them ended horribly. Some were married people. The others just cheated."

"Ouch." Kurt replied.

"Yes. That's why I stopped believe in love a Long time ago. I flirt and sleep with others, but never let myself fall for them. I'm tired of being hurt again." The taller boy said and looked away, he suddenly felt so dirty in front of Kurt.

"That must hurt like hell." Kurt said gently. "Look, I never have the chance to have a boyfriend but I have seen some of my former friends cheating or being cheated and the result was always one word: Shit. I know how terrible it is for being cheated."

"But I have also cheated on others." Sebastian said. "I'm not as good as I looked. While I have the charm, I can also be a dick. Maybe I don't deserve your love."

"There is always the risk." Kurt said calmly. "Every relationship has its own risks. My first crush was my almost step-brother and it was really a disaster. I have been pretty hurt by all the mean things he said to me. I knew he didn't mean that, but that was impossible to forget."

Sebastian felt his face hardened, and a wave of rage swept across his body. How dare someone did something bad to this angelic boy? He was so sweet, so kind. Sebastian pulled Kurt into a protective hug.

"Seb?" Kurt muffled in the taller boy's arms.

"Sorry." Sebastian said as he let go of the smaller teen. "I'm quite a mess. This is something new to me. I am never a good person. But you make me feel that I can finally have someone to depend on me, to let me protect him."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and at that moment, Sebastian felt the room lightened up with that smile. "I have always wanted a brother."

"Kurt, I..." Sebastian said but hesitated.

"What?" The counter-tenor asked, looking confused.

"I..." Sebastian took a deep breath and said. "I don't want to be your brother. I want something more. I want to the one who be with you to the end of time. I want to be the one who laughed with you when you're happy and shared your pain when time gets rough."

Kurt's large eyes widened.

"Sebastian, you..." He muttered.

"Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend, be your mate." Sebastian said. "I have been alone for so long and I'm tired of that."

"Sebastian." Kurt looked deeply moved. "It was a very gentleman act. It is so noble, but can you give me some time to think about that? It's a long story for me to take in. I want to have some time to think whether I truly deserved your love 'cause I don't want to hurt you. I promise. I will come back to you about this."

"Ok." Sebastian said with a smile.

"So are we going to Dalton tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Wes and I will drive you there." He said. "We will meet Principal Scott too. He was also a vampire so he knew how to deal with this situation. He will tell you about how Dalton functions and which dorm you are staying, though you would probably stay with Wes, David and I. We Dalton students have seven dorms. They were all named after the planets. The Warblers, that is the school Glee club, stayed at Neptune. Four students shared a room. Wes, David and I shared one, so it has a large chance for you to stay with the three of us. Speaking of which, did you sing?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I was in the glee club in my old school, but I never got to have a solo because others kept on taking all of it."

He shrugged.

"Oh, that sucks." Sebastian replied. "Which part did you sing?"

"I'm a counter-tenor." Kurt said and Sebastian looked delighted.

"That's great!" He said happily. "The Warblers haven't got a counter-tenor for ages! Wes, David and Thad will be fascinated. They run the council of the Warblers and the others will love you to join them, though you need to audition first."

"That will be great." Kurt said, smiling.

"Good. So see you tomorrow." Sebastian said and left. Before he left the room, he turned to look at Kurt and gave him a wink.

"Feel yourself home. Goodnight." He said and disappeared into the corridor. Kurt changed into his pyjamas and soon drifted into sleep, not even noticing he was having this smile on his face when he slept.

Thousands and thousands miles away from Ohio. In the cold, deserted, hostile forest in Siberia, stood a lonely fortress, one man and one woman dressed in black rushed to the biggest room in the castle.

"Lord, there was a tremendous disturbance." The man said.

"I know. I know." A dark voice roamed in the empty room. "I can feel that too. Now tell me, where did that disturbance come from?"

"Your highness, it was from the States, in Ohio." The woman said.

"Ohio?" The voice rang again. "Oh, the Phillips."

"Looks like they have got a new member of their family." The woman piped up.

"And a strong one too." The man said. "I can feel it. That new born is the strongest vampire ever in our history."

"What?!" The voice sounded furious. "No one can be stronger than me!"

"Yes! Yes! Sir!" The two bowed frantically.

"Fine." The voice said. "You two called the Alaskan. Tell him to kill the new born."

"Yes sir." The two bowed and left. Once the room was empty again, the voice was heard one more time.

"I will never let anyone threaten my throne. Prepared for your doomsday, Phillips."

A series of malicious laughs echoed in the dimly lit room and it was creepy.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Will it be a bit too jumpy for the progress between Kurtbastian's relationship? :S The antagonists made their appearance too, but I'm not sure how to do with them yet. And what do you guys think about Kurt's new name? Anyway, enjoy yourselves. :)_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Havenlystarrs: I hope this chapter answer the question you asked in Ch. 2. ;)_**

**_ForeverLove: Well thanks. And I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity. And for Burt and Finn, I may need to rewrite some chapters because of that, and it's quite hard since I knew they were never that cruel, but I will take it into consideration. ;)_**

**_Eraman: You have got your answer through PM already._**


	5. Welcome to Dalton

**Ch. 4: Welcome to Dalton**

**_A.N.: So, here we go. And like the title, Kurt's first journey to Dalton._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia and Justine belongs to Eraman. Klaus belongs to Vampire Diaries' author and Carson Phillips belongs to Chris Colfer._**

* * *

The journey from the Phillips Mansion to Dalton took about 30 minutes and Kurt spent the time talking to Sebastian and Wes. Back at the mansion, Wes, David and Thad were really happy to learn that Kurt was a counter-tenor, just like Sebastian told him. They were going to let Kurt have an audition when they properly introduced him to the Warblers.

"Speaking of the Warblers, our current lead soloist is Blaine. But he will love to have some competitions." Wes said. "Some Warblers have great voices, they are just too afraid or too shy to voice it out."

"I see." Kurt said in the back seat. "You just said the Warblers are like the rock stars of the school?"

"Yeah. We have about 50 people applying but usually we only take in about 3 to 4." Wes said. "Those who didn't get it never have hard feelings. They just enjoy the moment they sing. We are the same, we aren't really into the title. It is good to have a win, but that's not our only goal. Competition is a chance to improve ourselves, but at the same time it's a time to have fun."

"My old glee club New Directions is not like this." Kurt said. "We have competition but usually someone will monopolise every solos and duets. The rest of us are just like background singers. And the glee club is not famous, you got stink eyes if you joined it and your social status collapsed to the bottom floor. Sometimes getting 2 new members is an almost unachievable goal. And the sports team, they always looked down on us like dirt beneath their feet."

"Well, that is not the case in Dalton." Sebastian said. "The sports team and the artistic team are both popular but we never treat each other as enemies. When we performed, the sports team will come and enjoy with the rest of the students. When some sports team have competitions, we go to cheer on them. Sometimes they ask us to sing for them as an encouragement."

"Dalton is really a heaven." Kurt said. "McKinley is just plain hell."

"How?" The two Dalton boys asked. Wes's tone was laced with worry while Sebastian's was dripping with concern.

"The jocks will throw slushies at your face for no reason, just because you are less popular than them." Kurt explained. "It doesn't matter if you are a girl or handicapped. They just walked down the corridor like your most horrible nightmare."

"What?!" The two shouted, and the air around Wes froze. "That's the most unforgiving act!"

"Did you get slushies too?" Sebastian asked and silently praying for the negative answer.

"Yes. A lot more frequent because of..." Kurt said and looked out at the window.

"Because of what?" Wes asked as they stopped at a red light.

"My sexuality. I'm the only openly gay student there. So you know what happened. I got bullied." Kurt said and the other two people in the car felt rage boiling in their body.

"What did they do?" Sebastian said, failing to hide his anger.

"Apart from the slushie facial, the name calling is inevitable. Words like fag, queer, fairy, pretty normal. And the dumpster dives and being shoved into lockers. In some cases, punches and kicks." Kurt said, his voice was painful as those memories floated to surface and Wes and Sebastian felt their fury grew even higher.

"And no one help you?" Wes said through gritted teeth and started to drive again. "Not even your glee club? What about your family?"

"No one." Kurt said in a matter-to-fact tone. "The New Directions never really care, except a girl I tried to date, but her care was just like a 5 years old care, not much help. The teachers are the same, except my Coach. And my dad did care about me, in fact, he was very supportive to me, even after I came out to him. But my soon-to-be step-brother is a better option for any parents without losing their mind."

"That's not right!" Wes exclaimed as he started to drive again. "Option! For heaven sake, Kurt! You are not some sort of thing that is put on the 'For Sale' shelf so someone can pick or choose!"

"I know." Kurt said quietly and watched the scenery flew behind him. "But again, my dad had been through enough shits for me. We have got prank calls saying that I'm a freak and deserved to be burnt in hell. It bothered both of us and I didn't want to seem to be weak. I don't want him to worry about me either. He had a heart attack this summer and I should be the one to take care of my dad, not the other way round."

The other two saw red.

"Those bastards!" Wes said in gritted teeth while he slowed the car down as they were now in Dalton's parking lot. "Just wait until I get my hands on them! I will drain them dry."

"Leave some for me." Sebastian said with blood-red irises and voice filled with maliciousness. No one treated his angel bad. "We are here."

"Calm down, you two." Kurt said as they got out of the car.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Wes demanded.

"I'm not a Lima loser." Kurt replied. "My goal is to escape this little town and thrive in the cities like New York and Los Angeles. Any acts that may distant me to my dreams shall be avoided, even if that would cost some pain. But I don't care, sacrifice is necessary. Anyway, I'm here and have a new start. I can just leave them behind, except one person."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and noticed his sad eyes.

"My dad, I miss him." Kurt whispered and Sebastian and Wes pulled him in a hug.

"You are gonna be okay. Your dad will be okay too." Wes whispered to his ear.

"He loves you so much, you will make him proud." Sebastian piped up.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"Ok. No hard feelings." Wes said and straightened himself. He grabbed Kurt's hand and headed to the big school. "You are going to have fun in Dalton. You will be a star in Dalton."

Kurt smiled and the trio went into the school. The principal was already waiting for them. He was a middle-aged man with a kind smile that reminded Kurt of his dad.

"You must be Kurt." Professor Scott said and shook his hand with Kurt. "Daniel just informed me about you last night. You are enrolling here on Monday with the name of Carson Eli. Phillips, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good. Now let us show you around." He said and the four began to wander around the campus. Dalton was beautiful. That was Kurt's first impression to the school. It was large and spacious. The teaching facilities like the classrooms, laboratories and library were at the best quality. It even had this huge garden, and leisure building which include different sports rooms and an indoor pool for the students.

"Our students have to wear uniforms during school hours. That is from 8:30am to 4pm. After that, you can wear whatever you want." The principal said. "You already know that you have to keep up your grades which is not a problem for you and the school board has decided to offer you a scholarship for your acting and French skills. You are lucky, if you wait for one more week, then you're a mid-semester transfer and you won't be able to get it."

The Principal said with a chuckle.

"As for the tuition fee, Daniel had already covered that part so don't worry. And your dorm has been assigned. You are staying in Neptune and shared your room with Wes, David and Sebastian. And you will get your class timetable later when we were at the general office." The principal finished with a smile. Kurt was pleased with that, so did Wes and Sebastian.

"Wow. Your lessons are the same with us." David said as the boys looked at Kurt's timetable. "You have biology, Geography and History with Niff, and I. Then you have Physics, Calculus, Languages with Thad and Fred. And you have Chemistry and French with Niff again and Sebastian."

"Awwwwww..." Nick cooed. "There will be more chemistry than that."

"Nick!" Wes scolded.

"So, are you ready to be a Dalton student? Kurtie." Chris said and hugged Kurt from behind.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kurt said with a smile. "I want to meet the Warblers too."

"We will have your audition on Friday," Thad said and the other two nodded. "Though we know you will kill it. Think of a song to sing."

"Sweet." Kurt said. "I will think about that."

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Here come the Warblers! :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_Glee: Thank you. I'm happy that you like it. :)_**

**_JasonDragon64: Yes, Klaus is a dick. He is the antagonist here. And for Burt and Finn, yeah, they should and are overwhelmed in guilt. :D_**

**_Devira: Well you need to be patient for that. ;)_**


	6. The Truth of Dalton

**Ch. 5: The Truth of Dalton**

**_A.N.: So Kurt's life in Dalton begins. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEE; Klaus belongs to VD's author and Carson Phillips belongs to Chris Colfer. I do not own the song too._**

* * *

The following week was a blur for Kurt. He was introduced to others in Dalton. The others accepted him on instant even when Kurt told them that he was gay. Kurt had never felt like that before, never felt being so accepted. He was also intellectually challenged in some subjects. During PE lessons, the couch discovered that he had a good potential and recruited him as a kicker of the football team. The classes were harder, no one fell asleep during lessons. But Kurt didn't really mind that, he loved challenges. By the end of the week, it's time to meet the Warblers. Nevertheless, he didn't know where they were. Luckily, he saw Blaine walked past him.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt called and the shorter teen looked back at him.

"Carson!" He called, pretended not to know him. "Nice to meet you. How are you doing?"

"Uhm. Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt said, catching on what was happening. "By the way, did you know where is the choir room? You know, I'm new here."

"You mean the Warblers? I'm going there too. Come with me. I know a shortcut." He said and grabbed hold of the taller boy's wrist. They walked along an empty corridor when Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Do the Warblers know you live together and are vampires?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "They all know that. Some of them are werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes. Werewolves." Blaine said. "And no, we are not rivalries. That is just the myth. And they can change into their wolf form whenever they want, not just during the full moon. Trent, Rock and Hunter are werewolves from Canada and Australia while Tory, Addison, Logan and Joseph are humans who want to be changed too."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine was quiet for a moment before he said.

"Logan was an orphan. Apparently his parents didn't want to have him so they just abandoned him in the amusement park when he was five." He said.

Kurt's heart stung. Abandoning a child in the amusement park. Amusement park used to be a place filled with happy memories for a child, but for this boy Logan, it became the place where all his nightmares began.

"Addison's father is a pathetic gambler while his mother is an alcoholic. They pay him no attention and his childhood was spent in domestic violence and neglect. Tory's parents disowned him when he came out as bisexual at the age of 10. His granny is the one who accepted him and took care of him. But she died of cancer 2 years later and he lived on his own since then. Luckily his granny left him some fortune and specified that Tory is the only owner. Principal Scott got sympathetic to him and allowed him to study here with tuition fees allowance. Joseph, his parents divorced when he was a baby. The mother left with no contact, the father was a pill-popper." Blaine told the miserable tales of four teens.

"That is horrible." Kurt said sadly.

"You're right." Blaine said. "Most of the students enrol in here don't have a happy childhood or a happy family. Dalton may look like a prep school for rich boys but if you have been living with one of us, you will find that this is more like a sanctuary. You wonder why we never really fight, because we have witnessed how scary it is. We want to feel peace and safe and this is what Dalton offering us. The clubs are like families and each of them tried their best to have a harmonic relationship with other clubs, like what you did to your neighbours. In the case of the Warblers, Wes is like our parent."

"Yeah." Kurt said and remembered the Asian teen. He looked so dependable and so strong, like a mountain which can blocked out the worst blizzard. "I can see that."

Blaine decided to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"So Kurt. Have you thought of any songs?" Blaine asked as they approached the choir room.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Oh? What is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You'll see." Kurt smirked and Blaine raised his triangular eyebrow. But he didn't bother to ask because they were at the Warbler room now.

"Wait here." Blaine said and went in the room. Then he heard someone banged something like a gavel.

"Ok. Warblers." Wes's voice rang. "We have a new candidate asking to join us. He is a counter-tenor. Please welcome Carson Eli. Phillips."

The door opened and revealed a group of 17 boys. They were clapping and smiling. Blaine pulled Kurt into the room and said,

"Now, Carson. What do you have for us?" He asked.

"I am singing 'The Wizard and I' from 'Wicked'." Kurt said and everyone in the room looked amused.

"Ok. Carson. The stage is yours." Wes said and everyone sat down. Kurt set up his iPod to search for the score. When he's done, he walked to the centre of the group, his back facing the door and the music started.

**Did that really just happen?  
****Have I actually understood?  
****This weird quirk I've tried  
****To suppress or hide  
****Is a talent that could  
****Help me meet the Wizard  
****If I make good  
****So I'll make good**

**When I meet the Wizard,  
****Once I prove my worth,  
****And then I'll meet the Wizard  
****What I've waited for since,  
****Since birth!  
****And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
****By my looks, he won't be blinded  
****Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)  
****Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
****No! He'll say to me,  
****"I see who you truly are -  
****A girl on whom I can rely!"  
****And that's how we'll begin  
****The Wizard and I**

Kurt looked out at the window and noticed the birds in the trees outside the window started to dance or fly in patterns corresponding to his voice. The butterflies and dragonflies flew in through the opened window and flew around Kurt. The Warblers and the students and staff who were watching at the door were gaping.

**Once I'm with the Wizard  
****My whole life will change  
****'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
****No one thinks you're strange!  
****No father is not proud of you,  
****No sister acts ashamed  
****And all of Oz has to love you  
****When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
****And this gift or this curse  
****I have inside  
****Maybe at last, I'll know why  
****When we are hand in hand  
****The Wizard and I!**

**And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
****A girl who is so superior,  
****Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
****Have a matching exterior?  
****And since folks here to an absurd degree  
****Seem fixated on your verdigris  
****Would it be all right by you  
****If I de-greenified you?"**

**And though of course,  
****That's not important to me  
****"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
****Oh, what a pair we'll be  
****The Wizard and I  
****Yes, what a pair we'll be  
****The Wizard and...**

**Unlimited  
****My future is unlimited  
****And I've just had a vision  
****Almost like a prophecy  
****I know - it sounds truly crazy  
****And true, the vision's hazy  
****But I swear, someday there'll be  
****A celebration throughout Oz  
****That's all to do with me!  
**

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
****Feeling things I've never felt  
****And though I'd never show it,  
****I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
****And so it will be  
****For the rest of my life,  
****And I'll want nothing else  
****Till I die  
****Held in such high esteem  
****When people see me, they will scream  
****For half of Oz's favorite team;  
****The Wizard  
****And I**

When the song ended, there was only silence. Kurt sang the last part with his arms open. And a warbler and a butterfly landed on either side of his shoulder as he finished. The other birds and insects lay on the ground with their wings spread open. Then, one by one, the birds and insects left through the window, except the warbler. He leaped closer to Kurt who grinned and poked it with his finger. The bird sang and bit the finger playfully before taking off. He then looked at the shocked group.

"Holy shit." Blaine muttered in his breathe, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, everyone erupted in cheers. Kurt turned and saw the group of applauding students and staffs. He smiled before Wes banged his gavel. Thad went to close the door and ushered the group of people left.

"Good." Wes said. "Anyone object Carson to join us?"

Everyone in the room shook their head.

"So the decision is made." He announced. "Welcome to the Warblers."

The Warblers cheered again. The Warblers introduced themselves to Kurt. Rock was an American-African with curly hair; Tory was a Latino; Addison was Asian while both Joseph and Logan were strawberry blonde. They were doing well until Logan said,

"You looked like someone." Logan said and Kurt stiffened, so did the Phillips.

"It's just your imagination." Sebastian stepped forward and said.

"No. I don't imagine things." The blonde objected before something dawned upon him.

"You." He pointed at Kurt. "You are the boy who went missing a few weeks ago in Lima."

Sighing, Kurt admitted.

"Yes. I am the boy." Kurt said. "But I can't go back there now. I was already being bullied and got prank calls because of being gay. I don't need to be insulted more for being a vampire."

"Wait. Wait." Rock said. "You are a vampire?"

"Yes, I was being run over by a truck at full speed when I ran away from home. I was left to die on the road. But Doctor Daniel found me and he changed me. He got no other choice. I have been staying with them since then and they got me this fabulous new name: Carson Eli. Phillips." Kurt said and heard the Warblers gasped.

"And what about your family? Friends?" Trent asked furiously. Wolves are very sociable, any actions which might tear the group were strictly banished.

Kurt then told them the story and he saw the group of teens shaking with fury when he finished. The next moment, he was engulfed in a group hug.

"I'm sorry about that. But we will take care of you. You are part of the Warbler family now." Tory and Addison, the two most muscular Warblers beside Fred and Joseph said.

"Thanks." Kurt said and the boys hugged him tighter.

"Well then." Wes said. "I guess this is the end of the meeting. Oh, by the way, Carson, we have practice every Friday evening in here. And boys, despite we know this is Kurt, call him Carson whenever we are in the public. You can only call him Kurt in private place like in Neptune when the visiting hours are over. Is that clear?"

"Roger that."

"Aye, aye. Sir."

"Got it."

"You guys are serious about that?" Wes asked solemnly. "Because this is very important."

"We are serious." Logan said.

"In the name of the glory of all of us." Addison said.

"Good. We can leave now. Chris and I are making dinner tonight." Wes said and everyone cheered.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked and everyone turned to look at him in wonder.

"You can cook?" Rock asked.

"Yeah. I used to cook for my dad. I couldn't let him eat those unhealthy food after he had the heart attack." Kurt said and everyone looked delight.

"That's good." Wes said smiling.

"Speaking of which, we are having a movie night today. Are you coming, Carsie?" Jeff asked and everyone looked at Kurt again.

"Well, I'd love to." Kurt smiled and the group grinned.

"Shall we watch Mulan?" Blaine asked with his puppy eyes and everyone groaned.

"You just watched it yesterday night! And a few days ago!" Trent screeched.

"Mulan is great." Kurt said with a smile and the group of Warblers looked at him hopefully. "But I prefer to watch Tarzan this time."

The group faces fell.

"Oh my." The Warblers moaned in protested and face-palmed.

"We've got another member who is hopelessly indulged in Disney." Thad said.

"This is a nightmare." Nick said.

"The end of the world, I believe." Jeff corrected him.

"Guys. Are we going or not? Unless you want to have it as night snack, get your butt out of the room! Ow!" Chris called impatiently and yelped in pain as Wes slapped him in his head.

"Language!" Wes scolded.

The Warblers then got out of the room gradually. Sebastian was doing the same but Kurt ran up to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sebastian smiled.

"About the question earlier in the week." Kurt said before he took a deep breath. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

Sebastian's grin grew.

"Good." He said. "We can have a date soon and try something."

"Uh huh." Kurt replied. "So call me then. You have my number, right?"

Sebastian had never felt so happy. His Kurt was answering to his feelings! He knew he didn't have the best reputation in the Warblers, neither the best boyfriend material, but he would change that. He would change for Kurt. His Kurt.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Honestly, I feel sorry for Tory, Logan, Addison and Joseph, no one deserves to be mistreated. I keep on having a feeling that I jumped too much when it comes to Kurtbastian's relationship. Sorry about that._**

**_By the way, the New Directions will appear in the next few chapters. Eager to see what happen? Stayed tuned! ;) And a little warning here… You guys may want to kill some of the members after you read them. This story is a bit ND-bashing._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: I hope you are happy. Kurt of course is settling well, with all of his new brothers around him and love him unconditionally. :)_**

**_Eraman: You're right. Sebastian is very protective to his angel and Wes, you know him, he is the big brother. :D_**

_**MRSDARRENCRISS589: I'm happy I open a new door for you which leads to a whole new world. A thrilling chase, for you and you. :D**_

**_And ForeverLove, I'm really sorry. I tried but I just couldn't make Burt and Finn be the villains here. _**


	7. The Arrival

**Ch. 6: The Arrival**

**_A.N.: I have warned you guys before, but I'm gonna say it one more time. You might wanna kill some of the New Directions members after you read this. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too._**

* * *

Time flies. It had now been about two months since Kurt Hummel disappeared from the face of the earth. But in McKinley, no one really cared about it. As soon as the news died down, everyone took off their concerning masks. The only people who were still upset about it were Finn, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Sam and surprisingly, Santana and Puck. The reasons behind, however, were different.

Tina, Artie and Sam did because they were also victims of bullying. For being handicapped in Artie's case; Asian in Tina's and poverty in Sam's. Santana and Puck did because they admired the balls within the young boy. They might not be best friends with Kurt but there was one thing the paler boy had got and they both lacked: Courage. And they envied him. Kurt had been a fighter, always, he had went through some of the worst bullies in Ohio but he still held his head high and be proud of who he was, proud of the way heaven created him.

Brittany and Finn's reasons were simpler. While Brittany was upset because Kurt was her dolphin and had made her happy, Finn did because of guilt. When he told Burt what actually happened before the disappearance of the younger boy, he had expected being yelled or beaten up by the fuming father. Anyway, he would and had been beating himself for being so horrible to his almost step-brother. But what Burt did was beyond his expectation and only made him feel even more guilty. The father first looked shock, then he slowly walked back to Kurt's room, which hadn't been touched since the missing, and locked himself up. Finn, worried, leaned on the closed door, only to hear the uncontrollable sobs coming from the older man's mouth. Carole was pissed of course. She spent an entire hour yelling at Finn about what a terrible person he was and how ashamed and hurt she was for having such a selfish son.

As for the others, they just gave up because they did not care. Rachel even felt relieved because one of her potential obstacles had gone. Mercedes had become a homophobe after Kurt turned down her feelings.

Mike did care but he didn't voice it out because he thought the hope of finding the boy was so slim. Matt transferred a month ago after he was beaten up in front of the whole school but again, no one helped him. Quinn didn't care because she thought that bullying was part of life.

They had just made it through Sectionals, surprisingly, they managed to get another student to join: Lauren, girlfriend of Puck, with a typical New Directions style: A Rachel solo, a Finchel Duet and a group number. Mr. Schuester had found that they were competing against the Warblers and Aural Intensity in Regionals. The latter one barely posed a threat but the former one was a mystery to them.

"Alright, guys." He announced. "Listen up, Coach Beiste and I have just signed us up a visit to Dalton Academy in Westerville. It is mandatory and the visiting date will be on next week, Monday. Both the jocks and us are required to come." His act has two reasons: First, he wanted them to feel how the environment would be better if bullying was prohibited. Dalton had this strictly enforced zero-tolerance to bullying policy. Second, they could spy on the Warblers at the same time. But as expected, the group frowned.

"What? I thought we are working on Regionals! Mr. Schu!" Rachel whined, her shrill voice made the other winced.

"We are." Mr. Schuester said. "We are competing against The Warblers which is the glee club of Dalton."

"Then why don't we just send someone to sneak in there?" Santana asked, boredom and disinterest obvious in her tone and body language.

"We don't need to risk ourselves of being caught and they can't say or do anything because we are paying them a visit." Will insisted. "Besides, Coach Beiste and I agreed that we should do this as not only the jocks, you are becoming bullies as well. What's worse, you are bullying each other in times when you should cooperate."

"But Mr. Schu, we are hardly the worst bullies in this school." Quinn said impatiently.

"Yes, Quinn." Mr. Schu said. "You guys are not the worst bullies in the school, but that doesn't mean your behaviour is righteous."

"It is part of life!" Quinn shouted, standing up. "I really don't understand what a big deal bullying was, I mean, hell this was high school, if you were on the lower part of the food chain you got bullied, it was a fact of life! High school was like life, one huge popularity contest! And no prep school fag is going to change my opinion on that!"

"SHUT UP!" Finn suddenly roared, standing up as well. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Quinn turned to her ex-boyfriend and glared at him.

"What did you just say?" She demanded.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind.

The room fell silent, no one had ever seen Finn lost control like this.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Quinn said and sat down.

"I know." Tina whispered and everyone turned to look at her.

"He said that word to him." Tina said. Finn broke up with Quinn and had spent more time with Artie, Sam and Tina after the incident. He told them what happened on that fateful night. Tina glared at Quinn with her teary eyes. "The word, three letters, begins with f. He said that to Kurt, out loud. It was the word which caused everything to spiral out of control."

The room's atmosphere immediately dropped.

"He still felt guilty." Artie said, rolling up next to Tina. "And probably will last forever. That word has become one of his taboos. He explodes every time he hears it. I once saw him creaming Azimio because of that."

"I saw that too." Mike piped up. "It is kinda scary."

"You see how horrible bullying can be? Look at Kurt and Matt. They are the prefect example." Will said. "I really hope that you guys can learn how to be nicer at least to each other after this trip."

* * *

Back in Dalton, Principal Scott had just announced that another high school was going to pay a visit on next Monday, during their annual Open Day.

"Principal, what is the name of the school?" Thad asked.

"William McKinley High School from Lima." The principal said and immediately, Kurt paled.

"What's wrong? Baby." Sebastian asked with concern. Kurt just shook his head.

"Sorry, principal." Sebastian said. "Carson is feeling unwell."

The two left after Professor Scott told them to take some rest. Blaine followed them too. Kurt and Blaine had become really close friends. Sebastian sometimes joked that he loved Blaine more than he loved him. The reply he got was a bitch glare from Kurt. The counter-tenor then said he was, but just in a brotherly way.

Once they were alone, Kurt dropped to his knees.

"It's my old school." Kurt whimpered while Sebastian and Blaine tried to calm down him down. Kurt had gotten used to his new life and he was happy in Dalton, but he was still not ready to face his old glee club members this soon.

"Kurt. Calm down. They won't get you. Shh..." Sebastian soothed his boyfriend.

"Relax, Kurt." Blaine said. "Just relax. Come breath with me. One. Two. One. Two."

"I'm not only worried about those former tormentors, but also my old glee club." Kurt whimpered.

"We will think of something." Sebastian assured him.

The door of the principal office opened and the trio waited the group of students left before getting back in. Wes was there too and the trio explained Kurt's situation and the principal sighed.

"But that is impossible to back off now." He said. "Anyway, there will be no classes that day so Kurt, you can stay at your dorm room. As for the Warblers performance, you can..."

"I'm going to that." Kurt said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" The principal said.

"The performance," Kurt said calmly. "I am going."

"Are you sure that is okay?" Sebastian and Blaine asked.

"I am." Kurt insisted. "It's the Open Day. That's no way I'm leaving out of this. Just don't give me the solo, it's okay. This way they won't recognise me."

"But Kurt-" Wes tried.

"Drop it. Wes." Kurt said stubbornly.

The other three teens nodded but they all had a feeling: This is not gonna end well.

* * *

The bus to Dalton was quiet and tense. The football players were pissed that they couldn't pick on the glee kids and the glee club wished to be anywhere but in a small metal box full of meat heads and the smell of sweat and too much deodorant.

"So guys, we'll be at Dalton in about 10 minutes, we will go in groups. The glee kids will be one group and the jocks will be another, now I don't want to hear that any of you insulted our hosts." Will said, Coach Beiste stood next to him glaring at the jocks to make sure they were paying attention.

"Schuester's right, we're here to learn and I want you all to pay attention. You don't want to find out what will happen if I catch any of you being derogatory to the guides." She said, paying special attention to some of the more troublesome jocks.

"We'll be shown around by some of the students, so treat them with respect." Will said, eyeing with some glee kids with particularly bitchy mouths.

"We know Coach, we've heard you the last 8 times." One jock, Norman, said with a look on his face that seemed to promise that any people who got in his way would be sorry.

"Norman! You'll be running the pitch for every practice for the next month and your benched for the next game if you don't behave yourself!" Beiste said with a decisively look at him as if daring him to argue, the jock gulped audibly and nodded.

The bus stayed silent as the Westerville scenery rolled past, until they passed through a large gated entrance. The bus driver had to show his identity card plus a list of everyone on the bus, which caught the attention of a lot of the kids.

"Is this place like a prison or something?" Puck muttered from his seat next to Finn. "So many procedures."

"No, they just need to have a list of everyone on the grounds in case they need to evacuate. Dalton is a boarding school after all and some of the students come from other countries just to attend it." Will said, having heard Puck's slightly sarcastic question.

The bus driver pulled in and they all got their first look at the school.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: So here the McKinley kids are. And do you want to kill some of the NDs now? I do. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: I'm happy you like it. The four human Warblers are happy now because they are loved by their friends and teachers. Though I cannot say their wounds have healed completely, but they are making progress. All thanks to the strong brotherhood between the Warblers._**

**_Eraman: Thank you. I learnt that from you. :D_**


	8. The Visit

**Ch. 7: The Visit**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK, Logan is from CP Coultour. And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too._**

Note:

Verbal speaking = "Blablabla"

Mental Language (Special for vampires. I made it up :D) = "_Blablabla_"

* * *

"Sanna! Sanna! Is this Hogwarts?" Brittany asked Santana excitedly.

"No, Brit." The Latina said. "It's just a school."

They pulled up at an empty spot and the football players quickly left the bus with coach Beiste. They were greeted by a man who Will assumed to be the principal, who smiled and shook the coach's hand before introducing four boys stood with him, a tall muscular blonde boy, two slightly smaller but almost equally fit Asian and Latino brunette and a rather skinny little kid with light brown hair who had a pair of glasses perched on his face and was looking at all the boys with calculating eyes. The jocks soon left with them.

Will then turned to his kids. He had to get Artie out last. "Alright guys, off the bus, I'll get Artie and be right there." He said as the kids filed off the bus looking a bit more enthusiastic about the whole thing, after Artie was lowered down with the lift Will hopped off the bus and met the same man coach Beiste had.

He was a tall man, in his late 40 with calculating brown eyes and salt and pepper brown hair, he was obviously very active though.

"William Schuester am I right?" he asked holding out his hand. Will felt rather uncomfortable next to the man who was decked out in an obviously expensive suit.

"Yes I am, pleasure." Will greeted back.

"I'm Principal Scott. Welcome to Dalton, now allow me to introduce your guide for the day." He said showing three boys behind him that Will hadn't noticed until then. The smallest one had gelled black hair, hazel eyes and a warm smile. He was leaning on the shoulder of the second boy who was taller, with chestnut coloured hair and looked like a meerkat. He and the third boy who was obviously an Asian were examining the glee kids and him as well.

"We have Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe and Wesley Montgomery here to be your guide. They are some of the most elite students in this school and they participated in different sports and are the members of the Warblers, our glee club." The principal introduced and each boy waved his hand when their name was called. "We originally have one more student to guide you but he was sick. Now take your time."

The principal gave the McKinley group a warm smile before turning to the trio. "Boys, you know where to find me, in case anything happen."

The principal strolled off to greet another group of people who had just showed up.

"Well as Principal Scott had said, we'll be your guides for the day. So if you have any questions, please feel free to ask." The middle tall boy said and winked at Sam who started to blush.

"Are you guys gay?" Quinn asked, her voice hinted with disgust and everyone rolled their eyes. Will wanted to smack her.

"What a great welcoming speech that is." He thought.

"Yes I am, so what? That is none of your business." The boy glared at her. "Miss homophobe. Don't worry, we have no sneaky gays out here to convert your dear boyfriend, actually I wonder if you even have one. Besides it's inborn, your precious boyfriend can't catch it. Seriously, what do they teach in public school."

"Well as a child of two gay fathers I must say I understand completely." Rachel said. "Anyway, I'm Rachel Berry, star of McKinley glee club and future star of Broadway."

"Ew! If McKinley claims you as its star then I shudder to think what the rest of the education system puts out." The shortest boy said, shivering. This causes the other two Dalton boys to laugh and even some of the NDs are giggling. Rachel glared at them.

"Who are you anyway?" She demanded.

"Have you ever listened?" The shortest boy said. "I am Blaine Anderson. I am a member of the Warblers and-"

"And you are one of our most spectacular lead singers in our group." The Asian boy said. "Besides Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Karson."

Wes almost slipped the name 'Kurt' but he managed to change it at the last second. Actually all the Warblers had a very bad impression to this group. After all, they played an important role in Kurt's miserable past.

"Not the main point, Wes." Blaine said. "I also participate in the football and tennis team."

"You like football?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Blaine said. "Just because I am gay and date a guy doesn't mean I don't like what so called 'guy's game'."

"Chill, dude." Puck said, holding up his both hands in defence. "Just out of curiosity. We have a gay member here and he's a kicker in our football team, right? Finn."

Puck immediately regretted that. Finn's face looked even sadder and he looked at the floor. The ND group glared at Puck.

"Oops. Ow!" Puck yelped in pain because Santana had just slapped him at his head while Lauren elbowed him in the rib. Sebastian and Wes looked at Finn.

"_So this is Kurt's almost step-brother._" Sebastian talked to Wes in his thought. "_The one who drives Kurt to his breaking point._"

"_Probably._" Wes replied in his mind.

"Anyway, I'm Puck. I'm a badass, I play guitar, play football and have a girl called Lauren." The mohawk teen said, nudging at the girl. "She's on wrestling team and is the latest member in our glee club."

"Nice to meet you. Puck and Lauren." Wes said. "I'm Wesley Montgomery but I prefer the others to call me Wes. I'm a Chinese. I enjoying performing. I am the member of the Judo, Karate, swimming and martial arts team. I am the head of the Warblers council."

"A council?" Lauren asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It consists of three people. We decide and vote for things like what songs are we doing, who is singing each part. This makes sure no one monopolise all the solos or duets." Wes said and particularly emphasise on the last part at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry." The small diva piped up. "I'm a performer, I sing, dance and am basically a young Barbra Streisand, I don't play sports I'm too busy working on my vocal lessons."

"No wonder you have such a stink mouth." Sebastian said. "Do you know that there is room in life to do something more sociable than practise?"

"Well there's no time for that, friends don't help get me on a Broadway stage." She insisted and all the Dalton boys plus some of the New Directions rolled their eyes.

"Just wait and see." Blaine muttered.

"Alright. Moving on. I'm Mike." Mike piped up. "I like dancing, I am from Hong Kong so I'm more fluent in Cantonese rather than Mandarin and I play football."

"That's quite a lot of football players in your group." Blaine said.

"Yeah. Some of us are cheerleaders too. I'm Quinn Fabray, I like lots of things and I'm a cheerleader." She said with that sickening superior voice she used so well.

"I can see that. My girlfriend is on the squad too." Wes said.

"_Now I can see why Kurt didn't join the cheering team now._" Blaine said in his mind. "_He feared that he would be recognised by her._"

"_Exactly._" Wes replied.

"Yeah, yeah moving even further on. I'm Santana, this is my girl Brittany. I like sex, she likes dancing and we're both cheerleaders." She said cocking her hip out to one side still looking all three boys up and down appraising what could be underneath their uniforms, especially Sebastian and Wes.

"Hi. "I'm Tina, I like vampires and Goth stuff. I'm Mike's girlfriend and I'm not on any sports teams. I come from South Korea so please don't mistaken me as a Chinese." The Asian girl said, she had lost the stutter and had almost stopped talking completely when a few of the kids shunned her for lying about it. The moment she mentioned Vampires, the three boys stiffened within themselves.

"Really." Sebastian said.

"_Can't be too careful._" Wes said.

"_We barely know her, don't spill the secret._" Blaine said.

"_I know! I'm not stupid!_" Sebastian scolded.

"I'm Mercedes and I'm a diva, no other info needed." She said crossing her arms over her multi-coloured zebra striped jacket.

"_Oh wow. Kurt will want to throw up if he ever sees Rachel and Mercedes's fashion taste._" Blaine said and the other two laughed.

"_Totally. Even I want to barf. What the hell is she wearing?_" Wes said in detest.

"_Me too._" Sebastian piped up.

"Yo. I'm Artie, I'm into AV stuff, you know filming and the like and I'm sort of on the football team." He noticed they looked slightly surprised by that, but Blaine smiled, "Way to break a stereotype." He said with a pleased smile and Artie actually blushed a bit at the compliment straightening his glasses slightly.

"It's good to know that." Sebastian said. "My boyfriend Carson is also on the football team. He's a reserve kicker. He's also in the martial arts team and he played Sai Swords. I'm Sebastian Smythe. I come from Paris so I'm fluent in French. I played Lacrosse and is on the tennis team. Carson and I are Warblers too. I love sex too." He said and Santana looked at him in delight. Her face fell when he added, "Boy sex only."

"Hi. I'm Sam, I like comics, _Avatar_ and playing guitar and I play football." The tall blonde introduced himself.

"_Avatar_ is a good film. Wes and I watch it for like five times a week." Blaine said.

"Man, you watch _Mulan_ and _Pocahontas_ ten times a day!" Wes said and the two laughed while Blaine pouted.

"I'm Finn, I'm into video games and eating and I'm the school's quarterback." He said and the three looked at him seriously, especially the Asian boy and the French guy. They were looking him up and down. Finn felt a bit uncomfortable. Did they recognise him as the almost step-brother of Kurt?

"Good. So here goes breaking the ice." Wes said. "Let's get started shall we? Follow us."

Wes and Sebastian walked away and the New Directions followed.

* * *

The McKinley students looked rather overwhelmed by the sheer size of Dalton, so they decided to relax for half an hour in one of the empty classrooms after visiting the science building and the library.

"This place is huge." Sam said. "And the students and teachers are so nice." They had witnessed how accepting the students in Dalton were to each other. This was clearly the place they dreamt.

"Yeah. You guys are really rich. Are you all princes?" Puck asked.

"Yes, we are rich. But that doesn't mean we are all princes." Blaine said.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Dalton is sort of like a place where you can relax and recuperate. I mean, anyone who came here for the policy has really come out of their shell since they first arrived. While we may all look rich on the outside, we actually didn't have a very happy family life or a happy past. In most cases, it is both. So it's more like a sanctuary to us, more than a school."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tina said.

"Just losers." Quinn said and immediately the Dalton boys and some of the NDs glared at her. "What? It's part of life. You guys can't just accepted and just run to this little-"

"Finish that sentence and don't blame me for being harsh to you. Miss." Blaine growled.

"Just wait until you suffered from bullying too. Don't accuse the others for not helping you. Because it's part of life, according to what you say." Sebastian said menacingly.

Quinn wanted to shot back but a glare from Wes sent shivers down her spine. That was Wes's power, just a glare from him and even Dave would run to his mama with legs like jelly.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Wes is awesome! Totally awesome! XD "He really has intimidation down to arts." I quote it from Eraman. :D And Quinn, you are getting on everyone's nerves now._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: Some of the Gleeks do care. And Quinn, well, not really like her._**

**_Eraman: Just wait and see. ;) But I can asure you, Kurt will be able to get away._**

**_dracoqueen: Kurt doesn't need to pretend to have amnesia._**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: I'm happy you like it. And thanks for reminding me. :)_**


	9. The Confession

**Ch. 8: The Confession**

**_A.N.: So here we go, sweeties. Enjoy yourselves. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour._** And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too.

Note:

Verbal speaking = "Blablabla"

Mental Language (Special for vampires. I made it up :D) = "_Blablabla_"

* * *

During lunch, Finn was at the very back of group and ate alone. he got sadder as time grew, this place was nice. Kurt would be have a better life and have great friends of even boyfriend here. He excused himself to toilet to calm himself down. When he splashed some water on his face, he felt someone tugged on his sleeve. It was Blaine.

"I recognise you." The small boy said. "You are the step-brother of the boy who went missing two months ago, right?"

"Yes." Finn said in a sad and guilty tone. "And that is my worst mistake I have ever made in my life. I mean, he helped me so much. On glee, he taught me how to dance. Or he teach me do my homework. He's so kind, forgiving and so sweet, even Puck and I are one of his worst bullies in his life."

"But you're still mean to him." Blaine said calmly.

"Not mean. I'm terrible to him." The giant teen started to sob. "I always want a little brother. He is going to be my little brother. But I just fucked it up."

Blaine started to feel sorry about the taller teen. He was really sorry about what he had done to Kurt.

"He should be happy." Finn ranted quietly. "Everyone deserves happiness, especially him! For such a sweet, innocent boy, he shouldn't be bullied!"

"I know." Blaine said quietly. "I am a victim of homophobic bullying too. But I can also see that you are redeeming yourself for it. And I know that you are sorry."

"I want him to come back to me." Finn whispered. "I want to hold him tight and said how sorry I am."

"Don't lose your hope. What's the name of your brother?" Blaine asked, pretend to not to know anything.

"Kurt. He's my step-brother." Finn said.

"I'm sure Kurt will be found. And he will forgive you as long as you showed him that you're sorry and you really cared about him."

"Thanks." Finn said and smiled through his teary eyes. Blaine hugged him and Finn didn't flinch. He hugged him back.

"Good thing. He's not homophobic." Blaine thought.

"Let's go. We still have lunch." Blaine said and the two went back to the group.

They had just sit down before Thad stomped over sitting himself down next to Wes who giving him a look.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was big enough to turn around and punch some of these assholes in their faces." Thad said, his voice strained as he took off his reading glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"The name callings, for being small, for being short, not masculine enough." Thad grumbled. "I haven't heard those for years."

"You know these are just shits. They are bunch of mind-absent morons so what do you expect? Don't mind them." Sebastian said.

"Someone is dealing with it, right?" Blaine asked.

"Flint, Tory, Addison, Logan and Fred are doing the job. Actually the whole team is angry about those jerks and Tory and Logan are actually holding back Flint and Fred." The small brunette said.

"I know. Your fiancé is super-protective to you. And Flint is protective to anyone smaller than him, not matter what age they are." Sebastian shrugged.

"You are engaged?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Any problem?" Thad snapped.

"No. I'm just happy about it." Mike said, slightly offended.

"Thanks. Sorry for the attitude." Thad said, his tone softened audibly.

"It's okay." Mike said and forgave the brunette.

* * *

The McKinley jocks appeared and looked shaken. Coach Beiste looked really pissed. The leading Dalton boys had fire in their eyes. The four students sitting rolled their eyes.

"Well, well, well." Blaine said. "Looks like the jocks had angered someone they should never piss off."

The Dalton guys nodded in agreement. Tory, Addison and Flint are the three demon kings in Dalton. Anyone messed with their friends, which meant everyone in this school, would be castrated very painfully. Flint is not a Warbler, but he's a close friend to them because they lived in the same dorm and Flint's family belongs to a wizard clan who have befriended the Phillips and the pack (Trent, Rock and Hunter) a long time ago.

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted his friends who sat next to them.

"Hi, Blainey." Flint smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss and it soon become a make-out. The Dalton boys wolf-whistled and clapped. Sebastian looked at the reaction of the McKinley teens. Quinn looked disgusted, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana looked intrigued while Lauren, Puck, Rachel and Mercedes didn't seem to have noticed. Finn, on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable and sad.

"Ow." Flint gasped as an American-African boy smacked on his back hard.

"Leave him alone." He said as he sat down next to the smaller teen and pulled him into a hug. "He's mine."

"Cool it, David. You are more possessive than Sebastian to Carson." Flint, who knew the truth about Kurt, said.

"And you are flirtier than the meerkat." David said smirking.

"Hey! I'm here!" Sebastian cried indignantly. The others just laughed.

"Guys, this two guys are my best brothers: David and Thad." Wes introduced his friends to the New Directions. "And this blonde is Logan, the Asian is Addison, Latino is Tory and this flirty brunette is Flint."

"Hi." The group greeted.

"So where are you guys from?" Sam asked.

"Wes, Logan and Sebastian live in Westerville, Thad comes from Pennsylvania." Blaine said. "Flint comes from San Francisco, Tory, Los Angeles and Addison, Costa Rica. My family comes from New Jersey."

"No wonder." Quinn said. "Queers usually come from San Francisco."

This was the last straw and the Dalton boys finally snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Blaine said exasperatedly and stood up. The other Dalton boys stood up too. Tory, Addison and Logan looked furious, Wes and Sebastian were shaking in anger while Flint were white in rage."

"Quinn. Go sit on the bus. Now." Will announced, completely ashamed of her behaviour.

"What?!" She screeched.

"Are you deaf or not?!" Addison shouted. "Get out! You are not welcomed here!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" Quinn shouted.

"You come to our campus, and you have to respect our rules. It's common sense." Wes said calmly, but he was fuming inside and was fighting the urge to snap the blonde's neck. "We have a zero-tolerance to bullying and you continue to violate it like it is nothing. As the deputy head prefect of this school, I have the right and given the full permission to have you evicted."

Quinn glared at the boys.

"I'm fed up with this trip anyway." Quinn said. "You guys are just wasting my time."

She stormed away and Wes turned to face the group.

"I'm going to Principal Scott's place to inform him about the incident." He said and left after getting nods from the group of uniformed boys, still fuming. "You guys go on without me first. Thad, you okay with leading the New Directions?"

"I'm fine with that." Thad said.

"We are coming too." Tory and Addison said.

Will looked embarrassed. His students were acting just so childish when compared to these boys. And he had no control to that in the first place.

"What a shame." He thought as the group was on the move again.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Ha. Ha. So I have Quinn evicted from the group now. :) And a slight sneak peak for the next chapter: Brittany heard a familiar singing voice while the group were visiting the hall Neptune. Gasp! Oh no!_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_La La La: You need to be patient about that. Just wait and see._**

**_Eraman: Thank you so much. I'm such a careless person. And thanks for the "Pocahontas Medley" video. I love it. Listen With Your Heart, Savages and the Finale are the most fantastic parts in it. :D_**

**_JasonDragon64: Well Quinn hadn't got pregnant with Puck in this story so she got even more bitchy. :/_**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: lol. That's good. I'm new to VD too. I haven't watched it yet, but I have searched it on Wiki. :D_**

**_CherryLC: Thank you. :)_**


	10. The Voice

**Ch. 9: The Voice**

**_A.N.: Here, please enjoy. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour_**. And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too (Permission given).

Note:

Verbal speaking = "Blablabla"

Mental Language (Special for vampires. I made it up :D) = "_Blablabla_"

* * *

The rest of the trip was very tensed, even with the bitchy mouth called Quinn Fabray being removed. Rachel and Mercedes were becoming annoyed. Mercedes felt being ignored and Rachel was dying to spy on the Warblers. The others, Artie, Sam, Santana, Puck, Mike, Tina and Brittany became very friendly to the Dalton boys, even Finn and Lauren tended to be interested in and talked with them.

Blaine and Thad were followed close by Tory and Addison while Sebastian led their way to the sports building.

"Ok. Here we are." Blaine said, smirking as they were standing in front of a modern building. "The sports building. Or we nicknamed it as 'Mini-Olympic'."

"This place is so huge!" Sam exclaimed. The other NDs were just gaping.

"Yeah. Dalton encouraged a balanced life-style so it offers a wide range of sports in order to cater for everyone. I mean, apart from the football field, lacrosse and hockey field outside, everything else is in here. We also have cheerleading, we did it together with Crawford but since we don't have many students take part in it so it is done at Crawford. We have a swimming pool, a gym, access to athletics facilities and even a fencing strip. Since we compete in competitions, we have room for everything."

The group of Lima teens looked jealous. Their school barely had enough money to buy new lockers and computers and this place had everything a student could dream of.

"What sorts of sports could I do here?" Artie asked as he rolled to the front. "Is it accessible to me?"

"Of course." Thad said. "We have a list here." He pointed to an orange board on the wall. "Here, it listed all kinds of activities that you can do. This is for handicapped students and it had all the equipment necessary here."

"That's fantastic!" Artie looked happy. "It has a dance class for handicapped students like me!"

"Yes it is." Blaine said, smiling.

* * *

The next stop was the dorms. Neptune was the only dorm opened. The dorms were named according to the name of the planets and the distance from the main campus. Neptune, being the furthest from the staff's dorm was the loudest and probably the craziest one. The Warblers all lived here, some non-Warbler student like Flint stayed here too. That's why Neptune was also called as the Warbler Nest. The group was joined by Joseph, Fred, David, Trent, Rock and others, except Niff, Kurt and Chris.

The main lobby had a small fountain in the middle of it and a chandelier was hanging on the high ceiling. It was like a real life Hogwarts, but the pictures on the walls were still and the stairs couldn't move. There was a huge banner with a Warbler hanging on the balcony. There was also a picture of the school's founder Sir Harry Dalton hanging on the wall. Below it was an elevator. Walking straight to the end of lobby and you would come to the garden. It was more like a field between connecting sections of the building, it was a beautiful sun trap with a huge fountain, much bigger than the one in the lobby, in the centre with many little warblers carved into it, the middle of the fountain was a huge bronze warbler spreading its wings out and spraying water. Twelve smaller warblers with different posture were standing on the edge, spraying out water according to time.

The first floor was the washroom. There were two public toilets were on the ground and first floor. The second floor is a open kitchen and nicely decorated dining area and a living room: modern cooking facilities and fridge on one side of the wall; an island in the middle of the area with two sinks; a fire place on the other end of the room; a large tea table in the middle and sofas and arm-chairs surrounding it; there was a large fish tank at the corner and a bird cage with a canary in it on a piano opposite to the wall with huge windows. Some guitars were leaning against the The walls had lamps which the brightness could be adjusted. The floor of the living area was covered by a water-proof and fire-proof carpet with a dark wood colour while the cooking and dining area was hard wood with fire and water proved material on it.

The third to the sixth floor were student resident rooms, the walls and the floor were white or other light elegant colour like blue, green, violet and brown. Each floor had two huge room, shared by three to four students. The room had two private bathrooms and toilets. The closets were lining up against the wall. A large table was in the middle. There were also four double beds and four computer desks nearby. Each floor had a drinking fountain. The top floor was the Warbler Hall with another piano, a big TV on the wall with several video game players, a large mattress with the logo of the Warblers, a band area and mini bar with karaoke set, there was also some rackets and painting materials. Several drawings were hanging on the wall. There was also a sliding glass door leading to the sky garden roof outside which is a great place for BBQ party. The McKinley teens were now looking green in jealousy.

"Wow." Blaine said. "All of a sudden we have so many Elphabas here."

The rest of the group laughed.

"Damn, I wish I study here." Sam muttered and all the boys nodded furiously.

"It is so homey here." Artie said. "And no one's gonna bully you. No one will ignore you too."

"Yeah and why the hell do y'all keep on ignoring me?" Mercedes finally snapped and everyone turned to look at her. "I was ignored enough in glee. Who do you think you are? Bunch of stuck up prep boys! Ignoring me, who give you the right to all treating me like I am nothing!"

"Excuse me, bitchy diva." Thad said as he walked up to Mercedes. "First, the world doesn't revolve around you. Second, we do have no interest in you because you're here to hear about our policy and see the facilities, not a popularity competition or a speed dating event."

Mercedes glared at him. The Warblers looked at Thad in an amused way.

"Wow. She's lucky that she doesn't have to deal with Carson." Blaine said suddenly. "Because that will definitely make a scene. Just by her taste on clothes, and he can rant on her for an hour and hell, I will need pop-corn for that."

The group laughed but Sebastian was cautious about the reaction of the teens.

"Wait. Where's Brittany?" Tina asked suddenly. The group turned and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Artie asked.

"Shit." Sebastian muttered and hurried to the stairs.

Brittany was wandering in the dorm, this place was so homey. Her dolphin would be happy if he lived here. If her dolphin was here. She thought sadly. Suddenly, she heard a beautiful singing voice ringing from a room on the fourth floor.

**What I love most about rivers is:  
You can't step in the same river twice.  
The water's always changing, always flowing,  
But people, I guess, can't live like that.  
We all must pay a price:  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing…  
What's around the river bend?  
Waiting just around the river bend?**

**I look once more,  
Just around the river bend.  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free.  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Just around the river bend?  
For me…  
Coming for me…**

Strange, the voice sounds familiar, who was that?

**I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls.  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls,  
And never dreams that something might be coming  
Just around the river bend.  
Just around the river bend...**

It was very familiar. She was sure that she had heard that voice not so long before. She now stood on the closed door where the voice came from.

**I look once more,  
Just around the river bend.  
Beyond the shore,  
Somewhere past the sea.  
Don't know what for...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the river bend?  
Just around the river bend!**

**Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Kocoum?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver?  
Just around the river bend…**

There was a click in Brittany's head and she gasped. Her dolphin! The voice was very similar to her missing dolphin! She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried again, more desparate this time, but then she heard her name called.

"Brittany." Sebastian called from set stairs. "There you are. What are you doing here?"

"My dolphin." She whispered. "My dolphin is here."

"Dolphin?" Sebastian looked confused. "We don't have any dolphins here."

"I want my dolphin! I want my dolphin! I miss my dolphin! Kurtie Dolphin! Can you hear me?" Brittany cried. It was at this moment when the NDs and the rest of the Warblers turned up. Sebastian and the Warblers had a sharp silent inhale.

"_Shit!_" The Warblers all shared the same thought.

"Brit. What are you doing?" Santana asked, not happy to see her girl upset.

"Sanna. I heard dolphin's voice! I heard him!" Brittany cried and the New Directions, except Rachel and Mercedes, looked at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Finn shouted as he swung Blaine and pinned him to the wall. "YOU HAD MY BROTHER ALL THE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"No! We don't have your brother!" Blaine whined as the other Warblers met the similar fate by the angry New Directions. The door opened and a confused Jeff peeped out.

"What's happening here?" He asked but was pushed back as the door was slammed open by a fuming Finn.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER YOU BASTARDS!" The giant teen bellowed.

"Wh... What?" Nick stuttered in fear as Finn grabbed him by the collar.

"Give me back my little brother!" Finn growled.

"We... We don't even know who your brother is!" Nick squeaked.

That snapped Finn and the others out of their fury and they looked around the room. The room was empty, besides the two whimpering teens. On the table, there was the lap-top turned on, the song 'Colours of The Wind' rang in the air.

"It's just Judy Kuhn's voice." Jeff whimpered. "Nicky and I are having a Pocahontas Medley."

"It's not him." Finn collapsed on the floor. His heart felt empty, his whole person felt empty. The hope of seeing Kurt was lost again.

"It's not him." Finn whispered. Puck, Sam looked guilty. Mike and Artie tried to comfort the crying Finn.

"Finn." Blaine got to his feet and approached him. The said teen looked at him with teary eyes.

"Sorry." He sobbed.

"It's okay." The short boy said. "You know, time is running out. We have a show at the main campus hall. You guys coming?"

"Yes!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

The group was on the move again. Nick and Jeff closed the door, claiming they needed to get change. After the group disappeared out the main entrance, they looked at each other and Jeff said.

"They're gone."

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: The founder of Dalton's name came from the main character in the movie "Dante's Peak", though he really has nothing to with volcanology. And as for the dorms, I am pretty sure that _****_I exaggerated it totally _**when I wrote. It definitely looked like Hogwarts more than Dalton. XD By the way, Mercedes is a bitchy diva here, don't really like her. :/

**_Next Chapter: Time to greet the mighty power of the Warblers! :D_**

**_P.S.: I DO NOT own the song "Just Around The River Bend" nor "Colours of the Wind". They belong to the wonderful Alan Menken._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: :D Just wait and see. Quinn is a bitch here. Maybe in my other stories she will be nicer, but not in this one._**

**_Eraman: Thanks. I will. ;)_**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: Yay! We should throw a party! XD_**

**_LilDevyl: Yeah. I admit Rachel has great talent, but her attitude is so arrogant that it kept on stopping me from liking her. :S Arrogant and proud are two totally different things. As for Finn, he's really redeeming so I may decide to forgive him._**

**_dreamer 3097: Thank you. :)_**


	11. The Show

**Ch. 10: The Show**

**_A.N.: This chapter marked the end of the ND visiting Dalton. And by the way, I just found out that this story had more than 5800 viewings! Cool! Thank you so much, for all of your support. 3 And hail to the Mighty Power of Kurtbastian! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan, Catherine and Ivan. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour_**. And the idea of the NDs visiting Dalton is based on Love of GLEEK's story "Could Have Been" too. And the song credits goes to corresponding people.

Note:

Verbal speaking = "Blablabla"

Mental Language (Special for vampires. I made it up :D) = "_Blablabla_"

* * *

The next second, a chestnut haired boy got back into the room through the window. He still looked a bit shaken and he rushed to them.

"You two alright?" He asked. He had heard the commotion in the room. It was really scary.

****Half an hour earlier...****

Kurt was staying at Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Chris's room. Blaine was leading a group of students while Chris was painting in the campus' art room. Getting bored, they started to listen some music. And when you listen, you tended to sing. The trio were no different. They had just finished a song Medley of _The Little Mermaid_, _Aladdin_, _Mulan_ and_ Beauty and the Beast_ and it was _Pocahontas_'s turn. Kurt had just finished singing 'Just Around The River Bend' when he heard a familiar cry outside the door.

"**_I want my dolphin! I want my dolphin! I miss my dolphin! Kurtie Dolphin! Can you hear me?_**"

Kurt's eyes widened immediately. Nick and Jeff turned around.

"What's wrong?" Nick whispered.

"It's my old glee club!" Kurt shout-whispered and Niff gasped as they frantically looked for places so Kurt could hide.

"**_WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! YOU HAD MY BROTHER ALL THE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!_**"

"Oh my god! It's Finn!" Kurt gasped and the three all looked at the window. There was a huge tree with a huge canopy just outside the window.

"I'm going to hide in the tree!" Kurt said. "Nick, open the window now!"

The brunette opened the window and Kurt climbed onto the window sill.

"Kurt! Be careful!" Jeff cried-whispered behind. Kurt looked back and nodded at them before he leaped. Niff's hearts jumped to their throat but they let out a sigh of relief when Kurt landed on the tree's thick branch and hid well in the leaves. Nick closed the window and Jeff went to open the door. That's how the situation evolved.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nick muttered

"Yeah, barely hurts." Jeff said as he rubbed his stomach. The door knob rammed into his stomach. Damn, Finn was really savage. They were pretty sure that Jeff's internal organs would rupture by the giant teen's force if Jeff was human.

"We gotta go. The performance is going to start soon." Kurt said as he helped them to get to his feet.

"They still cared about you." Jeff said suddenly as they left the room. Kurt stopped. "Especially your almost step-brother."

"I know." Kurt said. "I can see that."

"And you care about him too." Nick said.

"We're gonna be late." Kurt said bluntly and walked again.

"But, Kurt-" Jeff tried.

"I don't want to talk about it for now." Kurt said stubbornly. The trio rushed in the woods and snuck into Dalton in no time. Vampire speeds. They went into the hall just as the principal was making his speech on the closing ceremony of Dalton's annual open day. They walked into the backstage and found the Warblers.

"Hey." Nick called and they turned to look at them, particularly at Kurt.

"Hey." They called back.

Kurt walked to Sebastian. The green-eyed boy looked back at him and the shorter teen dashed into his arms. No one cat-calls or wolf-whistles this time. Instead, they engulfed the two in a giant group hug. After a while, they broke loose from each other and Wes got the signal.

"Alright, Warblers. Show time. 'Glad You Came', solo by Sebastian and 'Teenage Dream', solo by Blaine." He announced quietly. The group nodded.

They were ready on stage. Kurt was hidden within the crowd. The curtain pulled open and the students, parents, staffs and visitors cheered. Kurt noticed that the New Directions were sitting on the front line. "Bad idea." He told himself and hoped no one noticed him. Sebastian stepped forward and the show began.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me  
spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me  
fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me  
well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see  
you and me**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me  
spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me  
fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me  
well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see  
you and me**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

They finished the song and the crowd gave them a huge applause. Some students on the balcony was recording and giving them a standing ovation to the a capella group. Sebastian stepped back into the crowd and stood next to Kurt, taking his hand while Blaine stepped up. The crowd cheered even louder as the Warblers started to sing again.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on.  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong.  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down...**

**Before you met me,  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy.  
You brought me to life,  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine...**

Blaine held out his hand to the crowed as the group started to dance in a more synchronised way than New Directions had ever been.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I, will be young forever.**

The dance got more vigorous as the climax was reached.

**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream!  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep.  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real.  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.**

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach.  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets.  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete.**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I, will be young forever.**

**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream.  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep.  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe  
This is real.  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.**

**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans.  
Be your teenage dream tonight!  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream tonight!**

The Warblers patted on their jeans and stroke their legs as they sang.

**(Oh... Wo!)**

**You make me feel(Yeah! Baby! Teenage Dream!)  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream.  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep.  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!**

**My heart stops(Woah...)  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real.  
So take a chance and (Woah... Woah...)  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!**

**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans.  
Be your teenage dream tonight!**

The Warblers sang in unison as the final verse was on the brink.

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight!**

The choreography the Warblers did was the same we saw on the show so not much details is needed. Anyway, after the performance, the crowd gave them a standing ovation again. Some of the girls even tried to get to them to get the boys' numbers. As for the New Directions, they just sat at their spot, mouth agape.

"Wow. Looks like we have got some stiff competition at Regionals." Sam said to Puck and Artie who were sitting on either side of him with awed expressions. Rachel, on the other hand, was livid. These guys were just awesome. They moved in a unison, they made their own music and made the words real. they had invested their enthusiasm into the event. Not like Rachel, who, to be honest, could be replaced with a wet rag and got the same emotional depth. She just finished the song, not sang it.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian disappeared into the backstage soon as after they bowed deeply. Luckily, none of the NDs recognised him as their eyes were all glued to the two eye-catching soloists. They hurried to the door while the rest of the Warblers were swarmed by groups and groups of crowds, asking for autographs, photo taking, even telephone numbers or Facebook address. Wes, Blaine, Fred and Thad walked up to meet Rachel and Will while the others like Niff were exchanging their numbers with their new friends.

"So, how was it? Is spying worth the trip?" Wes asked Will, looking at him as if daring him to deny that it was part of the reason they had come.

"Well, I'd say we have some stiff competition." Will replied, looking a little sheepish at having been caught.

"Oh, these are barely even our best songs, these two are just some songs we used to sing on the day when the freshmen registered. Blaine used to sing the second song in parties as well. That was his representative work and most of us thought he did better than the original singer (_**A.N.: Uh... No offense to Miss Katy Perry.) **_." Thad replied with a shrug.

"Not even your best?!" Rachel screeched and all the boys winced at the pitch of her voice and David thought that even the bats would stir at the sound of it.

"Ow, that hurts my ears." Nick said and covered his ears.

"No. We knew this would happen, so we used these, uh, what we so called, back-up performances. I mean, most of the people in the school had heard me sing 'Teenage Dream' because as Thad had mentioned, I sang it in the parties. The crowd just like hearing us." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I can't believe that! Your glee club is popular!" Puck whined, that was one problem with being in NDs, you ranked at the bottom of the social chain, even if you were the most popular person.

"We're like rock stars, it's really a very exclusive club. We have like about 50 people trying out per year but we usually only take in maybe 3 to 4 of them. Yet no one's bitter about it." Thad said.

"50!" Finn exclaimed.

"Dude! We couldn't get 3 people to try out at the beginning of the year!" Puck said his eyes wide at the number.

"Well. We even have directors from Broadway asking us to perform in Summer when the main cast were on vacation." Thad said as if it was nothing but Rachel looked absolutely red with rage. "Besides, every group here are tightly knit together. Once you're in, your group mates will defend you to the end, whether that be to a student, teacher or family member. We look after and help each other. The other clubs are the same but at the same time, each club helped each other too. Dalton is like a big family."

Rachel was going to say something but Will cut her off.

"Thank you guys." He said. "This has been a very rewarding trip."

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Phew. That was really close. Kurt. And too bad, NDs. Kurt was right in front of you and none of you, really, NONE of you noticed him! You guys are just way too focus on staring at Sebastian and Blaine. What a pity. Sigh. No wonder Kurt chose to leave you guys. Anyway, it's time for some Kurtbastian moments after this. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: Go ahead. I give you full permission to do that. :D_**

**_JasonDragon64: You are right about Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel, the rest are more like Warblers-friendly._**

**_ blacksoulclearmind : You know where Kurt hides now. :P_**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: XD. Well I actually prefer something more classical like Simon & Garfunkel, The Platters and Michael Learns To Rock. :D_**


	12. The Night

**Ch. 11: The Night**

**_A.N.: So now it's time to have some sweet romance first. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour_**. The scene at night is based on "Key To My Heart" by Sweetandsnarky89.

* * *

After the show, Sebastian and Kurt hurried back to their dorm. Once they were back in the room. Kurt collapsed to the floor and Sebastian pulled him into his tight hug while making soothing sounds.

"Shh..." Sebastian comforted the crying boy.

"How can I be so stupid?!" Kurt sobbed. "I knew that they were coming and I sang those stupid songs on top of my lungs!"

"It's not your fault, Kurt." Sebastian gently said.

Kurt looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No." Sebastian shook his head. "But I'm sure you and your step-brother are hurt."

"I know." He said. "I can see that. Blaine told me through mental language when we were performing. God, I miss him! I miss Brittany! I miss my dad!"

"I know." Sebastian said as he rocked the boy back and forth.

"I want to see him. I want to see my dad." Kurt whispered. "But how do I explain myself to them? A vampire. They will absolutely freak out!"

"I'm sorry. Kurt." Sebastian's heart stung. "Maybe this is not the life you want."

"No." Kurt cut his boyfriend off. "If Daniel hadn't changed me, I would have been dead. He had no other choices. He changed me, he brought me to his family, I met you, you guys enrol me in Dalton, I made friends with the Warblers, you guys recognise my talent, and some Broadway directors invite me to perform in summer. That is something I am the most grateful in my life. I never thought I would be able to escape that little hell town called Lima, but I can now. And you, you are just awesome. You cared about me so much."

Being with Sebastian had been some of the most fantastic moment for Kurt. They had some coffee dates and movie nights. By holding Sebastian's hand, Kurt could feel the sparks and the strange unity feeling. If some homophobic idiots were stupid enough to bash them, a glare from Sebastian would stop them and those homophobes would soon find their whole body dirty and in pain because the mosquitoes, the bees and the wasps started their revenge. The birds would drop their droppings onto their heads as well.

"You want to talk?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded.

"Wait for me until tonight. At ten." Sebastian said and he planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt nodded and drifted into sleep.

Sebastian put Kurt on bed and planted another kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving the room.

"How was him?" A voice rang behind Sebastian. He turned and saw Wes standing behind him.

"Not very good." Sebastian sighed. "He missed some of his friends in New Directions and his family, especially his dad."

"He need to meet his dad sometime in the future and tell him the truth." Wes sighed. "He will have to do it himself."

"I know." Sebastian said. "And he knows that too. What worries him is how to explain that he is a vampire without freaking them, especially his dad. His dad had suffered from a heart attack before."

"I hope that Burt won't hate him if he told him the truth." Wes said.

"He probably won't." The green-eyed boy said. "He loves his son so much. But if he really did hated him forever or had another heart attack because of that, in either way, it will completely crush Kurt."

"Yes, it is." Wes agreed.

* * *

Kurt woke up and it was already dark outside. It was still half an hour before Sebastian came. He stayed on his bed, lay on his stomach and got out his old mobile phone. He got a new phone from Daniel on his first day of school, they allowed him to keep his old phone. Kurt, however, took away the old SIM card. He scrolled through the photo gallery and finally stopped at one photo. It was the only family photo that Kurt had before his mother died of leukaemia. His heart stung as he remembered all the warmth coming from her smiles, her hugs and her voice. He and his dad looked so happy that time. Kurt wondered if Carole and Finn could replace these two holes in his father's heart after the death of his wife and the disappearance of his son.

He scrolled and another picture showed up. It was taken when Kurt was ten, two years after he came out. He and his dad were having a mini tea-party, a routine he usually did with his mom. It was taken by his aunt Mildred. She and Uncle Tony were the only relatives that decided to side with him after he came out. Maybe his dad could seek comfort from them too. The feeling of being betrayed and hurt were long gone, now it was missing, like his heart had some hollow part.

Sebastian came on time, and Kurt was already when he opened the door. Kurt was wearing skinny and torn stone-washed blue jeans, a light grey T-shirt and a pair of old tennis shoes. Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Wow. That was refreshing." He said with a smirk. "I didn't know you have these things."

"I helped my dad in his mechanic shop." Kurt said quietly. "You won't expect me to wear my expensive clothes and boots there, right?"

The smile on Sebastian's face fell immediately.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." The counter-tenor said. "So where are we going?"

"Uh... What?" Sebastian was snapped out of his musing. Damn, he was too busy in staring at Kurt's ass and legs. Maybe he should really secretly throw away all Kurt's skin tight jeans, otherwise he's going to be driven crazy by Kurt's sinfully scorching sexiness.

"I said." Kurt replied with his arms crossed on his chest. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Sebastian grinned. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded. Sebastian grabbed his hand and they shot through the opened window. They landed into the quiet forest behind the dorm. They snuck into the forest in a quick but quiet sprint.

"Seb!" Kurt called. "How far are we going?"

"We are almost there." The meerkat boy replied.

They stopped after another 5 minutes of sprinting. In front of them was a small opening within the tall, dense cluster of trees. There was a brook flowing quietly in the dark and it looked glittering in silver. There were some fireflies flying in the grassland too. Kurt was sure Sebastian came here earlier because there was already a blanket lying on the ground, near the brook.

"Do you trust me?" The taller teen asked.

"I trust you." Kurt replied quietly.

"Then, I want you to close your eyes for a few minutes. Okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine for me." Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

Then, Kurt felt Sebastian took his hand and gradually led him forward. He heard the voice from the grass and the brook. The voice of stepping on grass was crispy and the flowing voice of the brook was so smooth. It was like a natural symphony, so harmonic, so serene.

"Now, I want you to lie down. Keep your eyes close, don't peep." He heard Sebastian's silky voice whispered near his ear which sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm not." Kurt whispered back and did so. He felt his back landed on the soft blanket. Sebastian must have laid down too because he could hear that.

"Alright." The green-eyed boy whispered. "Now open your eyes."

Kurt did and he gasped as soon as he saw the scenery. Within this opening of trees, the sky was occupied by the half-moon with this graceful bend and filled with stars.

"It's so beautiful!" Kurt whispered.

"And peaceful too." Sebastian whispered. "You know, whenever I feel troubled or annoyed or lost, I come here and talk to the stars and the moon. Somehow my annoyance disappeared after the talk. I bet you have watched 'The Lion King', right?"

Kurt nodded and he recalled the scene.

"The great kings from the past looked down on us from those stars." Kurt quoted. "That was the moment when Mufasa told Simba that he was not alone, right? Simba's last lesson."

"Yes." Sebastian said as they both stared into the starry night sky. "But I would like to change some of the words from that quotation."

"Oh, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"The people who always loved you looked down on you from those stars." Sebastian said quietly.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"I don't really know." Sebastian admitted honestly. "But by thinking this, I don't feel so lonely. This is my way to cope with those terrible feelings. I hope it helps you too."

Kurt just lay there in silent, thinking that his mother was one of those stars, or perhaps the moon, hanging up there and guiding him. For the first time, Kurt felt the heaviness bulking on his heart lifted.

"It does." Kurt said as he felt tears welling up. "I just hope mom will be with me."

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug.

"She is here. She lives in you, remember." He muttered quietly. "And she will always be proud of you."

Kurt hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sebby." Kurt muttered in the taller teen's chest. "Thank you for being with me in times like this."

"It's my responsibility." Sebastian said and Kurt looked up from the boy's chest with watery eyes. "Remember, Kurt. I'm your boyfriend, your mate. We will spend our future together to the very end of time."

Kurt hugged him tighter and Sebastian did the same.

"Mom will definitely like you." Kurt said.

"She will?" The taller boy said.

"I'm sure of that." Kurt said. "I want to introduce you and my new family to her too."

Kurt left Sebastian's hug and looked at the stars again. It was Friday so the curfew was at 2am. They had plenty of time. Kurt found Polaris in no time and talked to the star.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." He spook. "The bullying in McKinley got a bit out of hand and I fled. I failed you. But luckily, I was saved by a new family: The Phillips. The father Daniel changed me to a vampire because I was run over by a truck. I have learnt how to control myself now and I'm now studying with them, in Dalton. It is a very nice place, the people love you and accept you. I have made lots of good friends and I want you to meet my first boyfriend too. His name is Sebastian Smythe and he treats me well. I hope you like him. But I miss my dad too. I left him. I want to go back to him but I can't because he will freak out or even have another heart attack. Can you help me to protect him? Just let dad remember me as I used to be."

"Mrs. Hummel." Sebastian talked to the bright star and got hold of Kurt's hand. "Kurt had told me everything. And I swear on my life that I will protect him. My brothers in the Warblers and I will keep him safe and protect him. You can now rest in peace and don't need to worry about him."

Kurt turned to face Sebastian. There were only several inches between the two teens. They looked at each other in the eyes. Sebastian leaned forward to Kurt slowly. Kurt closed his eyes and soon felt Sebastian's mint chocolate smelling lips touched his own. Kurt didn't push back, he leaned into the kiss. Sebastian's hands snaked around Kurt's slender waist while Kurt's hands reached up to hold on the green-eyed's strong shoulder. It could turn into a sweaty make-out for both of them but it was this moment when Sebastian's phone vibrated.

"Wait, baby." Sebastian broke the kiss and reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Sebastian. Where are you?" It was Wes on the line.

"I'm in the woods. Old usual place." He answered.

"Is Kurt being with you?"

"Yes."

"You two need to get back here. We've got some important news." Wes's tone was solemn.

"Ok. We'll be back about 15 minutes." Sebastian said and hung up.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. But we need to go back." Sebastian said and the two got up. Kurt took the blanket and they sprinted back to Dalton in 10 minutes. All the Neptune resident, that was all the Warblers plus Flint, were all gathering in the kitchen.

"Guys, what happened?" Sebastian asked the group as he continued to hold Kurt's hand.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: I love the talking scene between Mufasa and Simba in The Lion King. The speech is so moving; The background music is so epic; And the most important thing is the family bond between the father and son is so touching. :')_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: Uhm... Not kitty Kurt. It's just the super-agility thanks to the power of vampires._**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: Well, it is supposed to be. But in Finn's extreme fury, the force is so great that even the vampires will start to feel pain. :)_**

**_Eraman: Thank you. :)_**

**_blacksoulclearmind: Good. Your hatred towards her may accelerate in the coming chapters. :D_**

**_SincerelyYourSecret: Wow, thank you. :D_**

**_fimisibf: Maybe in later chapters._**


	13. The News

**Ch. 12: The News**

**_A.N.: Tada._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour_**. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here.

* * *

"Guys, what happened?" Sebastian asked the group as he continued to hold Kurt's hand.

"Emily just called." Wes said. "You know she has this huge ball room in both Westerville and Lima. She got a booking from Carole Hudson. She said that she and her boyfriend Burt Hummel were getting married next week and they wanted to have this ball room in Lima for the party that followed the wedding."

"So you mean they engaged?" Kurt said in delight. "That's wonderful!"

"Maybe." Wes said with a slight smile.

"So that means-" Blaine said but was cut off by his phone beeping.

"Guys, Finn just sent me a message. He wants us to join them and sing some songs for the couple." He said with a smile but trailed off soon. "The New Directions will be there too."

"I don't sing then." Kurt said quietly, "All I want is to watch them having this new life without me. I just need to watch at the back or at the window."

"But Kurt, this isn't right!" Thad said. "You are one of their family members."

"They don't need to be bothered for having a gay family member again." Kurt insisted. "They don't need that and I'm tired of having that kind of life again."

"Kurt-" David tried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said with a tone that no discussion room was left.

"So are we going?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, of course we are going." Kurt said. "It's just I'm not performing."

"If you are not performing, I'm not going too." Sebastian piped up quietly and Kurt turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you to be alone." Sebastian said simply.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"So I guess that's it." Wes said. "We need to decide what song we need to perform though. Any suggestion?"

"What about 'The Wedding'?" Nick asked and everyone stared at him.

"Nicky, that's a girl song." Jeff piped up. "And Kurt is not performing so we don't have the one with the suitable range to sing it."

"My dad likes some classic like songs from 'The Platters' or Andy Williams." Kurt said.

"'The Platters'?" Hunter asked and then his eyes lit up. "Ah! I know one! What about 'Ebb Tide'?"

"That's a great idea. So who is singing it?" Wes said.

"Blaine." It was the unison answer.

"Blaine, you okay with that?" Wes asked and the short brunette nodded.

"So Andy Williams?" Wes asked.

"'A Summer Place. '" David suggested. "And Wes should sing it."

"Ok." Wes replied before something hit him and his head snapped up. "Wait. What?!"

"You heard me." David grinned. "All those in favour?"

Immediately, everyone raised their hand, some like Niff and Chris raised both. They were all laughing like some idiots. Wes glared at David who was smiling sheepishly.

"I hate you." He said.

"That's no way you back down now. Your voice is fantastic, we all knew that, you know that."

"And you knew that I was distracted because of this and you USED me!"

"Not my fault. Bye!" David grinned and dashed behind the group of boys.

"DAVID!" Wes yelled and got to his feet too. The boys separated quickly and shuddered under the power of a fuming Wes. But the African boy was nowhere to be seen. Wes looked around with eyes on fire, so intense that the others feared that the head boys of Warblers and dorm prefect of student hall Neptune would spontaneously combust.

"DAVID MITCHELL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Wes yelled. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

The door to the stairs slammed open and Wes ran out the room.

"Wow. That's something really new. I have never heard Wes cursed in the past 60 years." A voice was heard next to Jeff and the blonde squeaked.

"Ahh!" He screamed. "Ghost!"

Laughter rang and the air next to Jeff materialised to reveal a boy.

"David?!" The group gasped, except Flint.

"Yeah, it's me." The African boy smirked.

"How... How did you do that?" Nick asked.

"Flint's work." David said. "He made this magical invisible cap and I offered to try it. And the result was impressing."

"This is the latest magical spell I learnt from mom." Flint explained. "It's the most difficult one I have ever learnt, but it goes well."

"That's brilliant!" Niff exclaimed. "Can we have one?"

"NO!" Everyone in the room screeched in terror.

"Nah ah." Flint swung his index finger. "I will make a cap like this for everyone but definitely not you two."

Niff pouted and gave their best puppy eyes but no one budged this time.

"Why?" Jeff protested. "That's unfair!"

"Because if you get your hands on it, the whole dorm or even the entire school will be a wreck in seconds." Thad said and got a glimpse at the door.

"Uhm... I took back what I just said." Thad said as his eyes widened. "Actually, the whole dorm will be burnt to the ground soon, by the raging fire from Wes."

Everyone turned their head to the door in unison, and there he was. Wes was standing at the door and panting, with anger rose to an even higher level, to the Warblers' horror.

"David, I think you should run, like right now." Rock said quietly and Wes roared on top of his lungs.

"DAVID!" The Asian vampire yelled.

"Fred! Help me!" David frantically said and the said teen rolled his eyes.

"You are no better than Blaine. I swear, David." Fred grumbled before turning to Wes.

"Calm down, Wes. Just calm down." Fred said in a voice like a father soothing a fuming kid. But it worked, Wes did seem to calm down after that.

"Fine. But this is not yet over, David Mitchell." Wes grumbled. "Now what?"

"Wait. You got this cap and you turned transparent, right?" Trent asked and Flint nodded.

"Well then, you can go and witness the wedding of your dad, Kurt." Trent said and Kurt smiled. Everyone seemed delight about that.

"I'm glad about that." Kurt said. "Thanks Flint."

"Uh, you're welcome." The young wizard blushed. "I like helping my friends."

"And before I forget." Thad said. "Maybe we should do a group number at the wedding too."

"Hmm... It's doable." Wes said. "So what song?"

"What about 'When I Fall In Love'?" Chris piped.

"You mean the song from 'Sleepless in Seattle', performed by Celine Dion?" Hunter asked and Chris nodded.

"Yes. I think I have the choir version of it in my room. I will go check for it." Chris said.

"So that's it?" Wes asked and everyone nodded. "So we can leave now."

Everyone left but Wes called.

"But David. Stay. Here." Wes growled at the back and David groaned and the other looked at him with sympathy.

"You can't escape it. Davie." Blaine said and patted on his boyfriend's shoulder and David glared at him.

The group left the two and any possible fiasco behind as they headed back to their rooms.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Uh oh. Angry Wes is horrible! Poor poor David. And the invisible cap thing comes from the book "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief". Remember Annabeth's cap? Yeah, that's what inspired me. And Andy Williams and The Platters, they are my dad's favourite besides Simon & Garfunkel, and so do I. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to dear readers' reviews:_**

**_blacksoulclearmind: Thank you. The brook scene is one of my favourite one._**

**_JasonDragon64: Oh thank you._**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: If they are compatible to my story, then they can. :D_**

**_Eraman: Thanks._**

**_SincerelyYourSecret: It is? Well I love "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" scene more than "Hakuna Matata" if you ask me. But the whole film is good._**

**_Sarahamanda Klaine: Thanks and wait. :)_**

**_yngoldfogee: It's good to hear that. :)_**


	14. The Wedding

**Ch. 13: The Wedding**

**_A.N.: So here we are. Uh, Rachel the banshee will do something damaging. Again. Gross, I hate her, really hate her, in this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK_****_, Logan is from CP Coultour. _**And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here. The wedding party was based on Eraman's "Asian Mystery" to a small extent.

* * *

Kurt felt tears stung his eyes as he watched Finn walk his mom down the aisle, handing her to his dad and Burt took her hand. Sebastian and he were standing on the first row, watching the whole event unfold.

"I'm so happy for you dad." Kurt whispered as his dad kissed Carole after the priest announced them as a couple. The guests and the NDs cheered. Burt and Carole were crying, Finn was crying and Kurt was silently crying too. Sebastian squeezed his hand and Kurt turned to smile at him through his teary eyes. They couldn't see each other because they were now invisible, but they could feel each other. Sebastian smiled back.

"Let's go." Sebastian said as the newlyweds walked out of the church. "We can help the Warblers before the party starts."

"I just hope that Niff won't do anything stupid again." Kurt grumbled as they sped to the ball room which was 30 minutes away from the church. They made it there in 5 minutes.

"Looks like everything's going well." Kurt said as they went into the ballroom. Everyone was busy, the vampire and werewolf Warblers were moving bulky items like tables, chairs and the band equipment. The human Warblers were preparing something lighter like the cutlery and table cloths. Flint was here to decorate the room with his magical skills. They finished their job on time and went to a coffee shop nearby to have a drink just as the guest arrived. Everyone gaped at the wonderfully decorated room as they entered. After a while when everyone was seated, Emily came in. She was a tall woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair, beautiful but kind like any mother should look like. It was obvious that she was a belle when she was younger.

"Good evening," Emily said. "And welcome to the wedding dinner for Burt and Carole."

She smiled at the new couple.

"And thanks for choosing our one dragon service from us 'Rossum-Phillips Wedding Designer' and we are going to give you a gift." She signalled the staff to get the present.

"We are giving this wedding cake as present for free." She said and the staff returned with a four storey high cake with different tastes. The bottom one was chocolate; the third was strawberry; the second was vanilla while the top one was mango. It was decorated by different colours of fondant and fake flowers. Everyone cheered as the cake was put in the middle of the room.

"It was my godchildren who designed and made it for you. I would like to congratulate the newlyweds once again and now, please enjoy your dinner."

* * *

The serving staff entered with huge trays of food. Carole got up and hugged Emily and waved Finn to come over and Emily hugged the tall teen too. Then as Finn went to prepare his speech, one of the guests noticed that there was an empty chair placing in between Burt and Finn.

"Is there an extra chair?" She asked Carole and Burt. Immediately, Burt's smile stiffened.

"No, it's the chair for Kurt." Carole smiled sadly. "He went missing a few months ago. And this chair is for him so he will have his seat when he comes back."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The old woman said. "Oh, I need to go now. It's almost my time to give my speech."

The guests made their speeches and gave their blessings to the new couple. Finally, it's Finn's turn.

"-I am really happy for mom and my new stepdad. They finally got someone to love them. I just hope that my sweet innocent little stepbrother is here too. He must be so happy to see this happen. I miss him." Finn said and took a deep breath as he mentioned Kurt. What they didn't know is Kurt is sobbing silently at the door in Sebastian's arms. But just like Finn said, Kurt was happy. Finally, his dad wouldn't be alone or got prank calls.

"And mom and stepdad, I have a little present for you too. I have invited my friends to give you some performance. Ah, not the NDs. I hope you enjoy it."

As Finn stepped away from the stage, the door of the room opened again and all the Warblers except Kurt, Sebastian and Flint casually got into the room, humming in a harmonic way as Blaine, who was the first one to get into the room, softly sang.

**First the tide rushes in  
Plants a kiss on the shore  
Then rolls out to sea  
And the sea is very  
Still once more**

**So I rush to your side  
Like the oncoming tide  
With one burning thought  
Will your arms open wide**

The Warblers gathered on the stage and sang with passion as the song started to swell.

**At last, we're face to face  
And as we kiss  
Through an embrace  
I can tell, I can feel  
You are love, you are real  
Really mine in the rain  
In the dark, in the sun**

**Like the tide at its ebb  
I'm at peace in the  
Web of your arms**

Blaine finished his song and the guests, except the NDs, cheered. Most of the NDs were just too shock to give a response before they snapped out of their gaze and joined the cheer. A few of them, however, were furious that the Warblers had infiltrated their event. Blaine and David stepped up to get Burt and Carole to their feet as the rest of the Warblers started to sing with Wes leading them again. Blaine and David led the couple to dance. The guests started to stand up and dance as well.(**Wes**, _Warblers_)

**There's a summer place  
Where it may rain or storm  
Yet I'm safe and warm  
For within that summer place**

**Your arms reach out to me  
And my heart is free  
From all cares  
For it knows**

**There are no gloomy skies  
When seen through the eyes  
Of those who are blessed with love**

**And the sweet secret of  
A summer place is that it's anywhere  
When two people share**

**All their hopes  
All their dreams  
All their love**

_(Oh...  
A summer place  
Is that's anywhere  
Where two people share  
All their love)_

**And the sweet secret of  
A summer place is that it's anywhere  
When two people share**

**All their hopes  
All their dreams  
All their love**

**Hmm…  
Hmm…**

The crowd cheered again as the Warblers bowed but unfortunately, Rachel the banshee decided to break this wonderful moment.

"SPIES! What are they doing here?" She shouted. The rest of the guests and most of the NDs glared at her.

"Seriously, Berry." Lauren said impatiently. "Do you have to wail like some kid dropped their ice-cream on the floor every time you see them?"

"Man-hands, remember we don't even have our set-lists." Santana said with her hands crossed on her chest. "Even if we have one, the pattern will always be the same."

Rachel wanted to shot back but David walked up to her and said,

"We are coming to perform." David said with mock politeness. "Our friend Finn Hudson-Hummel invited us to sing some songs to his mom and stepdad as his own surprise gift for them. And as this young lady had said, you don't need to wail every time when you see us. You know, your shrill voice hurts our ears. Now, just sit down because we have one more group number to go. Don't be so selfish to delay the programme."

Reluctantly, Rachel sat down. David turned to the guests.

"Sorry for the fiasco we just caused, we apologise for ruining your mood." He said but the crowd shook their heads.

"Not at all. Your performances are excellent." Carole said and the others clapped their hands.

"Yeah, those songs are my favourite." Burt said, smiling. The Warblers smiled back.

"So this is group number is dedicated to not only the newlyweds, but also anybody who had found the love of their lives." Blaine said and stared at the door, knowing that Kurt and Sebastian were standing there, watching everything happened. They were indeed standing there, Kurt smiled and leaned against Sebastian's chest. The taller teen's hands encircled his waist. Hunter walked to the piano while Chris took out a French horn. Hunter started to play the piano and the group joined later.

**Maybe I'm old-fashioned,  
Feeling like I do.  
Maybe I am living in the past,  
But when I meet the right one,  
I know that I'll be true.  
My first love will be my last.**

The French horn joined the piano as the main theme of the song began.

**When I fall in love,  
It will be forever,  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is,  
Love is ended before it's begun.  
And too many moonlight kisses,  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.**

**When I give my heart,  
It will be completely,  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
And the moment I can feel that,  
You feel that way too,  
Is when I fall in love with you.**

The piano went on for a moment before the group sang in different harmonies, they blended in and set each other off perfectly.

**Maybe I'm old-fashioned,  
Feeling like I do.  
Maybe I am living in the past,  
But when I meet the right one,  
I know that I'll be true.  
My first love will be my last.**

The piano was played stronger as the main theme reprised in a much stronger emotion.

**When I fall in love,  
It will be forever,  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is,  
Love is ended before it's begun.  
And too many moonlight kisses,  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.**

The singing voice and the piano halted for a moment before they sang in unison again, with both the piano and the French horn backing up them.

**When I give my heart,  
It will be completely,  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
And the moment I can feel that,  
You feel that way too,  
Is when I fall in love…  
(When I fall in love…)  
(When I fall in love…)**

The voice from the Warblers was so loud that it echoed in the room after they took a break. Then they softly sang.

**With you.**

They sang in harmony, the French horn softly joined without breaking the melodic and romantic atmosphere.

**Maybe I'm old-fashioned,  
I love you.**

The song was ended with the piano and the French horn playing the final part of the song. After that, the crowd gave them a standing ovation and some of them were in tears. The Warblers bowed deeply before they walked out of the room. Blaine, Wes and David hugged Finn at the door.

"Thank you dude." The giant teen said. "I'm so moved by that. I wish my group can sing like that."

They grinned and waved him goodbye as they walked out the room and kissed Emily goodbye.

"Goodnight, boys. Thank you so much for your help." She called. "And safe drive."

"Bye, Aunt Emily." The group called back and they got into their respective cars. Wes, David, Blaine, Fred and Thad went into their cars and found Kurt and Sebastian were already sitting in it. They were snuggling each other closely.

"So, what do you guys think?" Wes said as he got into the driver seat.

"The performances were brilliant, especially the last one." Sebastian said. "Both Kurt and I are so moved."

"Are you okay? Kurt?" David asked the pale boy and everyone in the car turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm just so moved and happy. Finally my dad had someone to be with him." He said and smiled. The others beamed and Sebastian kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go." Wes said and they started their journey back to Dalton.

TBC...

* * *

**_A.N.: The last song "When I Fall In Love" is the song we sang during the 150 anniversary concert of my secondary school about two years ago. I was an alumnus at that time, freshly graduated. :D So here's the link. (Delete 384K)_**

**_www. 384K youtube. 384K com 384K /watch?v=7l47DAdcJKw_**

**_And Jesus, Berry. You are making everyone to hate you more. Gross. :(_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_SincerelyYourSecret: Thank you. :D_**

**_Sarahamanda Klaine: Thank you. :)_**

**_Eraman: XD I told you it is like a crack scene._**

**_JasonDragon64: Hmm... Maybe, because I have just got an idea how to write Burt to a bit more like a villian. I have to consider about it. :S_**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: Thank you._**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: I really hope you can continue that because I suck at writing._**


	15. The Visit, Again

**Ch. 14: The Visit, Again**

**_A.N.: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. 3 And virtual hugs._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here_**.

* * *

After the wedding, the newlyweds went to their honeymoon in Waikiki as planned. And the life of both the Warblers and the New Directions were back to normal in no time. Soon it was in mid-December, the air was chilly and it had been snowing for a while. It was school break today in Dalton and the Warblers were staying in their warm, cosy Neptune dorm. None of them wanted to leave. Most of them, except one.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked as he handed a cup of warm chocolate to his boyfriend. That was Kurt's favourite drink during cold weathers and he didn't want to change his habit after being changed to a vampire. "You've been staring out of the window for about 2 hours."

"Nothing." Kurt replied, but his gaze was still on the window.

"Come on, Kurt." Sebastian said as he sat down on Kurt's bed. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody. What's bothering you?"

"..."

"You can tell me when you feel right, I just want to help." Sebastian said quietly.

"It's okay. I don't mind telling the others." Kurt replied.

"So what's bothering you?" Sebastian asked.

"It's today." Kurt said. "My mom died because of leukaemia on this day, eight years ago."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." Sebastian hugged him tight.

"Eight whole years, without her. Time can wash away my tears, but it was painfully slow." Kurt said as he held Sebastian's hand which was placed in front of chest. Sebastian just held him tight, knowing that "I'm sorry." was just a rubbish thing to say.

"You want to see her?" The taller teen asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I want to." Kurt replied as he turned his gaze away from the window. "I want to see her."

"Then go." Sebastian said. "I'm coming with you. Take enough clothes, it's cold outside."

"Wait, won't it bother..."

"Bull shit, nothing will bother me if that makes you feel better."

"Ok."

"Good. I'll meet you in the parking lot in 2 minutes."

45 minutes later, Sebastian and Kurt were on their way to the cemetery.

"Are you sure they won't mind us leaving?" Kurt asked as he drove in his Navigator, a newer one with the same model. They left a note in their room, telling the boys that they had gone for a while.

"Why would they?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"We planned to play Mario Kart Wii before having a musical medley, but..." Kurt began but was cut off by the green-eyed boy.

"Come on. They will understand." Sebastian said and Kurt looked at him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked as he stopped in the parking lot.

"Because they are the Warblers." Sebastian said.

"We're here." Kurt said and the duo got out of the car.

"Can you leave me some space? I want to do it alone first." Kurt said and Sebastian nodded.

"Fine, I'll give you some distance." He said and they entered the graveyard. Kurt was walking alone on the silent ground while Sebastian was following him about 2 to 3 metres behind. They walked passed through different graves, with tombstones new and old, complete or broken. The sky was grey and snowing slightly. Kurt turned and turned. He looked at the empty path. This was the same path he walked with his dad after his mom died.

"So many years have passed." Kurt whispered, but Sebastian could still hear that thanks to the heightened sensation of a vampire. "People have changed so much, so does everything, but the scenery is still the same, and so does your love to me and vice versa, mom."

Then, the angelic, smooth singing voice of Kurt rang in the empty graveyard as the pale boy walked in the silent place.

**You were once  
My one companion,  
You were all  
That mattered.**

**You were once  
A friend and mother -  
Then my world  
Was shattered.**

Kurt walked along a bridge and continued to sing.

**Wishing you were  
Somehow here again,  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near.**

**Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would  
Be here.**

**Wishing I could  
Hear your voice again,  
Knowing that I  
Never would.**

**Dreaming of you  
Won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed  
I could.**

A drop of tear streamed down Kurt's pale face as he passed through serval graves with a statues of Ave Maria or angels.

**Passing bells  
And sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you,  
The wrong companions.  
You were warm and gentle.**

It was close. He was close to his mother's graveyard. His emotion started to stir like a hurricane and vented out in his voice as he sang loud and strong, with all the emotions putting in it.

**Too many years  
Fighting back tears.  
Why can't the past  
Just die?!**

**Wishing you were  
Somehow here again!  
Knowing we must  
Say goodbye.**

**Try to forgive,  
Teach me to live,  
Give me the strength  
To try!**

**No more memories.  
No more silent tears.  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years.**

He stopped and knelt down in front of a grave with a tombstone decorated with two little angels.

**Help me say  
Goodbye...**

**Help me say  
Goodbye!**

He looked up to the stone as he held the last note into the cold air. On it, it was written as:

"**_Elizabeth Garland-Hummel_**

**_1974-2002_**

**_Beloved wife, mother and patron_**

**_Forever loved, Forever missed_**"

Kurt planted a kiss on the cold, icy stone while Sebastian was standing not far behind him, there were tears in his eyes too. He walked forward and landed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kurt turned and looked at him. Those pair of big glasz eyes, as watery and glassy as before, with all the tears swimming in it. Kurt dived into Sebastian's hug.

"Shh... Shh... Shh..." Sebastian soothed the boy as he started to sob uncontrollably in his arms. "Don't cry. I'm here. Come on. Come on. Kurt, look at me."

Kurt's glasz eyes looked into Sebastian's green ones as the taller boy started to sing softly.

**Come, stop your crying,  
It'll be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.**

**I will protect you  
From all around you.  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.**

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always.  
Always.**

Kurt seemed to calm down after that, he looked up at his mate.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He said. "Now let me introduce you to my mom, a formal introduction."

"Ok." He said and Kurt took his hand. "Hi, mom. This is Sebastian, my boyfriend. He has been the one to be on my side when time gets really rough for me. He makes me happy. I have never felt that happy in my life, not after you died. You will like him. Without him, I don't even know what I will do."

"Mrs Hummel, we have been talking to you before, but I want to meet you formally. My words are the same, I will protect him with my life. You must be very proud of your son, I have never met such a fantastic person in my life. He's beautiful like an angel and strong as the grass. No matter what happened to him, he would find a way out and make him and you proud. I'm really happy to have him as my mate."

He bowed and looked at his boyfriend.

"Will she like me?" He asked. Kurt chuckled.

"No, she will love you." Kurt said and they hugged each other close and kissed.

* * *

Now let us rewind the time back to about 10 minutes after Kurt and Sebastian left Neptune.

Back at Dalton, Thad, Fred, Nick, Jeff, Wes and Flint were gathering in the Warbler room, watching the TV.

"These shows are rubbish." Thad grumbled as he got the remote and changed the channel. Then, suddenly, he stopped at the news channel.

"_The state of Alaska, Washington and Wyoming experienced cases of animal attacks." The woman on the screen looked bored as she reported the news. "10 people had been killed. We will first start from Alaska. The body of Alex Maxwell was found in middle of the forest. The dead is a tourist who went missing a few weeks ago. His body had shown signs of animal attack and broken neck. Another series of attacks happened on the outskirt of Seattle. Several street sleepers were found dead on the streets with their bodies showing similar pattern of the Alaska attack. The final case was in Wyoming. Two park patrollers and three tourists were found dead near a camping ground on the shore of the Yellowstone Lake. Apparently they had been dead for about two days._"

The six boys looked at each other, worry clear in their eyes.

"Can it be?" Jeff asked the others worriedly, which was very unusual for him.

"Do you think that will be the works of him?" Nick asked.

"Probably." Thad said. "It was a typical pattern for the Alaskan."

"I-" Wes said but was cut off by Olivia who slammed the door open.

"Wes! Have you seen Kurt?!" The Asian girl shouted.

"No. What-"

"I have a vision, Kurt and Sebastian were being attacked in a graveyard. It was the Alaskan!" She said and everyone in the room stood up.

"I'll go check their room." Fred said and ran out of the room. He reappeared a few seconds later. "They're gone! There was a note left saying they went to see Kurt's mom!"

"Oh god!" Nick said and dropped back to his chair.

"Thad, can you track where were Kurt and Sebastian?" Wes said and the short brunette closed his eyes.

"They are in Lima. Lima Permanent Cemetery!" The small brunette announced and everyone widened their eyes.

"Lima?! That's about 30 minutes away from here!" Fred said.

"That's not important! We need to go now!" Jeff said.

"I have a cousin living in Lima! Let me call her! She will help them!" Flint said as he got to his feet.

The six vampires sprinted out of the room while Flint transformed into a Peregrine Falcon, one of the fastest birds in the world, and flew into the air. As he flew, he called into the air.

"Cousin. Help me. I need you. Two of my friends will be attacked by the Alaskan in the graveyard in Lima. You need to help them." He called into the cold still air. It was a race against time.

Back to the cemetery, the couple were hugging each other close after breaking the kiss. Then they heard this voice which tore the quiet atmosphere.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked and Sebastian looked at him.

"Yes. It looks like someone's coming." The taller boy said and they heard again. Multiple footsteps on the snowing ground.

"I think we should go." Sebastian whispered and the two started to walk, only to find a man standing in front of their way. They turned back and saw three more standing behind them. They were trapped.

"Shit." Sebastian muttered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Only one expression left: Oh my god. :O_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Sarahamanda Klaine: Thank you._**

**_JasonDragon64: I'm thinking of she saying something really nasty when a director from Broadway is visiting the Warblers. The consequences, you all know. ;)_**

**_Eraman: She doesn't. That's why she will never be a star._**

**_miathefreak: Thank you._**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: Well, Disney scene again. :D I hope you enjoy._**

**_Kamui34: Just wait and see. ;)_**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: Thanks. And Kurt will be revealed to some of the NDs. Please note the passive voice here. :D_**


	16. The Fight

**Ch. 15: The Fight**

**_A.N.: Finally, it is done. I finished the fighting scene with the help of Igor Stravinsky. What? I was listening to the Infernal Dance from his ballet "The Firebird" when I wrote this chapter. I somehow used it as the background music during the fight. :D I hope I didn't screw it up. So here we go. Please… Pretty please. Don't hate me. Also, slight M rating here, for some blood shed._**

**__****_And one thing, do you want me to write something about the Warblers doing in Christmas or just jump to Regionals?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here_**.

* * *

"Hello. Sebastian Smythe-Phillips." The intruder said with a evil smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded.

"Oh, I'm just bored." The grey eye blonde said. "So I came here to find someone to play."

Then, he noticed Kurt.

"And what a precious here. I wonder how he tasted." He snickered and nodded at Kurt. Sebastian was shaking in rage as he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"Get out of here before I kill you, Alaskan. I hope you remember the fate of your partner." Sebastian hissed. The smirk on the blonde's face burst like a light bulb went out and his iris turned from grey to red as rage took over him. The three behind the duo stirred. They were some poor new-born changed by the blonde and forced to listen to him. Sebastian looked smug. "Oh what was her name? Victoria? Vicki! Or-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" The Alaskan screamed in anger. "You killed her! You killed my Veronica!"

"And I did because she tried to hurt my family. And in fact, she almost did." Sebastian said simply. "She tried to hurt Jeff because Nick turned down her feelings and went to Jeff instead. You know, that bitch almost managed to kill Jeff. She created an illusion which misled Nick to believe Jeff was her and tried to burn him alive! If it hadn't been Fred calmed him down in time, I couldn't possibly think what would happen. She did it to herself. She cheated on you and I wonder why you still defend her."

"Shut up! Shut up!" The Alaskan screamed. His face expression was now beyond fury. "How dare you took away the love of my life and then just go back to play with your boy toy?!"

"You shut the fuck up! Luke Silmen!" Sebastian growled. "He is not my boy toy and never will." **_(A.N.: No, this man has nothing to do with Eraman's Warbler Luke. He is based on the Luke in Percy Jackson.)_**

"Ah… So I get that. This is your mate." Luke grinned evilly. Sebastian's beautiful green eyes widened.

"Looks like I've got it right." He laughed menacingly. "My master will be so proud of me. Not only I accomplished his mission of killing the newborn in the Phillips, but also destroy the entire Phillip clan."

The trio started to circle the duo.

"Don't you dare!" Sebastian bellowed.

"Make me. Go!" Luke sneered and the three lunged. Sebastian grabbed Kurt and darted beneath them. The trio collided into each other and fell to the ground, seeking the opportunity, the two dashed to the bridge. Sebastian used his body as shield to protect Kurt as they ran. They ran within the graveyard, they heard their enemies rammed into gravestones, shattering them in process, but they were still following behind close.

But then Kurt tripped over a broken tombstone and fell. New-born No. 1 made his charge first and jumped on the fallen boy but was punched in the face by Sebastian. He fell to the ground with a thud. The New-born No. 2 and No. 3 caught their chance and No. 2 almost laid her fingers on Kurt's shoulder but was rammed aside by Sebastian who dashed back to his side. They rolled away and Luke took the opportunity and made his attack.

He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. His finger dug into Kurt's flesh and the pale boy cried in pain. Sebastian struggled to get back but the three new-borns blocked his way. Smirking, Luke slammed the boy into a nearby headstone. The black marble slab broke into two upon the violent force. Blood started to seep down the boy's forehead.

"Kurt!" Sebastian shouted in horror. He could feel the pain Kurt felt. He continued to struggle, trying his best to get back to his mate. Luke laughed evilly, but then something slammed against his head. He turned to see who attacked him but there was no one there. Instead, there came a pair of golden eagles flying in the air. They dived down again and slapped their wings at his head. Startled, Luke looked at Kurt, then he realised that Kurt's yelp of pain had brought the animals nearby to fight for him. As he realised that, the eagles dived down again and Luke jumped away, taking Kurt with him. The eagles cried and launched the attack again, in amazing speed. This time, one of it managed to land his sharp claws onto Luke, leaving two bleeding wounds behind.

Luke was shocked that he was wounded. Seeing his chance, the second eagle flew forward and poked directly at his eye. Screaming in pain, Luke let go of Kurt and covered his wounded eyes with his hand. Sebastian punched and kicked away his enemies, pulling their heads off and killed them in the process. Their bodies disintegrate into ashes. He reached to Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

Kurt felt a familiar warmth surrounded him but then Sebastian pushed him away. He fell to the ground, only to see a furious Luke, recovered from his shock, pinned Sebastian onto the ground. Who knows the boy had such tremendous force.

"You will pay for your act!" Luke screamed. "You will pay now!"

Suddenly, Sebastian started to jerk in pain. He tried to kick away the enemy on top of him but to no avail.

"I will castrate you slowly and very painfully." Luke said cruelly. "Right in front of your mate before I ended him too."

Luke dived forward and sank his fangs into Sebastian's flesh again and again. Each time he attacked, Sebastian screamed in pain and struggled even more. Kurt watched in horror as he watched his mate suffer. He could not let that happen. After all these years of loneliness, both of them finally found their missing part within each other. He would be damned if he let the bastard end his mate's life. Suddenly, Kurt felt a great burst of energy erupted from his heart travelled to every part of his body. He launched forward, Luke turned to look at him. He knew his power was to bring pain and fear to others by looking at him, like Dementors in Harry Potter. But Kurt didn't budge, he continued his advance until Luke realised that he was in front of him. The next moment, he was knocked away from Sebastian by a raging Kurt.

"Wh… How?" He gasped as he started to feel scared.

"I am immune to _everybody_'s powers." Kurt said simply. Luke cursed himself of underestimating his enemy.

"Also, I can summon the living creatures to help me and I control water." Kurt said and he waved his hand, the snow around Luke immediately flew into the air and surrounded him in a huge cocoon. As Kurt clenched his hand into a fist, the snow compacted into a thick layer of ice, sealing him in an ice coffin.

"Too bad, you underestimated your enemies to a great extent." Kurt sneered and snapped his finger. The huge ice cube spilt in two laterally, tearing the body of the vampire locked in it in half as well.

"Im… Impossible…" Luke muttered as he saw his body current situation.

"You hurt him, and this is your price to pay." Kurt sneered as he ripped off Luke's head. The body of the dead vampire crumbled into nothing more than a pile of ash.

After the skirmish, Kurt immediately rushed to where his mate had fallen. The taller teen was white, even in terms of vampires. His eyes were wide but dull. His clothes were soaked in blood during the fight. His face has several wounds.

"Oh Sebastian." Kurt whimpered as he dropped to his mate's side and took his hand. His mate flinched in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

"It hurts…" Sebastian whimpered, Kurt was crying as he mentioned those words.

"You're going to be fine, Sebby. Just… This is all my fault! I shouldn't ask you to take me here! If I hadn't done that then none of this would have happened!" Kurt cried.

"Nonsense, how come this is your fault?" Sebastian snapped in pain. "None of us see this coming. And at least… At least you are fine."

"Tell me where did you hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Everywhere." Sebastian winced. "This is Luke's power. He could injure you with his gaze. Luckily you are immune to him."

"I need to help you! I have to!" Kurt cried desperately. "What can I do?"

A drop of Kurt's blood dropped onto Sebastian's face and it quickly seeped into the teen's face. Kurt was surprised to see that some wounds on Sebastian's face started to heal. Then he remembered what Alan had told him about his power on the first day he joined the family.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_"Holy fucking god! This can't be happening!" Alan said in shocked._

_"What is it? Alan." Daniel asked worriedly._

_"This teen is very special!" Alan said pointing at Kurt who shrank._

_"Why is that?" Emily asked._

_"I can feel his powers!" Alan exclaimed in delight and he emphasised on the plural form. "He has four! Four full power!"_

_"Really?" Emily asked in an amused tone. "What are they?"_

_"I'm confused." Kurt whispered._

_"Honey, usually vampires only have one power." Daniel said. "In most cases it will only be two. But you are a very special case. You have four powers."_

_"So I'm a freak even in the vampire world." Kurt said miserably but the three older ones shook their heads._

_"No, silly. The more powers a vampire has, the stronger he is." Daniel kindly said._

_"That's something like being a genius in human world." Emily said._

_"Even Klaus only have three!" Alan said excitedly. "We can finally beat him!"_

_"Alan!" Emily scolded. "Would you mind telling us what powers do your little brother have?"_

_"Oh right." Alan said. "First, he is a voice controller. His voice could draw the living creatures nearby to him and they always listen to him. Next, he's a water-bender, which means water is under his control. He's also a healer and an immuner."_

_"What are the last two things about?" Emily asked._

_"His blood has the power to heal every wound. And he is immune to others' power, including us and the originals!" Alan started to bounce like a madman. The stairs squeaked in response and Kurt was stunned by his childish act._

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

"Yes! My blood! My blood can heal him!" Kurt bit into his wrist and drew the blood. Sebastian, who started to realise what Kurt was planning to do, tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

"No." Sebastian croaked.

"Don't even think about it." Kurt said.

"No!" Sebastian denied.

"Please. Sebby." Kurt pleaded.

"No!" Sebastian insisted and Kurt lost his patience. He grabbed hold of Sebastian's chin and forced him to open his mouth. He then poured his blood into Sebastian's mouth. After five minutes of constant blood donating, Kurt started to feel dizzy as he noticed that the wounds in Sebastian's body had healed, he took his bleeding arm away from Sebastian and closed it up by licking the wound. They heard footsteps and knew it's time to leave. Kurt helped Sebastian to his feet but they soon collapsed after a few steps. The new intruder was really close to them now. Darkness started to close up his vision.

"Well, looks like I'm no… Kurt?!" Kurt heard an utterly surprised voice next to him. It was familiar, blood-chillingly familiar to be exact. It was her! Crap, his identity would be revealed. That's great, as he greeted the darkness again.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Who is that intruder? Why Kurt was so panicked when he heard that voice? And what will happen to him and Sebastian? Stay tuned. :D My flow of imagination began to slow down after this. :O Oh no._**

**_Sneak-peak for the next chapter: Kurt's fake identity was blown... To whom?_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Sarahamanda Klaine: Wait._**

**_Eraman: Yeah. Uh oh._**

**_KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva: I'm happy for that. I was listening to Phantom of the Opera when I wrote that. :D_**

**_JasonDragon64: :D_**


	17. The Revelation

**Ch. 16: The Revelation**

**_A.N.: So Kurt's found by someone he knew. Who is that?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here_**.

* * *

Kurt groaned in pain as he woke up. All his memories rushed back as he did. Sebastian and he visited his mother's grave, they ran into an enemy against Sebastian. Then they fought, fought for their lives. In the end, both of them ended up hurt. Wait! Where's Sebastian?! Where's his soul-mate?! He was badly injured in the fight! Kurt sat up and looked around the room but the taller teen was nowhere to be seen.

"He's fine." He heard a voice and it hit him, like tons of bricks smacked him in the chest. He was found by the last person that he wanted to. "He was resting in another room. Though you have to explain the whole thing."

Kurt slowly turned to look at the door, which was now opened, and meet the glaring gaze coming from no one else but Santana Lopez.

* * *

"Santana?" Kurt croaked.

"Yeah, that's me. Now speak." She said, her face emotionless.

"I want to do this in this way. I will ask you a question, and you will answer it. Then you ask me a question and I answer it, okay?" Kurt said.

"Fine." The Latina nodded.

"Can I trust you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and Kurt thought for a moment, praying that he was not making the worst mistake.

"You won't tell anybody in the New Directions, will you?" He asked.

"I promise. Now speak."

Sighing, Kurt asked.

"Why were you there? In the cemetery." Kurt asked.

"My cousin called me." She said. "He said two of his friends are gonna be in trouble in that yard. That's why I was there. And now my turn. Where the fuck have you been? For all those months! Do you know how upset Brit is?!"

"I know. I can see that during the visit. But I can't show up, at least not for now." Kurt said.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Santana, I am not the Kurt Hummel you guys all used to know." Kurt said, voice shook as they were close to the truth.

"Why is that?" The Latina asked.

"You guys remembered what happened to me before I disappeared, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Finnocence said some pretty mean things to you and somehow your father sided with him. That's what we heard." She said.

"Yeah. And I ran. I chose the coward way… I ran away, hoping to escape. And while I was doing so, I got run over by a truck." Kurt said and heard Santana's breath hitched. "And I was left there to die."

"What the…" For once, Santana found herself speechless from the shock and fury.

"I should be dead." Kurt said. "But then there was a man who was strolling by found me. He was a doctor but even he learnt that I wouldn't be able to survive to the hospital. He changed me as an act to save me."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked into Santana's eyes.

"Santana, I'm a vampire now. A monster, just as you know. My changer then introduced me to his family and helped me enroll in a private boarding school. I have been living with them ever since." Kurt finished and observed the Latina's reaction. To his surprise, there were no expressions of horror or disgust on her face.

"Oh, I see." She replied simply and Kurt stared at her.

"That's it?" Kurt asked.

"What? Do you want me to say something like: 'Oh nice. How did you fit in?' or 'How many hunts have you had? Did you enjoy it?' " She asked.

"You are not afraid? I'm not a human anymore." Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm not a human too if you ask." Santana replied and Kurt shot her a curious look.

"I'm a witch." She said simply.

"A witch?" Kurt asked and he remembered something.

"Yeah. Witch."

"Do you have any cousins or siblings?"

"I have a cousin. Male one."

"Is your cousin called Flint?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, he's my… Wait, how do you know him?" Santana asked in alarm.

"I studied with him in the same school and stayed in the same dorm." Kurt's voice got smaller as Santana's glare intensified.

"So let me get it straight. You are now a vampire." A nod.

"And you studied in Dalton, where the other NDs and I had visited a few months ago." Another nod and the glare from the girl grew.

"And you stayed in Neptune with my cousin Flint." Nod again.

"For all the time?" She asked and Kurt nodded. Kurt gulped audibly as the girl's glare was so intense that he felt he would melt under it.

"And he didn't fucking tell me!" Santana exclaimed and Kurt thought it's better for him to change the subject.

"So you are a witch." Kurt said abruptly.

"Yes." Santana looked at him.

"Does Brittany know?" He asked carefully.

"Puh. Of course she knows, she is a witch too." Kurt's eyes widened in shock upon the statement.

"What?" Kurt asked, mouth agape.

"Yeah. A witch." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, no wonder she always say something about the supernatural creatures like unicorn." Kurt muttered.

"That's right."

"So how many supernatural beings are there in the New Directions?" Kurt asked.

"Only Brit, me, Tina and Lauren. Tina is a vampire. She loves reading vampire fictions because she thinks it was fun to see how humans imagine their way of life. Lauren is a witch too. And before you ask me, Puck didn't know that, only Artie and Mike knew that. Tina told Artie the truth when they were dating. Wheels was really scared at first and Gothica was pretty hurt by that. He redeemed later but she had already moved on to Mike who accepted her on instance and she was now happy. Wheels then moved on to Brit and learned that she's a witch and so am I. He was more accepting after Tina's incidence. We learnt that Lauren is a witch recently. The others? Just as ignorant as they used to be."

Kurt nodded.

Santana wanted to say some more but was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

"It should be my god damn cousin." She said as she moved to the door.

"Uh, Santana." Kurt asked and the Latina looked at him. "Can I go see him?"

"Sure, his room is on the right on the second floor." She said and Kurt hurried upstairs. He found the room in no time. He took a deep breath and opened it. He found Sebastian sleeping peacefully on the bed. Kurt sighed in relieve. That was better than what he had expected. He dashed to his side as he heard whimpers coming from his mate's mouth.

"Sebby. Sebby. Wake up." Kurt called gently.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Then he saw Kurt in front of him and immediately pulled him into a hug. He felt hot tears well off their eyes. Sebastian was trembling in fear. He just had this horrible nightmare that his soul-mate was killed in that fight and there was nothing he could do or help.

"Shh…" Kurt soothed. "It's okay. I'm alright. Don't cry."

"I... I thought you..." Sebastian cried.

"That's just a dream. Dear. A nightmare only." Kurt whispered.

After a while, Sebastian was calmed down and they both heard the commotion downstairs.

"Flint Stormac. You better have a good explanation for this!" Kurt heard Santana said and shuddered. Sebastian wanted to ask why the hell they would be in Santana's house but he heard something more. "You guys had him for all the time but you didn't tell me. I am your cousin! Flint!"

"Oh, this is not gonna be pretty." Kurt thought.

"Uh… Sanny! I wish I can tell you, but this is so not my place to do so!" He heard Flint explained, panic clear in his voice.

"So you don't trust me?!" Her voice now appeared to be hurt, which was quite a shock to Kurt, he had never thought that Santana would have that feeling.

"Sanny, we all vowed not to mention Kurt's real identity unless we are alone." Flint explained. "He's not the same person you all know anymore."

"Yeah, I know. He's a vampire now." Santana said.

"What?" They heard Thad's voice. Why was he here? "How did you know?"

"Of course he told me. I told him the fact that I'm a witch and some of his really close friends in his old glee club are also supernatural beings. Then he decided to give me this news."

The group then turned to look at Flint.

"Flint. Why don't you tell us that you have a cousin?" They heard Fred's voice. What was he doing here? Did all Warblers come? They got to their feet to the door and peeped from the stairs. They saw Flint was sitting on the sofa, sweating heavily, and surrounding him were five boys and two girls.

"It isn't time! I can't introduce her to all of you during the open day or the wedding party. You know how that banshee would react!" He explained frantically and Kurt couldn't help the chuckle escaped from his mouth. That was expected. It was Rachel they were discussing after all. And immediately, everyone turned to look at them. Their faces were a mixture of relief and delight.

"Kurt! Seb!" Olivia and Niff rushed to their side.

"Are you two alright?" Olivia asked them while Niff started their question volley and that was giving both Kurt and Sebastian a headache.

"Are you two hurt?"

"Where did you hurt?"

"How did you get away?"

"Did you kill all the enemies?"

"Did any of them manage to escape too?"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Did-"

"That's enough!" Kurt shouted. "You two are giving us a headache. Hell, we just recovered from that."

He shot Niff an icy glare and the two gulped audibly. Sebastian started laughing.

"Well since you can shout like that, it's obvious that you are fine. And you must be very fine since you can laugh like that." Olivia said.

"No, we are still sore. Maybe we need some sleep when we are back to Neptune."

"Oh, you mean cuddles and snuggles?" Nick teased and Kurt slapped him hard in the arm.

"Watch your mouth, sir." Kurt said, blushing.

* * *

The five people went down stairs and looked at the other group.

"Careful to explain more, Flint?" Kurt asked as they sat down on the sofa.

Sighing in defeat, Flint introduced Santana to the Warblers.

"Wait. So you just told us that there were other supernatural beings in the New Directions right?" Wes asked and the Latina nodded.

"Very well, I guess we need to have some formal introductions then." Wes announced.

"What? Are you crazy?" Fred asked in surprise. "What if they slipped our secret?"

"They won't. First, no one will believe them. Second, they won't be able to get away without some shits." Wes said.

"The Asian's right." Santana said. "And anyway, they are going to be really mad."

She smirked at Kurt who paled. A furious Tina and Brittany were no funny matter.

"I will call the rest of the Warblers then." Wes said. "Daniel and Emily just called, they were pretty worried when they heard the news of the animal attack."

"And I will call Brit, Lauren, Gothica, Other Asian and Wheels. We will have the meeting here. I will order pizza." Santana said as she got her phone before she suddenly turned to Kurt and smirked. "Oh, Kurt. Prepare for the upcoming hurricane."

Kurt whined as the Latina and Wes started to make their calls. Sebastian, smirking, grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He said and Kurt glared at him.

"You just wanna see me being bombarded by them!" Kurt pouted and Sebastian grinned.

"Come on, let's get back to the room and spend some sleep together. My head still hurts." Sebastian said and Kurt looked alarmed. Sebastian mouthed, "_Excuses only. For some cuddles._" Kurt rolled his eyes and they got to their feet.

"Guys. Sebby and I need some sleep. Don't disturb please. Tell that to Wes and Santana too." Kurt said. "And don't worry about Santana, she may look like a bitch, but she is a really caring person deep inside."

The others just snickered as the couple made their way up the stairs.

"Go. Kurtbastian. Get some cuddles." Nick called.

"Sweet, loving cuddles." Jeff added and everyone in the room laughed, Kurt groaned and Sebastian rolled his eyes. The duo disappeared in the room and the others started their chatting again as they observed the house.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Yay! I made it through! Poor Flint. And since I love Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Mike so much, there is no way I will portray them as the antagonists in any of my stories. Lauren... Well, just by coincidence in this one. :D One third of the NDs are supernatural beings. That's more than I first planned. :S_**

**_And by the way, school is going to start soon. So it will take me longer to update from 1/9 onward. Please be patient about that._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: Congratulations. You are right! :D_**

**_miathefreak: Thank you! :)_**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: "It was HER", remember. Female. How can it be Puck or Finn then?_**

**_JasonDragon64: I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell all of you that I really hate Mercedes now. I know that she sings wonderfully, that's one thing, but after reading a few stories, my detest to her took over. So no, not Mercedes. Santana is a better person than her, in my opinion._**

**_LilDevyl: Well you know who she is now. :D_**


	18. The Re-encounter

**Ch. 17: The Re-encounter**

**_A.N.: 1500 viewings in a single day?! Oh my dear Gaga! It must be a joke, right? Ok, now. Some Tike moment first._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

Tina and Mike were doing their respective homework in her room. You may wonder why Mike reacted in this accepting way instead of freaking out. Actually their first meet could trace back to 1998, when Mike was still a child. You know, the problem of racism was quite serious in Ohio, _**(A.N.: Not sure about that, just made it up.)**_ so it was not surprising that a 5-year-old Mike found himself being cornered by a gang of racists, alone, preparing to beat him to death.

But before the leader of the gang could even lay his hand on the small Asian, a dark figure jumped down from the nearby building.

"Woah. Look, it's a chink chick." The leader had this evil smile that it made Mike wanted to barf. The dark figure froze and the street lamps nearby suddenly darkened.

"First of all, it is very humiliating to say that word to any Chinese, rednecks." The figure said harshly as she straightened herself. "And second, I'm Korean, not Chinese, you stupid morons."

With that sentence, she lunged and punched the leader on the face hard. Mike could hear the crack of bones and he shuddered. The gangsters fled for their lives, leaving the leader behind. Then, Mike witnessed the dark figure bared her fangs and sank them into the screaming man's neck. Mike thought she would kill the man, but she stopped after a minute of feeding and closed up his wound. Then, she looked at the man in the eyes.

"You will forget everything, you were just being beaten up by some angry civilised residents for being a racist." She said and his eyes became dreamy. She let go and the man dropped to the floor. She then turned to look at Mike, who didn't even flinch.

"You okay?" She asked as she stepped into the light and Mike had a good look at her. She was just a girl, with age no more than 17, dressed in Goth style and streaks of blue in her hair. Mike nodded and the girl wanted to erase his memory but the small Asian kid stopped her.

"No! Please! Don't erase my memory!" Mike exclaimed and the girl looked at him confused.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" She asked. "I'm a monster."

"No. You don't kill those jerks, even though they deserved that. And you didn't hurt me." Mike said as he looked into her eyes. He noticed that there was something soft in her golden iris.

"If that is what you want, fine. I need to go." She said and she walked to the street.

"Wait! Will we meet again?" Mike called and the girl stopped.

"Maybe. That depends on the will of heaven." She said and didn't look back. She disappeared around the corner. Mike rushed to the corner but she was no where to be seen. And Mike thought that they would never meet again. And that was how he thought until this year, as soon as he saw this girl named Tina Cohen-Chang, dressed in Goth, with those familiar blue streaks in her hair, stepped into choir room. Mike just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. That was in this moment that Mike realised that he had been in love as soon as he lay his eyes on her, all those years ago.

Unfortunately, she was taken at that time and Mike tried to bury his feelings to her deep in his heart. But then, Artie broke up with Tina after learning that she was a vampire. To say Tina was crushed at that time was an understatement, Mike stayed by her side all the time and helped her to get out from perhaps the lowest point in her life. There, he confessed his love to Tina and he told her that he was the little boy she saved all those years ago. She was shocked but in the end, they made it through. And they became a happy couple. Artie showed up some time later and apologised sincerely to Tina. Tina forgave him and the trio became quite a close friends and Artie moved on to Brittany.

* * *

Tina's phone rang and she looked at the caller. To her surprise, it was Santana.

"What is she doing? She seldom calls me." Tina thought as she answered the phone.

"Hello? Tina speaking." She said.

"Gothica. Is Other Asian with you?" Santana said in the other end.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Tina asked, looking at Mike who had no idea of what's happening.

"Listen, Brit, Wheels, Lauren and I are having a dinner with the Warblers at my house. And they invite you and O.A. to come too. Remember, don't call other NDs. Get it? Got it? Ok. See you soon." Santana said and before Tina had time to ask, she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Santana wants to have dinner with us. Apparently she had invited Brittany, Artie, Lauren and the Warblers too." Tina said as she got to her feet.

"The Warblers?" Mike asked, feeling more confused than ever. "What are they doing there?"

"Who knows?" Tina said as she tidied up herself. "Are you going or not?"

"Oh yeah. I don't want to piss Santana off. Who knows what spell will she cast on me?" Mike shuddered and Tina giggled.

They got to Santana's house just as Brittany, Artie and Lauren arrived.

"Oh hey! Tina! Hi Mike!" Brittany said happily. Tina smiled back as they hugged themselves while Mike and Artie fist-bumped each other. Tina smiled at Lauren and the latter smiled back.

"Hey dude, how are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Very fine." Artie replied, smiling.

Brittany rang the doorbell, Santana appeared in no time. She smirked as Brittany jumped into her arms. The four got into the house and found the Warblers were already there. But there were also a older-looking couple, a huge giant and three girls.

"Isn't that the woman we met during Mr. Hummel's wedding party?" Artie asked and Santana nodded. "What is she doing here?"

"Of course she's here. She and the smaller man Daniel, are the adopted parents of everyone in the room except these seven hotties." Santana pointed at Hunter, Trent, Rock, Logan, Tory, Addison and Joseph. "And this jerk." She glared at Flint.

"The giant is Alan, this is his mate Catherine. And this is Justine and Olivia." Santana introduced the new ones. "And you all know the Warblers."

"What? So many?" Artie asked in surprise.

"And why do call him a jerk?" Mike asked in curiosity.

"First, I am his cousin but he didn't tell his friends that." Santana said and Flint wanted to say something but was cut off by the Latina. "And he kept one person from us."

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Your dolphin." Santana said simply, looking at Brittany.

Brittany and Tina gasped while Mike, Lauren and Artie looked dumfounded. Then the girls lunged at Flint who screamed. The other Warblers just hid behind the huge frame of Alan.

"Where's my dolphin?!" Brittany shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Tina snapped.

"Give me back my dolphin!" Brittany yelled.

The rest of the group just flinched at the shrill voice of the two screaming girls. Flint was on the brink of passed out from fear and dizziness as the two girls started to swing him back and forth. Then they heard someone giggled upstairs.

"See? That's what I fear the most! Sebby!" The five heard a familiar voice cried out. They all turned their heads to the stairs and saw a pale and frightened Kurt Hummel hiding behind a taller teenage boy who was laughing like an idiot.

"KURT!" They yelled together and Kurt flinched.

"Oh no! They found me! Help me! Sebby!" Kurt whined as he tried to hide himself behind the teen.

"Kurt, my sweet. You have to deal with them sooner or later." Sebastian smiled and hugged Kurt. "Now face them."

He turned him to face the crowd and Brittany immediately dashed towards him.

"KURTIE DOLPHIN!" Brittany squealed, Tina followed her. Kurt closed his eyes for the slaps and punches waiting for him. But to his surprise, Brittany and Tina rushed to hug him tight.

"Oh my god! It's really you!" Brittany squealed as she cried into her dolphin's chest. Kurt held them tight as tears well up. He missed Brittany's hugs very much.

The trio walked down the stairs but Brittany was still clung to Kurt. She missed her dolphin terribly and didn't want to let him go. They got to the bottom floor and greeted Mike, Artie and Lauren as well.

* * *

"So can you explain what happened to you?" Tina asked as they ate the pizzas they ordered. "For all those months, are you doing well?"

Kurt sighed and told them his tales, Tina gasped, Mike looked sick, Artie and Lauren cursed while Brittany was on the brink to cry.

"Poor dolphin." Brittany cried.

"And you ran because you had had enough and you got run over by a truck and left to die?" Artie asked and Kurt nodded.

"I would have died, if Daniel hadn't found me. But even him had no other choices because my situation was too bad. So he changed me." Kurt gave Daniel a grateful look. "He took me back to his family. They accept and love me like their own. I got all these brothers and sisters who love me more than their lives. They help me enrolled in Dalton and the Warblers as well the other students at school treated me like their brother. I even got a-"

Kurt realised what he was saying and he snapped his mouth shut and blushed. Tina, Santana, Mike, Artie and Lauren raised their eyebrows and smirked.

"Ooh… Looks like Hummel got some lucky." Santana smirked.

"Really? Who is he?" Tina asked, smirking as well.

"Is he a dolphin?" Brittany asked.

"Does he treat you well?" Tina asked.

"Did you have some dates?" Lauren asked.

"Did you have sex?" Santana asked and Kurt blushed even redder, so did Sebastian. Everyone in the room snickered.

"Oh, Sebby's blushing. How cute." Olivia teased and the six NDs turned to look at him in surprise.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"I thought his boyfriend was someone else, is it Carson?" Artie asked.

"Carson Eli. Phillips is my fake name. My disappearance went all over the news, and I seriously don't want to go back to the hell hole called McKinley. I too don't want to see dad spending more time with Finn. They don't need to be harassed by others for having a gay family member or feared their reputation being spoiled by hanging out with me." Kurt said bitterly and Sebastian's heart stung. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt turned to look at him gratefully.

"This is the life I want. I have never been normal, so why should I blend in and be a person that the others expect. This is the life that I can really be Kurt Hummel. I don't need to fear being bullied. I have my friends." Kurt said and looked at Daniel and Emily who smiled back at him.

"I see." Tina said quietly. "I understand how you think and if this kind of life makes you happy, then I will always support you."

Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Mike and Artie nodded in agreement. Kurt looked really grateful.

"Thanks." He said.

* * *

Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine left early and everyone said their goodbyes.

"So are you guys all dolphin and vampires?" Brittany asked after they left. Kurt laughed while the others looked confused.

"No to both questions, Brit. Only me, Seb, Blaine, David, Fred, Thad and Niff are dolphins, gay sharks. Hunter, Addison and Tory are bisexual. The others are straight." He smiled and looked at the Warblers, they nodded at him.

"Hunter, Trent and Rock here are werewolves. Flint is a wizard, I think you know that. And Logan, Tory, Addison and Joseph are humans. The rest of us are vampires." Kurt said.

"So they know." Artie asked, feeling a bit more relaxed as he knew he and Mike were not the only human here.

"Yes they know." Kurt said.

"Will they be one of your family members in the future?" Brittany asked curiously, pointing at the human Warblers.

"Uh… Yeah, maybe. They wanted to but I'm not sure and the reason behind is not my place to tell." Kurt said and the four humans looked at him gratefully.

The six NDs then looked at Sebastian.

"I know how the bond between two soul-mates work." Tina said.

"And I know you want to say that you will kill me if I hurt Kurt, right?" Sebastian smirked.

"Meerkat, you know what she's saying?" Lauren asked.

"I'm a mind reader, to everyone, except to Kurt." Sebastian said, hugging Kurt close. "He's immune to all of our powers."

"He has four powers. His voice can control nearby animals, he can control water and his blood can heal the wounds." Chris cut in. Kurt and Sebastian flinched.

"Why are you flinching?" Mike asked.

"We just had a fight in the cemetery, it was the Alaskan. Apparently, he wanted his revenge to me too because I killed his mate." Sebastian said and Niff started to shake.

"Who's the Alaskan?" Artie asked. "And why are you two shaking?"

Sighing, Sebastian told them about his fight with Alaskan and his mate which almost killed Jeff. The six turned to look at them.

"I… I don't want to talk about it again." Jeff whispered.

"Wes, can I have a sleepover with the girls tonight? I haven't seen them for months." Kurt asked and Brittany squealed in delight.

"Yay! Sleepover!" She squealed while Tina, Lauren and Santana nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't see why not." Wes replied and Brittany hugged Kurt tighter. Sebastian was looking a bit jealous now.

"So let's go." Kurt said. "We need to sneak you into Neptune first. Uhm, you two are coming?"

He looked at Mike and Artie.

"Of course." Artie said in delight and Mike nodded.

"Well then, let's go." Kurt said and everyone laughed and they started their journey back to Neptune.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: So how do you think about my setting for Tike?_**

**_Next chapter: The Warblers watched the video of Tina, Brittany and Kurt having the "Single Ladies" dance. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: No. Not this time. ;)_**

**_LilDevyl: Yeah. :)_**

**_JasonDragon64: Yeah, exactly. :D_**

**_chrnarnia3: Does this chapter satisfied your curiosity? :D_**


	19. The Sleepover

**Ch. 18: The Sleepover**

**_A.N.: This is the last chapter I have before university starts. From this day on, you need to be patience. :) Also, slight M rating here because of what Brittany said._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

"Wait, I'm still wondering one thing." Tina said as she, Brittany, Santana, Olivia, Justine, Mike, Artie, all the Warblers and Flint were eating snacks in the Roof Top Warbler Hall in Neptune. "Why are you in the cemetery?"

"It was the day when my mom passed away." Kurt said quietly and the rest of the group decided to drop the subject.

"So how's glee?" Kurt asked.

"Still the same. Man-hands is getting more and more annoying." Santana said. "After our visit, she kept on saying that we needed to practice more and she needed to be absolutely fantastic during Regionals. She knew that Vocal Adrenaline would win. That's expected. And we need to get some new members. We found one, her name was Sunshine Corazon, but we lost her as soon as she was on our door step."

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Somehow, Man-hands thought that she would pose a threat to her star-making progress and she took her to a crack house.

"SHE WHAT?" The Warblers plus Flint, Olivia and Justine yelled.

"Great. That was really great." Kurt said sarcastically. "That was really great to welcome a potent member."

"It is. Totally Rachel's style." Tina pipped up. "So she quitted and joined VA instead."

Kurt snorted.

"I want to throw up." Joseph said. His father was a pill-popper so he could imagine how Sunshine was feeling when she entered that place. Hunter grabbed his hand while Trent swung his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks." Joseph muttered.

"And the others?" Kurt asked. "I must have missed out lots of things."

"Quinn and Mercedes, you know, are becoming worse. Quinn is becoming the biggest bully in McKinley while Aretha is now the biggest diva in the New Directions other than Man-hands." Santana said. "Puck is still the badass you know and Finn, nothing serious happened. He's staying at Puck's house when Burt and Carole are still in Waikiki."

"Quinn is really having a few screws loose." Lauren said. "But I thought you and Mercedes were friends, Kurt."

"We used to be good friends." Kurt said. "Until the second semester last year, she had this huge crush on me, just like the one I had on Finn. Then it was the car washing moment."

"Oh." The New Directions except Lauren said.

"She told me her crush and I turned her down." Kurt said. "She noticed I kept looking at Rachel's direction and thought I was in love in her. Actually I was looking at Finn who was standing behind the banshee." Santana chuckled at the mention of the word banshee. "I didn't tell her the truth because I was still in closet that time. She busted my baby's wind shield. I came out to her a few days later. I wished we could both moved on, because Finn will always be straight and I will always be gay. I moved on, but she didn't. She still treated me as her boyfriend, or her property to be more accurate. Our friendship were never the same, actually she's becoming quite a homophobe. There was one time that I spoke with Matt and I spotted her giving stink eyes to Matt. The same goes to Brittany too." **_(A.N.: Ignore the fact that Brittany was one year younger than Kurt in the canon universe, this is an AU.)_**

"Man… She's really crazy." Thad said.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do? It's just nine thirty." Kurt said.

"Musical Night!" Jeff said happily. "We plan to have it. It's good to have some new voices!"

He beamed at the new comers. Tina and Brittany looked excited too.

"Yes!" They said.

* * *

The following hours were spent in singing. Then it was Kurt's turn.

"Kurt. Can you really sing that? There's a high A in it." Nick asked the brunette.

"Watch me." Kurt smirked as he began to sing.

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me**

**Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart**

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

**I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in**

**But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am**

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?**

**Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

**There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why**

**Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?**

**I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?**

**When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?**

When Kurt finished and hit the high note with no difficulty, the group were gaping.

"You hit that high note!" Tina gasped.

"Yeah. I can sing the high A over C." Kurt said.

"But the high F in-"

"I blew it up on purpose." Kurt said.

"Why? You could so beat Man-Hands for that!" Santana demanded.

"My dad got prank calls the day before I sang." Kurt said simply. "Something like having a son who speaks like a girl."

"But the voice! It was much better than that of Rachel and that was who you are! There is nothing wrong with that!" Tina protested. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know that. And thanks for all of your support." Kurt gave his friends and brothers a grateful look. Just then, Kurt spotted the TV screen.

"Oh, my song again." Kurt said and everyone turned to look at the TV.

**I can tell by your eyes  
That you've probably been crying forever  
And the stars in the sky  
Don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror.**

**I don't wanna talk about it  
How you broke my heart.  
But if I stay here just a little bit longer,  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?  
Whoa, my heart.**

**If I stand all alone,  
Will the shadow hide the colours of my heart;  
Blue for the tears  
Black for the night's fears.  
The star in the sky  
Don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror.**

**I don't wanna talk about it, how you broke my heart.  
but if I stay here just a little bit longer,  
if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart  
Whoa, my heart.  
My heart  
Whoa my heart, this ol' heart.**

**I don't wanna talk about it  
How you broke my heart  
But if I stay here just a little bit longer  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?  
Whoa, my heart?  
My heart, whoa, my heart.**

"Holy crap, Kurt. How many octaves can you sing?" Artie asked. "Just not so long ago you just hit the high A flawlessly and the next moment, you sang in this low, a bit hoarse voice."

"I don't know. Maybe like three to five octaves." Kurt shrugged and everyone's eyebrows shot to their hairlines again, eyes widened to shape in sauce pan.

"Mr. Schue must be blind or something." Artie said after a moment of silence. "How come he couldn't see that? Because honestly, for the high notes, you sang way better than Rachel, and you are much better than Puckerman and Finn."

"What a shame. Schue has his Nationals trophy in his pocket and he didn't even know that. Lucky you, birdies. You better treat him well. Talented people like him is really handy and competition for him will be very keen." Lauren said.

"We will." Wes said. "He is our brothers. Once a Warbler,-"

"Always a Warbler." The Warblers plus Flint finished together.

"Hear that. Kurt. Kurt?" Santana said but noticed that the counter-tenor had dozed off.

"Oops. It seems that he can't hear your vow about the Warblers. He has fallen asleep." She said and the Warblers' faces fell.

"Fine. We need to use the Warbler Language then." Thad said.

"What's that?" Tina asked curiously.

"It just means singing." David said. "What are we going to sing? It has to be something that shows Kurt that we are his friends."

"Can we sing too?" Brittany asked.

"Of course you can." Thad said. "If you think Kurt is your friend."

"So what song?" Trent asked.

"What about 'Shining Friends'?" Wes suggested.

"I haven't heard that song." Tina said.

"It's a song sung by a Hong Kong music group called 2R. It's sung in English, the lyrics is true about friendships and the melody is pretty easy. In case you forget the lyrics, just hum with us."

"Sweet. Now let's just wait Kurt to wake up then." Rock said.

* * *

Kurt was having a weird dream in his sleep. Like the dream he had when he was first introduced to the Phillips, he saw his dad chasing after Finn instead of him and there was nothing he could do about it. His dad couldn't hear his cries nor his shouts. He saw his group mates in the New Directions too, but they were just standing there, doing nothing. At this moment when he felt utterly lonely, he saw a figure forming in front of him, as the fog cleared, it revealed the identity: it was Sebastian. He was having this warm smile on his face, with his arms opened wide, welcoming and waiting him to dive into his hug. And Kurt did it, he rushed into him, holding him like it was his dear life.

"You are not alone, Kurt." He heard the taller boy said. "You have me. You have us."

"Us?" Kurt thought. "Who will be there for me?"

"Them." Sebastian said and he turned Kurt around. There, behind Sebastian, were Daniel, Emily, Alan, Catherine, Justine and Olivia. Standing next to the Phillips are all the Warblers, vampires, werewolves and humans. Flint was also there, and to his astonishment, Kurt saw some of the New Directions were there too. Artie, Mike, Tina, Lauren, Brittany and Santana were standing there. They were all grinning or smirking at him, their eyes were soft and warm.

Kurt looked at Sebastian who smiled at him. Slowly, they walked to the group, then Brittany ran to hug him. The rest of the NDs, the Warblers and Flint, and all the Phillips joined this group hug too.

"You all will be there with me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. We all always be with you. We love you." They all answered in unison. Kurt then turned to at the direction where his dad and the rest of the New Directions headed to. They didn't turn back. Kurt sighed. Maybe it is time for him to really say farewell to his old life, his old family. He turned back to his new family, new friends and new love. He looked at them and smiled. He hugged them close and they did the same thing to him. At last, Kurt felt happy after all these years of shit.

* * *

Kurt stirred as he heard some whispers close to him. He was now facing the wall with his back facing the whispering group. How considerate they are.

"Guys! Shh… He's sleeping." Sebastian whispered.

"Aww… Kurt's sleeping look is cute." Brittany purred and Kurt blushed.

"Uhm… Brittany. Those are mine." Sebastian said stiffly. Giggles and snickers could be heard and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Sebastian was really possessive to him.

"But I have dated him for about two weeks last year. I have seen and done everything a couple should do together." Brittany said proudly and then several gasps were heard. Kurt suddenly feared of what Sebastian would do to her and more important, to him.

"Yeah. Thanks for your input. Miss." Sebastian practically growled.

"Oh, he's jealous." Tina, Santana, Lauren and Olivia cooed. Kurt knew it was time to stop or his Sebby would be really mad.

"Seb? What's wrong?" He turned to look at the group. Sebastian was sitting besides him and he found that he was in fact sleeping on Sebastian's lap. The huge group of people were staring with him.

"Baby. They want to sing you a song, to conclude our music night. And you have to explain this whole thing to me." Sebastian looked at him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Uh… Last year, I tried to turn straight so my dad would love me and paid more attention to me. Brittany dated me for two weeks, though we shared a few kisses in my basement, we didn't do anything else." Kurt said, though he lied about the last part.

"That's a lie, Kurtie." Brittany pouted and Santana smiled.

"Oh, I see there's a story to tell." She singsonged.

"So what song are you singing?" Kurt quickly changed the subject.

Everybody raised their eyebrows, they were not going to let this go easily.

"Well you'll see." Thad said. "Just sit down."

Kurt sat up on his bed and Sebastian pulled him to a hug. The group stood in front of him, and they sang. (**The Warblers**, **_All_**)

**A little faith brightens are rainy day  
Life is difficult you can go away  
Don't hide yourselves in a corner  
You have my place to stay**

**Sorrow is gonna say goodbye  
Opens up you see the happy sunshine  
Keep going on with your dream  
Chasing tomorrow sunrise  
The spirit can never die**

**Sun will shine my friend  
Won't let you cry my dear  
Seeing you'll shed the tear  
Makes my world disappear  
You'll never be alone in darkness**

**See my smile my friend  
We are with you holding hands  
You have got to believe  
You are my destiny  
We're meant to be your friends  
That's what a friend should be**

Wes and Mike came forward and pulled Kurt to his feet, Sebastian stood up as well. They encircled Kurt and everyone started to sing again.

**_A little faith brightens are rainy day  
Life is difficult you can go away  
Don't hide yourselves in a corner  
You have my place to stay_**

**_Sorrow is gonna say goodbye  
Opens up you see the happy sunshine  
Keep going on with your dream  
Chasing tomorrow sunrise  
The spirit can never die_**

**_Sun will shine my friend  
Won't let you cry my dear  
Seeing you'll shed the tear  
Makes my world disappear  
You'll never be alone in darkness_**

**_See my smile my friend  
We are with you holding hands  
You have got to believe  
You are my destiny  
We're meant to be your friends  
That's what a friend should be_**

"You are not alone. Kurt." They all said.

Kurt was smiling as he cried. Finally, there was someone he could rely on. He's not alone. Just like his dream, they would always be there for him and with him.

"Thank you. Everyone. I love you. All of you, I love you very much." He said and they hugged him tight.

"So tell me about your date with Brittany." Santana said and both Kurt and Sebastian stiffened.

"I… I have told you." He stuttered.

"That's not true." Brittany protested.

"Brit!"

"So can you tell us, boo?" Santana asked, ignoring Kurt's protest.

"Kurt told me how to use a condom in this natural manner and really turned me on. I gave you a blow-" Brittany didn't finish her sentence because a heavily blushing Kurt had frantically clapped his hand onto the blonde's mouth. But her message was sent, everyone's jaws hit the ground as they heard the news. Sebastian, on the other hand, was green in jealousy.

"Ah. That's some great news to hear." Tina picked up her jaw from the floor and asked, smirking. "Was he good at it?"

"Tina!" Kurt shrieked in terror and embarrassment.

"I smell blackmailing." Lauren teased.

"Lauren!" Kurt shrieked as the Warblers dragged him away from the blonde.

"Guys!" Kurt shrieked again.

"Shh! We want to hear that!" The boys hissed. Kurt felt he was going to explode from embarrassment.

"Oh god." He groaned.

"Totally." Brittany said.

"What size was Kurt's cock?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"SANTANA!" Kurt shrieked.

"The largest I've ever had." Brittany said and everyone's eyebrows shot to their hairlines. Kurt felt he was going to pass out while Sebastian was stiff as a rock.

"And all those muscles! He's so hot and sexy! I'm sure that he will make Sebby dolphin really happy!" Brittany said happily and this time it was Sebastian who blushed.

"Yes… Those muscles." Tina said with a dreamy sigh. Mike looked at her.

"Why have you seen his muscles?!" He demanded. "When did that happen?!"

"Cool it, Mike. Brittany and I helped him with his leotard when we were doing the 'Single Ladies' dance." Tina said.

"Oh that dance." Santana said with her smirk widened. "It was really sexy. He is the sexiest person I have ever seen in my life."

"He could really turn everyone on with that fits and moves." Lauren said.

"I still have the video." Brittany said and took out her phone.

"Oh Gaga no!" Kurt shrieked again and tried to get to Brittany but the others just held him back.

"Kill me now." Kurt groaned as Tina got out her USB cable which connected the phone to the lap-top. Everyone gathered around the computer and gasped when the video started to play. Tina and Brittany were wearing a black leotard and Kurt was, well, wearing a tight, spandex leotard that looked like it was painted on, a sparkly black vest with gold glitters, and black leather boots to match. They started to dance as the music began.

**All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me**

Sebastian didn't realise when, but he was practically drooling over the hot boy.

**I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz I cried my tears  
Gave three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

Sebastian started to shake, his eyes widened as he saw Kurt shook his hips. And god, Those. _HIPS!_

**Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

"Damn, he's slapping his own butt! That was so damn hot, it should be considered as illegal!" Sebastian thought as he felt a fire erupted within his body.

**Woh oh ooh  
Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh**

**Woh oh ooh  
Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh**

Gasps and wolf-whistles could be heard as the Kurt in the video started to rotate his hips in this natural and luring way.

**Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

Sebastian groaned as Kurt knelt down on one knee, twirling his finger over his mouth then patted his hip and stoke his long legs.

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up  
Drink in my cup  
I couldn't care less what you think**

**I need no permission  
Did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

Mike, Artie and Sebastian groaned as Brittany and Tina moved to Kurt and touched his tiny waist. That was one of the places forbidden to everyone else, except Sebastian. Well, at least that was what Sebastian declared.

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Woh oh ooh  
Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh**

**Woh oh ooh  
Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh**

The dance was over and everyone turned to look at Kurt. He suddenly felt like he was a prey trapped by all these predators. Then suddenly, Sebastian yelled.

"MINE!"

He grabbed Kurt and crashed his lips on Kurt's own lips. Everyone in the room burst out laughing as they started to leave the room. They were sure that the couple need some time for their own. Once the room was vacated, the kiss soon evolved into a hot make-out session.

"It's almost Christmas, you know." Sebastian said without detaching his lips away from Kurt's lips. "What do you want to do? Or where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with the Warblers and Flint." Kurt said and he felt Sebastian's smile dropped.

"But the most important thing is to be with you. I want to spend my night at Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve with you." He added.

Sebastian grinned. He knew what to do. He just needed to inform the Warblers and Flint.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Man, this chapter sucked so much._**

**_The songs I used are these:_**

**_"Reflection" - Christina Aguilera._**

**_"I Don't Want To Talk About It" - Rod Stewart_**

**_"Shining Friends" - 2R_**

**_"Single Ladies" - Beyonce_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_miathefreak: Thanks. :)_**

**_JasonDragon64: Thanks. And if my university work load is not too heavy, I will try my best to update._**

**_Eraman: Thanks. :D_**

**_LilDevyl: Just wait and see. ;)_**


	20. Warring Christmas- I

**Ch. 19: Warring ****Christmas- The Ice-skating Fiasco**

**_A.N.: Hi, I'm back. Anyone missed me? XD So please enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

Kurt woke up with a kiss planted on his lips. He smiled.

"Morning, sunshine." Sebastian smiled.

"Hey." Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian lightly on his lips.

"Happy white Christmas Eve, love." Sebastian said and Kurt turned to look at window. To his delight, the world was now in one colour: white. There were a heavy precipitation the night before and now the forest was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"It's snowing!" Kurt squealed and Sebastian laughed at his excitement. In amazing speed, Kurt tidied up himself. As he opened the door, he could hear the Warblers singing different Christmas songs. Different Christmas decorations were hanging on the celling or on the wall while the giant Warbler had this Christmas hat on it, Flint's work. Two huge Christmas trees were standing next to the fire place at the living area in second floor and one in the lobby. Both had beautiful decorations and lightings surrounding it. Gifts were piled up at their bases. Colourful lightings were put on the corridors' floors and staircases. The whole dorm is filled with a joyful Christmas atmosphere.

Kurt normally was not a fan of Christmas, after his mother's death. With the Warblers, however, it was a complete different experience. Nothing religious here, the Warblers had told him that Christmas was actually an ancient Roman festival which used to celebrate the successful harvest of the year and had nothing to do with the birth of Jesus Christ. Therefore, it should be considered as a festival for everyone to celebrate peace. **_(A.N.: This origin of Christmas is from one of my favourite authors in Hong Kong, not my opinion._**)

"Morning Kurt!" Jeff, Nick and Chris bounced like a hyper-puppy, they loved Christmas. "We are going to make a snowman at our dorm main gate! Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" Kurt replied excitedly. "I haven't made a snowman for ages!"

The four ran out the door like kids, they were later joined by Blaine. Wes, David and Sebastian looked at them, heads shaking.

"Look at them, how old are they?" David said with a warm smile.

"Come on, let them refresh some of the best moments during their childhood." Sebastian said. "Just make sure Niff didn't start any scenes again is enough."

"Still, they should have their breakfast first." Wes said and took a sip of his coffee and sat on one of the benches in the lobby.

"Aye, aye. Mama." Sebastian joked and David, Fred, Thad, Tory and Addison burst out laughing while Wes glared at the green-eyed boy.

"Just because you are older than me for a few days doesn't I cannot cream you, mister." Wes growled.

"Fine. Fine. So what plans do we have?" Sebastian said.

"We are going ice-skating and have some shopping. Then the six New Directions will come to join us and sang some Christmas songs at the Super City Mall in Westerville. Then, we will come back and spend the rest of the time till New Years together." Wes said.

"Ice-skating?! Sweet!" Logan said as he came into the room. The Warblers were all experts of ice skating. Tory, Hunter and he were figure skating and the three even took part in ice ballet dance.

"We are going ice-skating on the lake in Central Westerville Park. It is opened for ice-skating in winter when it was frozen." Fred said.

"Good idea. I-"

Just then, a shriek echoed in the silence and everyone froze, they looked outside, only to find that the snowman building had turned into a snowball fight, Niff's fault again. And the shriek happened just now was because one of Chris's snowballs hit Kurt, soaking his expensive sweater.

"Ah! No! My sweater! And my shirt! They each costs $400! I'm going to kill you!" Kurt shrieked and snowballs started to fly, all towards Niff.

"Hey! Why did you only target on us? It was Chris who threw the ball at you!" Nick shouted in protested as he and Jeff dodged snowballs all flying in the air. Curse Kurt's water-bending power, all their attacks missed!

"It was you who started it!" Kurt said as he threw another huge snowball at him and hit the brunette on his side.

From this situation, Sebastian realised one thing: Never mess with Kurt's hair and his clothes or all hell would break lose.

"Seriously, when can they grow up?" Thad said as he got up from his seat and yelled over to the battling five close to the door.

"Hey! You guys! Calm down and sto-"

"**_Paff_**"

Thad couldn't finish his sentence because a snowball flew directly into the room from the door and hit him right at his head. Everyone in and out the room froze as Thad growled and lunged himself out. The five teens screamed and ran for cover as Thad joined the fight. Their commotion attracted attention. Soon other Warblers joined their war and even Wes and Sebastian couldn't be spared. Snowballs were flying in all directions as the Warblers and Flint laughed, letting out their youthfulness.

* * *

By the time the war ceased, everyone was now panting in the living area with this huge genuine smile on their faces.

"Ok guys. Change of plans. Now we will shop first before going ice skating." Wes announced and the others squealed as they got to their feet. They spent the rest of the morning at the Super City Mall to buy the ingredients for their Christmas feast, had lunch before heading to the lake. The lake was completely frozen and the Warblers were having a great time. As for Kurt, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how beautiful his boyfriend was when he skated. He was had the nobility and was as agile as an eagle, but at the same time, he had the pureness and grace of a white swan. He looked like he was flying as he spread his arms open during his skate.

"Come on, Sebby!" Kurt said happily. "Come skate with me."

He skated to the taller teen who had been staying at the corner, watching him. He took his hand and the two took off to the vast frozen lake surface. Sebastian intertwined his fingers with Kurt's while the other hand snaked around Kurt's waist. Both of them enjoyed this wonderful moment as the wind gently blew across their faces. They skated in perfect synchronisation.

"What's wrong? Sebby." Kurt asked and Sebastian snapped out of his musing.

"Uh… What?" Sebastian asked.

"Is there something on my face? You have been staring at me the whole time." Kurt said and Sebastian blushed furiously.

"Uh… I… You…" Sebastian stuttered and groaned in frustration as his blush deepened his colour and Kurt chuckled. Sebastian then stayed silent and pouted which made Kurt laughed louder.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you skated on the ice? You looked like an angel dancing on ice and snow." Sebastian said sincerely and it was Kurt blushing this time.

"Oh, in my previous hell hole, someone called me _Ice Queen_." Kurt said and Sebastian snickered.

"Well, I love _Prince of Ice and Snow_ better, more elegant and not insulting." Sebastian said and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Seb." He said.

"You're welcome, my dear prince." Sebastian replied with a bow.

Just then, they heard the introduction of "My Heart Will Go On" rang.

"May I have this dance, my prince?" Sebastian turned to face Kurt and asked while offering his hand.

"My honour." Kurt said and elegantly, he took Sebastian's hand. Gracefully, they skated as the instrumental version of the love theme of "Titanic" rang over the lake. It looked like that they were the only people in the world and their soul was united as always with their hearts flying freely in a world that would never be judged.

As the couple skated, David took some snap shots of them while the other Warblers giggled and clapped enthusiastically as the couple did some stunts. They cheered loudly as the dance finished and Kurtbastian hugged each other closely and kissed. The rest of the afternoon could be going nicely and happily, if everything was going smoothly. Addison was learning to skate with one leg with the help of Tory when the Asian was suddenly pushed to the floor.

"Get out of the way, chink." A blonde said and his gang, about five to six people, laughed as the Asian started to shake.

"Oi! Stay away from him! Bastards!" Tory shouted and caught the attention of other Warblers. The gang turned to glare at him.

"What did you just say?" The leader sneered.

"You heard me." Tory said calmly, but he was frightened in his heart. His fear was lessened though when he felt his brothers were coming behind him.

"Tory, what's wrong?" Wes said as him, David, Fred, Flint, Hunter, Rock, Trent and Sebastian came forward while the rest of the Warblers were checking on Addison.

"Addison!" Thad cried as he and the others saw the Asian started to jerk crazily, to their horror.

"Oh god! He is having an epilepsy seizure!" Logan said in terror and Kurt immediately pulled out his phone to call for help.

"Addison! Can you hear me?" Chris asked but the Asian just kept on jerking. His eyes rolled backward and vomiting white foams. The gang just laughed at the boy's misery and the Warblers were furious.

"You better wish nothing happened to him, because there will be an entire school of students queuing up to make your lives hell." Wes snarled and the leader of the gang, particularly meaty, just dug their graves deeper and deeper.

"What did you say?" The meaty blonde sneered as he and the gang closed in.

"You heard me. Just go the other way and leave us alone." Wes sneered back.

"It's our reign." A chubby Caucasian next to the leader said. "It's Andy Carl's reign."

"This land has no marking indicating that it's yours. Now get the hell out of here or you all will regret that your parents gave birth to you." Sebastian shouted.

"And what's your business here, fag?" The leader, Andy, called and every Warbler froze. Andy smirked. "Come on, hit me. I know you Balton pricks won't dare to hit me because if you did and I'll tell the security guards you attacked me. My friends will back me up."

"And we have the perfect evidence here that you started it." A quiet but strong voice rang next to Sebastian and everyone, except Logan and Niff who were talking to the EMT as they put Addison onto the stretcher, froze again.

"Carson, stay back." Sebastian muttered quietly.

"No, I won't let anybody, no matter what stupidity they had, hurt my brothers and get away untouched." Kurt hissed.

"Oh so you wanted a fight. Challenge accepted." Andy smirked and tried to lunge at Kurt but as soon as he took one step forward, the ice beneath his feet cracked and overturned, taking the surprised blonde under the freezing water, his gangsters screamed and tried to help their leader, only to meet the same fate. Now, they were all drenched and freezing. The Warblers and those who were surrounding them laughed at their situation. Getting out of the water, Andy screamed and charged at Kurt, but froze on his step when he heard the shouts of the security guard.

"What's happening here?" The security guard, who was a middle-aged man slightly older than Professor Scott came and when he saw them, he glared at the gang.

"You again? We have made this very clear. You are not allowed to step inside the park if someone complained about any of you again. Now you threw away your last chance, leave. Immediately."

"This fag and chink started it." Andy shouted and everyone around them froze before they started to yell at them, calling them to leave.

"Leave. This. Moment. Or I'm calling the police." The old man glared at the gang and they huffed before storming away.

"You guys okay?" The security guard asked the Warblers.

"Quite fine." David said but everyone looked upset. One of their brothers was injured. They just wanted to hurry to the hospital and checked on him.

**TBC****…**

* * *

**_A.N.: The epilepsy seizure is a real experience to me. One of my classmates had this when we were having PE lesson, he accidentally stepped onto a football and fell. After he hit the ground, he started to jerk and showed signs that I wrote here. Another classmate of mine had this when we were cleaning our classroom. He was cleaning the wall when he suddenly dropped to the floor and started jerking. He even didn't recognise us after the seizure stopped. It was pretty scary and to be honest, we were all very worried until they came back to school a few days later._**

**_By the way, hurray for Kurt's water-bending power! These stupid homophobic racists totally deserved that. Who do they think they are?_**

**_The "My Heart Will Go On" I used here is the instrumental version by Andre Rieu. Imagine the two dancers in the video are Kurt and Sebastian. Here is the link. Delete (384K) :_**

**_Andre Rieu - My Heart will go on 2006_**

**_www. (384K) youtube (384K) .com (384K) /watch?v=a57Hdl0MHLI_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: Uh... Puck is not here, he, Sam and Finn didn't know the truth about Kurt, the Warblers, Flint, Santana, Brittany and Lauren. They will probably know later._**

**_SincerelyYourSecret: Oh. Excuse me, I didn't really have the time to watch Glee. Besides, only Season 2 had been broadcasted and only DVD of Season 1 and 2 are available here in Hong Kong. :S_**

**_LilDevyl: Thank you. And yes, jealous Sebastian is so cute. I was laughing my head off when I wrote Sebastian shouting "MINE!". It was definitely a crack. XD_**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: Yeah. Just like I said, possessive and jealous Sebastian is definitely cute. :3 :D_**


	21. Warring Christmas- II

**Ch. 20: Warring Christmas- Rachel Dug Her Own Grave**

**_A.N.: The banshee is backed and is messing with my dear Warblers and the Six New Directions. Grr! I want to kill her so badly but that's no need because finally, she will have to meet the grave she dug by herself. What is it? Well, stay tuned. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman, Thomas as well; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour._**

**_PS.: Slight M warning here for some offensive language and religious people may not like this chapter. :S_**

* * *

Tina, Lauren, Brittany, Santana, Artie and Mike were in Santana's car, going to Westerville. They arrived the park, only to find the Warblers had these stormy expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" Tina asked as they approached them.

"We are going to hospital." Wes said and the six widened their eyes.

"What? Who was hurt? Is my dolphin okay?" Brittany said worriedly and was on the brink to cry.

"Don't worry, boo. I'm fine." Kurt said as he stepped up.

"Then who…" Santana asked.

"It's Addison." Flint said. "A group of racists and homophobes asked for trouble. He had an epilepsy seizure."

The new comers gasped

"Is he ok?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not sure. We are going to the hospital to check on him." Thad said.

"Can we go too?" Brittany asked.

"Sure. We just told the mall so our event will be postponed to tomorrow." David said.

"Luckily nothing serious happened." Logan said as the Warblers crowded around Addison's bed in his ward.

"Are you sure you can come with us? I think it's better for you to have some rest first." Wes asked sceptically.

"How many times do I have to repeat?! I. Am. Fine! I can go with you!" Addison said impatiently as he collected his discharge sheet.

"Ok. But you have to take a full rest tonight otherwise I won't allow you to come with us tomorrow." Wes said and Addison agreed.

"Hey, why don't we go to the mall and get some more musicals and video games before we headed back to Neptune? I just noticed that there was a seasonal sale and everything was 50% off." Blaine tried to lightened the mood.

"Good idea." Jeff said.

"I'm-" Addison said but was cut off by Wes.

"No, you are not going." Wes said and the Asian pouted.

"Come Addy." Tory cooed his friend. "Listen to mama. Be a good boy and Mama's good to you."

"Hey!" Wes scolded and everyone laughed.

"Carsie dolphin! Can you come with us? I missed you accompanying our shopping trip." Brittany asked.

"Yes! We need your advice on our outfits!" Tina piped up enthusiastically.

"Definitely, I don't want to become another Man-hand or Aretha." Santana said shuddered.

"I agree." Lauren said.

"What happened to them?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Do you remember how awful these two bitches looked when we came to visit you the first time?" Lauren asked.

"You mean Berry's animal sweater?" Kurt said as his face fell.

"Yeah, and Aretha was wearing that multi-coloured zebra striped jacket. Ew!" Lauren said and Kurt frowned.

"Oh gaga." He said.

"Yeah, gaga." Lauren said. "So are you coming with us?"

"Yes I can." Kurt smiled and the girls squealed in delight. "Sebby, are you coming?"

"Depends on your friends." Sebastian replied.

"Of course you can, Mike and Artie are coming with us. You can chat with them." Tina said.

"I want to come too." Niff said excitedly.

"May I come too?" Flint asked and Santana raised her eyebrow. She thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you need pay for me and Britt." The Latina said and Flint frowned, but he nodded anyway. Everyone then turned to look at Wes.

"Why did you always turn to Wes?" Artie asked.

"You heard how we called them, right?" Kurt said and Wes glared at the counter-tenor but was being ignored. Artie remembered and then realisation dawned upon him.

"Ah. You mean Wes is like a mother because he is always caring like this?" Artie answered.

"Excellent. Doctor X." Nick said and clapped.

"So can we go, Wessie?" Kurt said and pouted as he tugged on the Asian's hand. Wes rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. The wolves team has to accompany you though." Wes nodded at Hunter, Rock and Trent who nodded back.

* * *

The rest of the Warblers just went back to Neptune and they urged Kurt to be back earlier because they have to prepare dinner soon.

"So are you really on the martial arts team?" Tina asked as they were now checking for fashionable clothes in a boutique. Kurt was helping them to choose a nice combination. They admitted, Kurt's taste was wonderful. They stopped at a cloth shop and he picked a brilliant red one with strips of black and white running through it diagonally which would set her off in the Cheerio uniform. Kurt volunteered to tailor-made the jacket as a present to thank the Latina for saving him and his soul-mate. He was now getting Tina, Lauren and Brittany their combinations.

For Tina, Kurt chose a halter necked black dress with slashes in it and was backed by a net of coloured fabrics. It would look fabulous with a little bolero jacket and high heeled boots. Mike was staring at his girlfriend dreamily when she came out from the fitting room.

"Well, I can see that that's final." Kurt said and high-fived Tina.

For Brittany, Kurt got her a sexy but not slutty silvery white top with no shoulders, with sleeves put on with buttoned straps, so the sleeves could be took off. Brittany, looked very pleased, kissed Kurt's temple again and again. Kurt got Lauren a pink top and a white jacket which would form a huge contrast with her violet tuque. The trio got a few choices of pants, skirts and shoes and they left to the fitting room.

"He looked happy." Santana said as she hung on her cousin.

"He is." Flint replied.

* * *

Their camaraderie was shattered, however, when a familiar shrill voice shouted in the store, which caused Niff to jump, Santana and Hunter to curse and the other Warblers and NDs to wince as their ears rang and getting everyone's attention in the shop.

"What the hell are you doing with the enemy?!"

They turned to see Rachel and Mercedes all glaring at them.

"Nice. There goes a nice afternoon." Sebastian grumbled but felt a bit relieved for the fact that Kurt was with Brittany and Lauren in the dressing room. The dwarf stomped over and glared at Santana and Flint's linking arms.

"What are you doing? Telling them our set lists, plotting with them?" Rachel screeched.

"Or slept with them?" Mercedes sneered.

Mike and Nick had to grab Flint while Jeff and Hunter was constraining Santana from lunging at the two bitches. The Latina was screaming in Spanish angrily.

"First of all, Bitch and Banshee, we here are actually responsible enough to act like responsible people and hang out with people without a secret agenda." Trent said as he confronted the two.

"And second, why can't Santana and Flint hang out together? They are cousins. You spoiled brat." Sebastian said as he came up too. "Now why don't you do us a favour and go home?"

"Is there a problem here?" The manager came forward.

"Sorry, Madame. We just have some disagreements with these two." Rock said politely. "They are-"

"Mike! Artie! Santana! Tina! You guys are fraternising with the enemy and ruining my future to Broadway. As the captain of the New Directions I demand you to stop this behaviour right now and come with me." Rachel demanded.

"Firstly, Berry. We didn't nominate or vote you to be the captain or the lead soloist." Mike hissed. "Secondly, who are you and by what mean do you order us like we're your servants or slaves?"

"You have your own dream, that's fine." Artie said, glaring at the Jewish and African girl. "But just remember we also have our own dreams and we are not going to sacrifice that so you can get everything you want. The world doesn't revolve around you, Miss. It never will. And what's wrong with Santana hanging out with her cousin? You seriously need to get some therapy."

"I believe you need to leave right now." The manager said, absolutely not pleased by the two bitches' attitude.

"How dare you?!" Rachel screeched. "Do you know who I am? I am going to be a great star in Broadway and no one is allowed to get in my way."

"First, I dare." The manager replied calmly. "And I believed that many people here feel the same. Also, no, I don't know and have no desire to know who this little spoiled arrogant brat is. And I am truely worried about the future of Broadway if they really accepted you."

"Oh and so these faggots do? I have finally get rid of a white whiny fag called Kurt Hummel and these prep school fags are going to steal everything from me! Why don't they just disappear like Kurt?!" Rachel yowled and everyone froze. Sebastian and Santana lunged at her, screeching and shouting in French and Spanish respectively but was held back by Rock, Flint, Mike and Hunter. They, however, were fuming too.

"Hey! What did you just call them?!" One of the male customers shouted in anger and quickly other customers as well as the staff followed.

"You have no such right to call them that name!" A female middle-aged staff yelled.

"They are too good to be like one of them. You two are more suitable for that three-letter word." A male teenage staff bellowed.

"Homosexual is against the will of god!" Mercedes yelled and the others yelled even louder.

"Shut up, bitches!" A group of teenage customers roared.

"The only way against the will of god is to change a person to someone that is not the way he was born with. You religious bitch. I don't believe the Bible told everything god said because frankly, it was just a book written by man with prejudice." An old couple yelled at them.

"Your discrimination is driving the people to commit suicide. It is indirect murder and didn't the Bible say do not kill? You are violating the very basic concept god teach us. I wonder if god will smile at you at your appalling behaviour." A woman wearing a cross necklace shrilled.

"If you can't live with the fact that homosexual and bisexual are also part of the world and nature, then don't live here, don't live in this universe. Go to your so called idealistic little heaven." A teenage couple shouted, looking disgusted.

The manager held up her hand, silencing everyone. She gave a harsh glare to the two.

"I do not welcome disgraceful human beings like you to my shop. Leave now or I will call the police and sue you for public harassment." She said harshly.

Rachel and Mercedes stormed away. Words spreader out and soon afterward, the two were being blacklisted and could never step into the mall again.

* * *

Kurt, Brittany and Lauren showed up later. Kurt was trying his best not to cry and the two witches looked really pissed.

"I can't believe that. Who does she think she is? Someone need to teach her a lesson." Lauren said as an African-American woman and a man in his thirties approached them.

"Excuse me, are you the Warblers?" The woman asked politely.

"Not all of us. These five are our friends from another glee club, the New Directions." Nick said politely and Sebastian rushed to hug his boyfriend, soothing him.

"Ok. Let me introduce ourselves first. I'm Carmen Tibideaux, Dean of NYADA and this young man is Thomas Sandes, director and owner of the Gershwin Theatre in Broadway." She said.

"And I'm a friend to every other directors or owners in Broadway." The man said happily.

"Thomas." Carmen scolded. "I see that the two ladies which started everything just now are friends of you three, right?" Carmen asked Mike, Artie and Santana kindly.

"Sorry, no. She is not our friend." Artie said apologetically. "They treated us all with no respect and the Jewish girl believed that she is the only person that matters and she doesn't care about what is going on around her, just because she had money for vocal coaches and the rest of us are just dispensable backing singers and dancers."

"We once found a potent member of our glee club." Mike said politely. "But she thought that new member was an obstacle to her what so called 'Star Road' and she brought her to a crack house."

Carmen and Thomas's eyes widened in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Carmen asked.

"She brought the new member to a crack house because she thought she would be an obstacle to her Broadway star-making process." Mike repeated.

"That is simply appalling!" Thomas said exasperatedly. "I will never let someone like her to step in my theatre!"

"I know it's disturbing, mister, but that was what happened. The African-American girl is more or less the same." Artie apologised. "She treated her boyfriend like her property and forced him to be someone she liked or approved. Her boyfriend just couldn't take it and broke up with her."

"This incident cannot be left unchecked." Carmen announced solemnly. "Can I have the names of those two girls?"

"The Jewish girl, that is the one who yelled most of the time, is Rachel Barbra Berry and the African-American girl is Mercedes Jones." Mike said. "Oh, and Rachel Berry was making her goal to get in NYADA."

"Like hell she will!" Carmen snapped. "Thomas had recorded the fiasco, every detail, and may I have the name of the one being brought to crack house? I need her as a witness."

"Her name is Sunshine Corazon. She is now studying in Carmel and is part of Vocal Adrenaline. It's our loss." Tina said sadly.

"Well, I think Miss Corazon won't blame you." Carmen said. "I will blacklist Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones and issue a restraining order for them in regards to my school."

"And my theatre too." Thomas piped up. "They are not allowed to come within 50 feet of my theatre, take part in audition, or to see one of our productions. Frankly, their attitude is a danger to our patrons, actors, directors and other staff. And since the Gershwin took this step, the others will followed soon once I spreader my words. That means they won't be able to get near to 50 feet of Broadway."

Carmen and Thomas smirked and the Warblers and the six New Directions looked satisfied. Maybe Rachel will learn to grow up after this. They can't wait to see her expression when she received the email and restraining order. That would be a scene and they would pay for it and get some popcorn. They need to bring ear-plugs though, because the voice from the banshee would be deafening.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Oh, Rachel, Rachel. What the HELL is your problem?! But that's fine because finally! You have to pay for your arrogant act and attitude! Yay! :D I feel so smug after writing the part where Carmen and Thomas blacklisted Rachel from NYADA and Broadway._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

_**XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX: Yeah. I hate those people.**_

_**JasonDragon64: Thanks. And by the way, can you please continue your story "For Good"? I love it really much, even though it has nothing to do with Kurtbastian. I love studying other cultures. Your Irish myths look fabulous in that story and is extremely intresting to me. :D**_

_**SincerelyYourSecret: Well thank you. Kurtbastian is cute, I admit that. But Wert is my favourite. ;)**_


	22. Warring Christmas- III

**Ch. 21: ****Warring Christmas-**** Death & Resurrection**

**_A.N.: Ok. This chapter is a bit long and Kurt is gonna get pretty hurt again. It is worse this time because the one who hurt Kurt is... Burt, his own dad._****_ Screw him! Luckily Kurt had his new family, new brothers and sisters and his wonderful boyfriend._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

Christmas Day came, Carmen and Thomas paid them a visit last night and told them that they would be there enjoying their performance at the mall. As the usual functioning way of the Warblers, they made sure everyone took part in it and had fun. Apart from some Christmas songs, they also prepared their own song. The Six New Directions have their chance to shine too. They were very excited about that since they will always be shoved into the background in McKinley anyway. Now, they are waiting in the backstage. They were all dressing in white, symbolising angels. You may wonder why Kurt agreed to sing such religious song. His reply was, "I'm singing to my mum. She is everything I depend on."

"So guys, remember what we are going to sing?" Wes asked.

"Yes, we all will sing the songs in '_Very Merry Christmas Songs_' in "_Disney's sing along series_"." Nick said.

"The rundown should be _'Deck The Hall_' by both of us, followed by '_Jingle Bells_', duet by Thad and Fred, '_Joy To The World_' solo by Artie, '_Up On A Housetop_' by Brittany, '_Here Comes Santa Claus_' by Warblers, '_Let It Snow_' by Blaine, '_Winter Wonderland_' by New Directions and '_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_' by David." Wes said.

"After we finished '_Silent Night_', Kurt will begin our encore lists and we will do the last song together." David added. Artie, Mike, Tina, Lauren, Brittany and Santana nodded.

"Ok. The stage is set." One of the staff said.

"Right, guys. Have fun! Performing is a way to improve ourselves, but more important is we are going to have fun in it." Wes said.

"Yes!" The Warblers and the Six New Directions replied happily.

"Okay. Now show time!" Wes called.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Warblers and some of their friends to give us a little performance." The crowd cheered and the Warblers and the Six New Directions came on the stage and started to sing and dance joyfully.

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
****Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
****'Tis the season to be jolly,  
****Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Don we now our gay apparel  
****Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
****Troll the ancient Yultide carol,  
****Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

The crowd loved them. They were clapping and dancing with them. The Warblers were as amazing as usual, but so did their six new friends. They were not so good when compared with the Warblers, but the audience could all feel the emotion and enthusiasm they had, from their voices and facial expression. They were not only singing, but enjoying at the same time. By the time they were singing '_Here Comes Santa Claus_', the crowds were on their feet and they could see that Carmen and Thomas were sitting on the front row, standing on their feet, and from their smiling faces, they knew that they were very pleased by their performance. '_Let It Snow_' and '_Winter Wonderland_' came and went. David stepped forward as a few Warblers disappeared back into the backstage.

**You know Dasher and Dancer  
****And Prancer and Vixen,  
****Comet, and Cupid  
****And Donner and Blitzen,  
****But do you recall  
****The most famous reindeer of all?**

The crowd laughed and giggled as the disappeared Warblers, they were Nick, Jeff, Chris, Blaine and Thad came back on stage with fake antlers and a round, bright red nose.

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
****Had a very shiny nose  
****And if you ever saw it  
****You would even say it glows**

**All of the other reindeer  
****Used to laugh and call him names  
****They never let poor Rudolph  
****Join in any reindeer games**

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
****Santa came to say  
****Rudolph with your nose so bright  
****Won't you guide my sleigh tonight**

**Then how the reindeer loved him  
****As they shouted out with glee  
****Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
****You'll go down in history**

Dancing, the Warblers and the Six New Directions sang in unison.

**_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
_****_Had a very shiny nose  
_****_And if you ever saw it  
_****_You would even say it glows_**

**_All of the other reindeer  
_****_Used to laugh and call him names  
_****_They never let poor Rudolph  
_****_Join in any reindeer games_**

**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
_****_Santa came to say  
_****_Rudolph with your nose so bright  
_****_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight_**

**_Then how the reindeer loved him  
_****_As they shouted out with glee  
_****_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
_****_You'll go down in history_**

The emotion suddenly changed from joyful to peaceful, the fake reindeer took off their stage props and sang quietly.

**Silent night  
****Holy night  
****All is calm, all is bright  
****'Round yon virgin mother and child  
****Holy infant so tender and mild  
****Sleep in heavenly peace  
****Sleep in heavenly peace**

The girls from New Directions are now singing different harmony, creating an angelic atmosphere.

**_Silent night  
_****_Holy night  
_****_Shepherds quake at the sight  
_****_Glories stream from heaven afar  
_****_Heavenly host sing Alleluia  
_****_Christ the saviour is born  
_****_Christ the saviour is born_**

When the song ended, the crowd all cheered and clapped. After a while before everyone quieted down, Kurt stepped forward, he looked up at the window to the white sky outside, feeling his mom was looking down on him from the sky. He took deep breath and sang his heart out, pouring all the emotions in his voice, and sang to his deceased mother, who was watching him from the sky.

**O holy night, the stars are brightly shining,  
****It is the night of the dear saviour's birth.  
****Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
****Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.**

**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
****For yonder breaks a news and glorious morn,**

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices.  
****O night divine, O night when Christ was born!  
****O night divine, O night, O night divine.**

The Warblers and Six Directions were now singing harmonies, backing him up.

**Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,  
****With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.  
****So, led by light of a star sweetly gleaming,  
****Here came the wise men from the Orient land.**

**The King of kings lay thus in lowly manger,  
****In all our trials born to be our friend.  
**

**He knows our need, He guardeth us from danger;  
****Behold your King, before Him lowly bend!  
****Behold your King, before Him lowly bend!**

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices.  
****O night divine, O night when Christ was born!  
****O night divine, O night, O night divine.**

Kurt finished his score with his arms opened wide. The atmosphere changed once again as the counter-tenor sang again with the girls singing with him. (**Kurt**, **_Four girls from ND_**)

**The hills are alive with the sound of music (_Ah…_)  
****With songs they have sung for a thousand years (_Ah…_)  
****The hills fill my heart (_Ah…_) with the sound of music (_Ah…_)  
****My heart wants to sing every song it hears (_Every song that it hears…_)**

**My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
****That rise from the lake to the trees (_To the trees…_)  
****My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies  
****From a church on a breeze**

**To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls  
****Over stones on its way (_On its way…_)  
****To sing through the night  
****Like a lark who is learning to pray**

**I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
****I know I will hear what I've heard before  
****My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
****And I'll sing once more**

Kurt stepped back into the group and the New Directions stepped forward. Brittany stepped up and sang happily.

**Doe, a deer, a female deer  
****Ray, a drop of golden sun**

Santana sang, stepping up next to Brittany.

**Me, a name I call myself  
****Far, a long, long way to run**

Lauren joined in the song as well.

**Sew, a needle pulling thread  
****La, a note to follow Sew  
****Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

The three girls sang together.

**_That will bring us back to Do_**

Mike and Artie sang while the girls sang the harmony part. (**Mike & Artie**, _Four ND girls_)

**When you know the notes to sing (_So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_)  
****You can sing most anything (_So Do La Ti Do Re Do_)**

The six New Directions sang together, with this bright smile on their faces.

**_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
_****_Ray, a drop of golden sun  
_****_Me, a name I call myself  
_****_Far, a long, long way to run  
_****_Sew, a needle pulling thread  
_****_La, a note to follow Sew  
_****_Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
_****_That will bring us back to Do  
_****_Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do_**

The New Directions stepped back while Sebastian came up.

**Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
****Every morning you greet me**

**Small and white, clean and bright  
****You look happy to meet me**

**Blossom of snow make you bloom and grow  
****Bloom and grow forever**

**Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
****Bless my homeland forever**

Kurt joined in the song. Sebastian smiled and took his hand.

**_Small and white, clean and bright  
_****_You look happy to meet me_**

Slowly, all the Warblers joined the song and sang with their heart.

**_Blossom of snow make you bloom and grow  
_****_Bloom and grow forever_**

**_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
_****_Bless my homeland forever_**

The New Directions sang again as the Warblers hanged the last note for a little longer. (_Warblers_, **ND**, **_Both_**)

**Climb ev'ry mountain (**_Mountain…_**)  
****Ford ev'ry stream (**_Ah…_**)  
****Follow ev'ry rainbow (**_Rainbow…_**)  
****Till you find your dream**

The two groups sang together, holding each other's hands and lined up.

_A dream that will need_ (**That will need…**)  
_All the love you can give_ (**All the love you can give…**) (_All the love…_)  
_Everyday of your life_ (**Of your life…**)  
_For as long as you live_ (**For as long as you live…**)

**_Climb ev'ry mountain  
_****_Ford ev'ry stream  
_****_Follow ev'ry rainbow (_**_Rainbow…**)  
**_**_Till you find your dream_**

The performance was a great success, they received a standing ovation after they finished "_The Sound of Music_" medley.

* * *

"Thank you, guys." The organiser said in delight. "It was really a great performance. We should do it next year and maybe more often."

"Thank you, Mr. Morrie." Wes replied sincerely. "It's a pleasure to perform in front of the crowd."

Kurt, on the other hand, was jumping happily with Brittany and Tina. Artie, Mike, Lauren and Santana were chatting happily with the other Warblers.

"We made it!" Kurt said. "We succeeded!"

"Can you see their face? They love us!" Brittany squealed. "I have never felt like that before!"

"Well, you show the world that you are much better than someone." Sebastian said as he hugged Kurt in the waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Oh, you mean _**her**_ and _**her**_." Lauren said, smirking.

"Of course we are better than **_her_**. She is just some arrogant spoiled brat who doesn't know the phrase 'There will always be another mountain higher than this one.'" Wes said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as Artie and Mike approached.

"That is a Chinese saying. It means however strong you are, there's always someone stronger." Mike said.

"That is one thing that the banshee will never learn." Santana said.

"So, why don't we get a few snacks and movies before heading back to Neptune?"

"Good." Kurt said as Brittany linked her arm on his. The group got into CitySuper and spilt up in smaller groups. Brittany and Kurt were looking at the candies stall. Despite Kurt didn't really like eating sweets, Niff like them. A pout and a pair of puppy eyes from them and you can do nothing but surrender. Kurt had to be careful though because Niff went hyper if they had too much sugar. It might lead to the explosion they started when Kurt first met Sebastian.

* * *

"So I think that's enough." Kurt said as he shoved another 20 grams of candies into a plastic bag. "They can't have too much of them."

"Carsie, remember you need to get Sebastian some Lindor chocolate." Brittany reminded him. "He specifically tells you to buy him a few boxes."

"Oh yeah, I almost forget that." Kurt said as he grabbed a few boxes of white chocolate, milk chocolate and dark chocolate into the shopping cart as they heard a familiar voice.

"I haven't had turkey for ages." Came an old man voice. "Can you get me that bottle of olive oil?"

"Oh my god! It's dad!" Kurt whispered and Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure." Another man's voice rang. It was Finn.

"We've got to hurry. The game is about to start in two and a half hours time." Burt Hummel said. "I don't want to miss it. I didn't watch games often because I have to accompany Kurt."

"Kurt didn't like sports?" Finn asked.

"He detests them." Burt said.

"But he once took part in football." Finn asked, as clueless as usual.

"I don't know. I don't really know my son. Once I thought he was questioning his sexuality and he will be normal after a period. I thought he would love football. Sadly, he didn't. Do you know he had ballet and piano when he was young?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand. Ballet and music are girl's dominion, he shouldn't take part in it. But just because Lizze wants him to, I stopped him learning that after she died. The piano was put into the warehouse soon afterwards too."

"Why?"

"Because there's not enough room, man. I can put the stuff in my shop or the sports thing at that place. I finally get some space for really 'man' activities after I shoved all those musicals into the warehouse when we are back."

"By the way, we will have a football game after school started again."

"Really? Good. I am going to support you."

"But the shop-"

"I don't care. I can close it in the middle of the day as long as it is something to do with sports."

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome. You are a much better son, Finn. I wonder why Kurt didn't introduce me to your mom earlier."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son. Now let's go or we're gonna miss the game."

They heard footsteps and the two men walked away.

* * *

As soon as the two men left the store, Kurt's knees gave in and he sank to the floor.

"Kurtie." Brittany whispered with tears in her eyes as she saw her dolphin's spirit quickly crumbled down. Kurt was crushed, totally completely crushed. There was his dad, his own flesh and blood, declared that Finn Hudson was the better son and this was the perfect family he dreamt. His dad said he didn't know Kurt, but now Kurt saw through it. His dad did not WANT to know him, or try a little bit to like him, despite he openly supported him. He didn't see him as his son, he just treated him like a girl.

Kurt was trying his best not to cry as the same feeling of betrayal and hurt flooded back again. He once thought he could reconcile with his dad, but again it was a dream. He tried not to blame his dad but this feeling of betrayed and being abandoned was too strong. Brittany casted a sound-proof and vision-proof spell around them. She hugged Kurt close.

"Kurt. I have casted a spell around us so no one will see or hear us. You can let out your emotion, don't lock it all up in your heart." Brittany soothed.

Immediately, Kurt broke down. He clutched onto the blonde and cried his heart out. Brittany was silently crying, and angry too, how dare that old man said those things?! To Kurt! His own blood and flesh!

"Kurt. You feel better?" The blonde asked.

"I felt crushed." Kurt whimpered. "I can't believe that. It is my dad who said those things!"

"I'm sorry, dolphin. You want me to call Sebby?" She asked kindly.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" They heard Santana gasped and they looked up. The miserable look on Kurt's face terrified the group. A few moments earlier, Sebastian sensed that his soul-mate was sad and he walked to the place where Kurt was but he saw no one. Santana explained that Brittany might have casted a vision and sound-proof spell around them. She lifted the spell and saw a tearing Brittany and a completely hurt Kurt.

Kurt felt someone grabbed his shoulder and he was engulfed in a tight hug. The scent was familiar and Kurt realised that it was Sebastian, his sweet soul-mate who really cared about him. Kurt broke down again.

"What happened? The banshee again?" Santana hissed.

"No." Brittany replied sadly. "It's Finnocence and Burt."

The others' eyes widened in shock.

"You mean it was Finn and Burt who caused K-Carson became like this?!" Lauren asked, outraged.

"Yes." Brittany said as anger started to flood her heart. "But mostly because of Burt."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!" Mike said in disbelief while Artie shook his head. "As far as I know Mr. Hummel, he will never do such things, especially not to his family!"

"It is what happened." Brittany said and took out a mirror from her pocket, she enlarged the size of mirror and signalled the groups to come forward.

"Mirror, show me the conversations between Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson just now." She said quietly to the mirror and the mirror face rippled, after a while, an image appeared and every Warblers and the six NDs could listen to the dialogue between Burt and Finn.

When the image faded, Tina was crying, even Santana and Lauren were silently tearing. The boys just remained in their place, shocked. They had never thought Kurt would ever experience something like that. Surely, they knew that Finn was a more ideal choice for Burt, but all these things were just too much. That was just not fair. They went forward and hugged Kurt close.

"I've had enough." Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt." Sebastian said quietly as he hugged Kurt even tighter.

"Do you need to leave? I mean leave Ohio and everything bad behind and have a new start." Nick suggested carefully.

"New start? I already have it. I am now with you. And no, I have never been a coward, and I will never be. "Kurt said as he straightened himself." And if he think that I am a loser like him, then I will prove him wrong. I will be someone he had never dreamt of. I will never hide in the shadow, fearing someone will find me again."

A strong scorching wind erupted from Kurt's body and the Warblers and the six NDs took a step back.

"And for those who had the guts to hurt my friends, my brothers, my sisters, my family, my soul-mate. I will make sure they died in agony and pain in slow motion." Kurt said with increasing volume of voice and laced with venom. His iris suddenly turned blood red and his fangs gush out.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to flip the humanity switch!" Jeff said in horror as Sebastian dashed forward and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Kurt, look at me." He said but Kurt kept on ranting.

"Kurt. Look. At. Me." Sebastian said slowly and forcefully.

Slowly, Kurt turned to look at him, his red eyes faced the green eyes from his mate.

"No one will be able to harm us. You will not kill and torture. You are loving, caring and impartial. You are the angel from the heaven, don't be attracted into the abyss of hell." Sebastian cupped Kurt's face and said. "I love you, Kurt."

Slowly, the red faded back into glasz and the fangs shrunk back. Kurt shuddered and Sebastian just hugged him close.

"Did anyone see me vamp out?" Kurt asked and everyone shook their head.

"Hummel… You-" Santana began but was cut off by Kurt.

"I'm not Kurt Hummel. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was dead. But Kurt Nathan Garland, under the fake name of Carson Eli. Phillips had been born. My resurrection had finished." Kurt said.

"Why is it Garland?" Chris asked curiously.

"Garland is my mother's surname. Since Burt Hummel didn't want me to be in the Hummel or the Hudson-Hummel family, I will use my mother's surname." Kurt explained.

"Your mom will be so proud of you. Kurt Nathan Garland, Carson Eli. Phillips." Wes said and Kurt smiled. The group had another group hug before they headed to the counter. As they left the mall and headed into the open air, Kurt spotted a familiar car leaving, his dad's car, with Finn in it. Kurt didn't feel being betrayed anymore, he just shook his head and sighed. For now he had his new family, his friends as close to his brothers and sisters, and his mate: Sebastian. His sweet, loving soul-mate. He had a new life and he couldn't wait to enjoy his new life, no matter what danger and difficulties lie ahead.

Beware, Carson Eli. Phillips, or Kurt Nathan Garland, had been born.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: For last part of the story, begins from Kurt's speech, I suggest you have "Isengard Unleashed" as the background music. I found the two quite match. ;) And will it be a bit too quick for the changing attitude of Burt? Anyway, Burt had spent more time with the Hudsons after they married, and he kept on thinking that Finn is better than Kurt, together with some closed minded asses in the shop and the neighbourhoods, they convinced Burt to believe Kurt is nothing but a loser fag. (I hate to write those words, I really hate that.) But whatever the reasons are, Burt! How dare you! I thought you would redeem after the disappearance of your son! And now you are saying all those jerky things! I felt deeply wounded and ashamed of you, If you think that Finn Hudson is better than Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, then fine, I will make sure I keep my Kurt as far from your "Perfect" family as possible. Canon!Burt, you better treat our Kurt nice or there will be a long list of people queuing up to make your life hell. And beware, Lima, the new Kurt: Kurt Nathan Garland with fake name Carson Eli. Phillips, has claws and he is going to outshine every one of you, Losers! \_****_皿_****_/ ##_**

**_The songs I used here:_**

**_"Deck The Hall" to "Silent Night" - Disney Sing along Songs Christmas Special  
_****_"O Holy Night"- Charlotte Church  
_****_The medley of "The Sound of Music" is from a CD I heard. _****_Sadly, I forgot the name of the CD, damn it._**

**_Next chapter: Regionals, Kurt had his first solo and the banshee got her blackmail and restraining order. Hell broke loose! ;)_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_gleekfreak211: Yes. Hiriam and Leory are still parents of Rachel. I'm thinking of them disowning Rachel or sending her to some therapists._**

**_SincerelyYourSecret: Thanks. The last part of the previous chapter is one of my favourite. Can't wait to see Rachel's face. :D_**

**_JasonDragon64: I'm not really an atheist, if you asked me. Because I partly believe in Buddhism and Taoism. (Taosim is a Chinese local religion. They encourage following the way Nature and our hearts told us.) These two religions are far more lenient and liberal, from my point of view. :)_**

**_LilDevyl: You know, in one's fury (or insanity in this case ;) ), they will blurt everything out without thinking. That's what happened to Finn in the prologue. And yes, I will pay for the scene Rachel saw her being blacklisted from NYADA and Broadway. That is completely uprooting her dreams. :D_**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: Me too. But what does "stfu" mean? ;)_**


	23. Regionals- I

**Ch. 22: Regionals- Torture of Ears**

**_A.N.: Guys, this chapter is more difficult to write than I first thought. And the torture of ears DOES NOT include Kurt's audition. I rather lost my tongue than saying Kurt's voice is a torture. He is too good for that. Anyway, enjoy. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

Note:

Verbal speaking = "Blablabla"

Mental Language (Special for vampires. I made it up :D) = "_Blablabla_"

* * *

After Christmas, many things happened. First, Tory and Addison became a couple and had earned the name of Addisory. Then, Sebastian and Kurt had their first sex on New Year's Eve in the Phillips Mansion, after they had the countdown with the other Phillips, Flint and the six New Directions. Also, Flint joined the Warblers after they had the first term finals.

But the most dramatic change was Kurt himself, after he overheard his dad with Finn in the supermarket, he took part in many activities: Glee club, Debate, Writing, dancing, fencing, Sai swords, Martial Arts, Karate and even cheer leading. Sebastian and the Warblers watched in amazement as Kurt slowly transformed in front of their eyes. From skinny to leanly muscular, to muscular, with highly toned and arms, not yucky strong, to a man with a strong chest and a six pack abs which would make Mike jealous. From a pale porcelain to a tan real diamond, waiting to outshine his glory. Sebastian once saw him practicing Karate, only in short pants, and the next moment, Sebastian felt his nose bleeding. Kurt was too hot too sexy, he could literally turn everyone, whether it was a girl or a boy, heterosexual or homosexual, who laid an eye on him to be a living, active teenage hormone.

"Ok. Warblers." Wes said, banging his beloved gavel. "I call this Warblers meeting to order."

The Warblers were having their weekly meeting at their hall. Wes, Thad and David were sitting on their council table while the rest of the Warblers were scattered across the room. Sebastian and Kurt were sitting together on a sofa, hands linking.

"Ok. Warblers. Regionals is coming up. We need to decide what songs we do and who will sing." Wes announced. "Then, we can enjoy Valentine's Day."

The room cheered.

"So what do we have now?" Thad asked and the room then broke into a noisy argument as everyone voiced their opinions out.

"Guys! That's enough!" Logan shouted, quieting everyone. "This is not gonna work if we continue like this. The area for discussion is just too wide. Why don't we narrow it down like setting up a theme?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They then turned to look at the council. They all looked amused.

"I can't see why not. This is a good idea." Wes said and David and Thad nodded. "So any theme that cross your minds?"

"Security about ourselves?" Trent suggested.

"Good. What about the others?" Wes noted and looked at the other Warblers.

"Bondage between families and friends?" Tory suggested.

"Mmm. What else? Seb? You had something?" Wes said as he noticed Sebastian wanted to say something but was becoming hesitant. The French boy blushed.

"Uh… Yeah, but that's really crap." He said.

"Just say it, man." Hunter encouraged.

"I…" Sebastian looked at Kurt, who looked back at him in confusion. "I want the theme to be something doing with Kurt and his life, as a welcoming gift for him."

The last part was barely a whisper and the teen blushed more, so did Kurt. The others cooed.

"Oh…" Niff cat-called.

"Huh?" Kurt started but was cut off by Rock.

"That's a good idea." He said.

"Wait!" Kurt tried.

"We can show him how much he means to us by this. We can have a group number." Tory said.

"But-"

"And Kurt will need to have a solo. His voice is just awesome." Joseph pipped up and there were multiple agreements.

"I-"

"I agree with Joseph, there are lots of great voices within us. I would love to hear them. But just like Joseph said, Kurt should get a solo." Blaine said and Wes nodded and marked it down.

"Guys-"

"The theme should be called: Reflection on your life." Trent said. "Since Kurt's story is similar to us and he is a wonderful organiser, his choices of songs will be fabulous."

"Would you guys just let me say something-"

"We can do three songs. Two group numbers with different lead singers and one Kurt solo. And we should do the same theme when we go to Nationals." Fred suggested.

"Guys!" Kurt cried in indignity.

"Good." Everyone's head turned to look at Wes. Kurt glared at the boy but he just ignored him. "Great suggestions. I can see that we settled most of the problems we have. So what songs will we sing?"

"Wait a minute! Don't I have something to say about it?" Kurt said and everyone looked at him.

"Kurt, you don't like it? It's our welcoming gift for you." Sebastian said with a hurtful tone which made Kurt groaned. That was his death spot, he could endure Wes's puppy eyes, but Sebastian's puppy tone was, damn, it was his Achilles' Heel!

"No, Sebby. I'm so moved by that. It's just what have I done to have this honour?"

"Because it was YOU who came up with our set-lists of the performance in Christmas. You are awesome, Carson." David said and Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Ok." Kurt said and everyone cheered.

"So let's get back down to business." Wes said. "Kurt, you want to audition for the solo?"

"Yeah, come on. Do this for us." Chris said happily.

Kurt looked around the room, they were all looking at him encouragingly. He sighed and got up, walked to the piano.

"_I'm doing this for mom, for my new family._" Kurt told himself and thought of some song he could use. Then he suddenly remembered his dad and his little conversation with Finn which hurt him so much. He had an idea and started to play, the Warblers realised the melody as they crowded around the piano.

**Daddy won't you tell me why  
There is sadness in your eyes  
I don't wanna say goodbye to you  
Love is one big illusion I should try to forget  
But there is something left in my head**

A few birds flew in through the window and started to fly in different patterns while a snow owl landed on Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt let all his emotion flow into the music, feeling that the song expressed exactly how he felt, about being abandoned by his own father. The Warblers felt tears pricked their eyes as the song continued. Wes headed to the drum set and Chris and a few Warblers headed to other instruments like the guitar.

**You're the one who set it up  
Now you're the one to make it stop  
I'm the one who's feeling lost right now  
Now you want me to forget every little thing you said  
But there is something left in my head**

**I won't forget the way we're together  
The feelings so strong were lasting for so long  
But I'm not the son your heart is missing  
That's why you go away I know**

The Warblers joined in. (_Kurt_, **Warblers**, **_All_**)

**_You were never satisfied no matter how I tried  
Now you wanna say goodbye to me  
Love is one big illusion I should try to forget  
But there is something left in my head_**

**_I won't forget the way you're kissing (_**_we're together__**)  
**_**_The feelings so strong were lasting for so long  
But I'm not the man (_**_son__**) your heart is missing  
**_**_That's why you go away I know_**

_Yes I know._

**Sitting here all alone in the middle of nowhere  
Don't know which way to go  
There ain't so much to say now between us  
There ain't so much for you  
There ain't so much for me anymore**

**_I won't forget the way you're kissing (_**_we're together__**)  
**_**_The feelings so strong were lasting for so long  
But I'm not the man (_**_son__**) your heart is missing  
**_**_That's why you go away I know..._**

_That's why you go away I know_

The Warblers cheered as the song came to an end. The birds bit Kurt's ear lobe playfully before they took off. Then he turned to look at his brothers.

"Well?" He asked.

"Looks like Joseph is right." Thad said. "Who are in favour of Kurt having a solo?"

Immediately, everyone in the room, including the council members, raised their hand.

"The decision is made." Wes said. "Kurt is going to have the solo. What we going to do now is who will lead our group numbers."

* * *

While the Warblers were doing fine on their set-lists, the New Directions, on the other hand, were still arguing. Rachel was determined to have another solo and a duet with Finn. At last, Mr. Schue stepped in.

"Ok guys. We will have no solo this time." Mr. Schue announced and Rachel jumped up.

"Mr. Schue! I need to have the solo or we're gonna be beaten by those prep school bastards!"

"Watch your mouth! Man-hands!" Santana shouted. "They are not bastards and let's face it, I can just pick one of them randomly to sing and beat you in no time."

"And why should I listen to you, slut?" Rachel yelled and Sam and Puck had to restrain Santana from lunging at the dwarf.

"The decision is final." Mr. Schue said.

"But Mr. Schue!" Rachel tried, but Mr. Schue didn't budge.

"You will sing 'Don't Stop Believing' with Finn. The group number will be Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'. Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, you will be singing lead. Rachel didn't look pleased about the group number, but she didn't argue anymore. The rest of the NDs just shook their heads, things never changed in New Directions, they would always be shoved back, but on the other hand, some of them were looking forward to hearing the warblers perform. The Six knew how wonderful the Warblers were and they just couldn't wait to see their performance, even though it meant they would lose. They didn't care, they were happy for their friends.

* * *

On the day of the competitions, the Warblers arrived the venue of Regionals: The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion at McKinley before the classes were over in McKinley.

"So are we still doing our set-list?" Wes asked. "A group number lead by Jeff, Blaine and Addison, followed by a Kurt solo and finished with another group number lead by Flint, Thad, Tory and Hunter."

"Yes." The boys replied.

"Good. Just wait and kill it." Wes said and the bell rang, signalling the lessons were over.

"Hey guys." They heard Sam said as the New Directions came in soon afterwards, except Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn. The Warblers split into two groups.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked as Puck and Lauren approached them.

"Well, I'm here to tell you to be prepared to get crushed." Puck joked.

"Let's see." Hunter said as the others snickered.

Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike and Artie were with the group with Kurt.

"Hi! Dolphin!" Brittany greeted Kurt happily.

"Hi, boo. Hi, Satan." Kurt greeted his friends.

"So how are you doing? Are you getting a solo?" Santana asked.

"You will wait and see." Kurt smirked and the NDs raised their eyebrows.

Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn got into the room at this moment and ad soon as they saw the interaction between their team-mates and the Warblers. Finn wanted to greet them but Rachel didn't allow it. The three girls looked like they had just swallowed lemon juice, their faces were pinched and their eyes cold.

"Why are they talking to the competition?" Rachel asked from between gritted teeth, gnashing them unattractively.

"Seriously, Berry! Just give us a break and shut up! Don't disturb our conversations with our friends!" Santana hissed before she turned to face her cousin.

"I still can't believe you got accepted into the Warblers, Flint. Who taught you sing?" She asked with a kind smile that none of the NDs, except the Five and the Warblers, had ever seen.

"Secret." Flint smirked and Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Really? I-" Santana said but was cut off as the competition began.

"Oh. I'll talk to you later. Good luck." Santana kissed on Flint's cheek, Brittany and Tina did the same thing to Kurt. None of the NDs had seen him.

After Finn sat down, he felt someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and saw his parents.

"Hi, son. We come to support you." Burt said and Carole smiled. Finn grinned and hugged his stepdad. The Warblers and the Six New Directions, on the other hand, were glaring daggers at the trio. Kurt shook his head.

"_Guys, leave it. Don't let them spoil our wonderful mood._" Kurt told his friends in his mind. "_The only way we will beat him is to beat them in Regionals and win Nationals._"

"_Kurt is right._" Sebastian said. "_Don't let those stupid assholes disturb our mind._"

Burt and Carole sat down, Rachel's dads and a few parents showed up. The Warblers noticed Carmen and Thomas were there too.

* * *

The competition began, first it was Aural Intensity, with some cheap pandering songs like "Jesus Is My Friend".

"What the heck?! Are they so eager to pander their what so **mighty god** even in this event?" The Warblers heard a girl voice laced with sarcasm and turned. Olivia was standing next to Wes.

"Oli! What are you doing here?" Wes whispered.

"We come to cheer on you." The Asian girl said happily. The Warblers turned to the back and saw Daniel, Emily, Alan, Catherine and Justine sitting at the front row of the audience, smiling at them. Daniel and Emily thumbed up. Justine winked at Chris, Chris grinned and blew a kiss to Justine, the blonde blushed but accepted it heartily.

The New Directions was the next. The group stood up and they spotted Burt and Carole hugged Finn.

"Now from McKinley High, the New Directions." The announcer said over the microphone and the warblers made themselves comfortable as they heard the music begin. The New Directions spread on the stage and opened with some sort of odd a cappella, no it wasn't a cappella, since they were also using backing music, but they seemed to be trying to involve everyone without actually having them sing anything.

"What's that?" Jeff whispered.

"Apparently, they wanted to have an a cappella even though they didn't have that kind of ability." Kurt said calmly.

**Just a small town girl living in a lonely world  
****She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit  
****He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**A singer in a smoky room  
****The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
****For a smile they can share the night it goes on  
****And on and on and on**

**Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
****Their shadow's searching in the night  
****Street light people living just to find emotion  
****Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Working hard to get my fill  
****Everybody wants a thrill  
****Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time  
**

**Some will win, some will lose,  
****Somewhere born to sing their blues  
****And though the movie always ends it goes on  
****And on and on and on**

**Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
****Their shadow's searching in the night  
****Street lights people living just to find emotion  
****Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling street  
****light people**

**Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling street  
****light people**

**DON'T STOP!**

The Warblers winced.

"Man. Rachel is just shrieking and has literally no connections to the song." David commented.

"Finn's voice was obviously not as powerful as Rachel's. It was easy to hear to anything that resembled a trained ear. And why on earth did the rest of the New directions had been the backing for the whole song? The Six's voices were much better than the two." Wes said.

"Clearly their teacher is dumber than we thought, that's a shame." Flint said. "I hoped they will have someone new to sing."

"Like your cousin." Blaine teased. The Warblers snickered and Flint blushed.

"Yeah. I want her to have a solo because my cousin Santana Lopez has an awesome voice. Happy?" Flint said, blushing.

The rest of the Warblers just snickered as the music started again.

"Hey, your favourite." Sebastian nudged his boyfriend.

"They better do a good job. I seriously hope they don't ruin it." Kurt said quietly.

**It doesn't matter if you love him,  
****Or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)  
****Just put your paws up,  
****'Cause you were born this way baby**

**My mamma told me when I was young  
****We are all born superstars  
****She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
****In the glass of her boudoir**

**"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,"  
****She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
****So, hold your head up, girl  
****And you'll go far  
****Listen to me when I say**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
****'Cause God makes no mistakes  
****I'm on the right track  
****Baby, I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
****Just love yourself, and you're set  
****I'm on the right track  
****Baby, I was born this way (Born this way)**

**Ooo, there ain't no other way  
****Baby, I was born this way  
****Baby, I was born this way (Born this way)**

**Ooo, there ain't no other way  
****Baby, I was born this way  
****Right track, baby  
****I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
****Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
****Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
****Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be)**

**Give yourself prudence  
****And love your friends  
****Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

**In the religion of the insecure  
****I must be myself, respect my youth  
****A different lover is not a sin  
****Believe capital H-I-M  
****I love my life I love this record and  
****Mi amore vole fe yah**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
****'Cause God makes no mistakes  
****I'm on the right track  
****Baby, I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
****Just love yourself, and you're set  
****I'm on the right track  
****Baby, I was born this way (Born this way)**

**Ooo there ain't no other way  
****Baby, I was born this way  
****Baby, I was born this way (Born this way)  
**

**Ooo there ain't no other way  
****Baby, I was born this way  
****Right track, baby  
****I was born this way**

**Way-ay-ay**

**Don't be, don't be, don't be**

**Way-ay-ay**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
****Whether you're broke or evergreen,  
****You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
****You're Lebanese, you're orient**

**Whether life's disabilities  
****Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
****Rejoice, and love yourself today  
****'Cause, baby, you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi  
****Lesbian, transgendered life  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born to survive**

**No matter black, white or beige  
****Chola or orient made  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born to be brave**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
****'Cause God makes no mistakes  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
****Just love yourself, and you're set  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born this way (Born this way)**

**Ooo there ain't no other way (Ooo there ain't no)  
****Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)  
****Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way)**

**Ooo there ain't no other way  
****Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)  
****Right track  
****Baby, I was born this way**

**I was born this way, hey! (hey!)  
****I was born this way, hey! (hey!)  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born this way, hey!**

**I was born this way, hey!  
****I was born this way, hey! (Hey!)  
****I was born this way, hey!  
****I'm on the right track, baby  
****I was born this way, hey!**

**_(A.N.: The version of the song is the one we saw on the show, EXCEPT Kurt's part was sung by Rachel while Tina's part was sung by Quinn.)_**

"Finally, they had let someone other than the brainless giant and the little banshee to participate in the song more often." Thad said as the group left the stage.

"But they are still trying to outshine each other, especially the banshee and the bitchy diva." Blaine said.

"Totally. Hell, what is the bitchy diva doing? Those high notes are really unnecessary. It was just another kind of shriek." Chris said as he and Niff recovered from ringing ears because of the shrill.

"Well, they just wanted to show off themselves. And Quinn just didn't even bother to sing. I can see that from her face. She had no connection to the song, just like Rachel. Anyway, it is obvious that they had successfully ruined another good song." Kurt concluded. The Warblers nodded in agreement.

It was now the Warblers' turn. They got up and went to the back of the stage. Wes and Blaine caught sight of some of the NDs mouthed some encouraging words to them. They smiled at them and mouthed thanks back.

"Warblers, show time." Wes said as they got the signal.

"Everyone ready?" Thad asked and all the boys nodded as they moved back stage to get in position. Blaine, Addison and Jeff stood in the front, Kurt was in the middle and Hunter, Tory, Flint and Thad stood behind Kurt so the front line would move to the back as one song finished.

"We are going to make it." Wes said. "Because we are that awesome."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: So a little cliff-hanger here. And right, despite I love Lady Gaga's "Born This Way", the glee cast version of this single crept me off, mainly due to those high voice from Mercedes. Man, those high notes are totally unnecessary. It was the main flaw._**

**_Songs that I used here:_**

**_"That's Why"- Michael Learns To Rock  
_****_"Don't Stop Believing"- Journey  
_****_"Born This Way"- Lady Gaga_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: I think you will want to use your hammer. Or is it a chainsaw? Either way, can we do this together? But leave Finn out of this. I decide to make him a better person, just in this story and "Power of Love", at least when compared to Burt. You smacked his head while I cut up his body. :D_**

**_LilDevyl: Just wait and see. ;)_**

**_BAMF22: Thank you. :)_**

**_JasonDragon64: My purpose is to create a Burt that everyone may hate him. XD The inspiration came from the stories "Enough" by RazzleJazzle21 and "Metamorphosis" by gleefulmusings. I knew you have read it, right? These two are wonderful stories. ;)_**

**_Guest: Me neither. I mean when I proof-read myself, I just want to kick the Burt I portrayed here hard and crushed his balls. Seriously, how could he say such things to his own son?!_**


	24. Regionals- II

**Ch. 23: Regionals- Rock you!**

**_A.N.: So after a few ammendments, now it is the Warblers turn. Let's get down to business and enjoy ourselves! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

"And now, from Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers." The announcer said and there was a round of applause as the curtains opened and the lights beamed down on them. The piano rang and the other NDs, except the Six, looked confused.

"What's going on?" Rachel questioned. "Why aren't they going a cappella?"

"They can sing everything and fired up the whole score with their voices." Santana said, not even bothered to look at her. "Now shut up. I'm going to enjoy it."

"They are just jealous of my talent and tried to beat me by that." Rachel said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Shut. Up." Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and Lauren said together.

Rachel huffed but she grinned when she thought no one was watching.

"They won't be able to beat me, I have got a letter from NYADA and Gershwin Theatre in Broadway. I'm gonna announce that after we win and laughed at those Warblers' face." She muttered.

* * *

Back on the stage, Jeff came forward, the Warblers had used quite an amount of effort to push the shy Jeff to the centre of the spot light. They let Blaine and Addison sing with him otherwise the blonde just wouldn't step forward. (Jeff, **Blaine**, _Addison_, **_Jeff & Blaine & Addison_**)

Love, can't you see I'm alone  
Can't you give this fool a chance  
A little love is all I ask  
A little kindness in the night

Please don't leave me behind  
No, don't tell me love is blind  
A little love is all I ask and that is all

Blaine came forward, stood next to Jeff and sang.

**Oh… love, I've been searching so long  
****I've been searching high and low  
****A little love is all I ask  
****A little sadness when you're gone  
**

**Maybe you need a friend  
****Only please don't let's pretend  
****A little love is all I ask and that is all**

Addison came forward and joined in the song as the three sang together.

**_I wanna spread my wings  
_****_But I just can't fly  
_****_As a string of pearls  
_****_And pretty girls go sailing by  
_**

**_Ocean deep-  
_****_I'm so afraid to show my feelings  
_****_I have sailed a million ceilings  
_****_In my solitary room  
_**

**_Ocean deep-  
_****_Will I ever find a lover  
_****_Maybe she has found another  
_****_And as I cry myself to sleep  
_****_I know this love of mine I'll keep-  
_****_Ocean deep_**

Addison came forward and sang his hearts out.

_Love, can't you hear when I call  
__Can't you hear a word I say  
__A little love is all I ask  
__A little feeling when we touch  
_

_Why am I still alone?  
__I've got a heart without a home  
__A little love is all I ask and that is all_

_I wanna spread my wings  
__But I just can't fly  
__As a string of pearls  
__And pretty girls go sailing by_

**_Ocean deep-  
_****_I'm so afraid to show my feelings  
_****_I have sailed a million ceilings  
_****_In my solitary room_**

**_Ocean deep-  
_****_Will I ever find a lover  
_****_Maybe she has found another  
_****_And as I cry myself to sleep  
_****_I know this love of mine I'll keep-_**

Ocean deep!

The blonde sang the high note perfectly as he bent his body a bit backward. (**Jeff**, **_Other Warblers_**)

**I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely.  
****Maybe, maybe. (****_Ocean deep…_****)  
****On my own, in my room. (****_Maybe, maybe…_****)  
****I'm so lonely.**

**(****_Ocean deep…_****)**

**I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely  
****This love of mine I'll keep-**

**Ocean deep!**

The song faded and everyone clapped. The piano played a sadder melody. An angelic voice rang in the air. The Phillips and the Six NDs grinned, the rest of the glee club and the Hudson-Hummels felt the voice was a bit familiar.

**How can I just let you walk away  
****Just let you leave without a trace  
****When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh…  
****You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**How can you just walk away from me  
****When all I can do is watch you leave  
****Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
****And even shared the tears  
****You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

Jeff, Blaine and Addison turned and walked to the back of the group, revealing a boy, singing in this heart-breaking voice. The NDs, except the Six, and the Hudson-Hummels gasped as he continued to sing, with the rest of his friends harmonising in the background.

**So take a look at me now  
****Cause there's just an empty space  
****And there's nothing left here to remind me  
****Just the memory of your face  
**

**Take a look at me now  
****Cause there's just an empty space  
****And you coming back to me is against the odds  
****And that's what I've got face**

Kurt stepped forward and looked at the audience, but lingering on his former family and friends a bit longer while singing his heart out.

**I wish I could just make you turn around  
****Turn around and see me cry  
****There's so much I need to say to you  
****So many reasons why  
****You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**So take a look at me now  
****Cause there's just an empty space  
****And there's nothing left here to remind me  
****Just the memory of your face**

**Now, take a look at me now  
****Cause there's just an empty space  
****But to wait for you, is all I can do  
****And that's what I got to face  
**

**Take a good look at me now  
****Cause I'll still be standing here  
****And you coming back to me is against all odds  
****It's the chance I got to take**

**Take a look at me now**

Kurt sang in this low hoarse voice that drove everyone to the brink to tears. Burt felt his heart ache, this couldn't be his son. He was supposed to be dead. He was not studying in that prep school. His son religiously straightened his hair! Why had he kept it wavy? And his voice! His voice was high and girly, not in this low and hoarse voice. He didn't have this kind of power. But if that's true, why did he feel so painful now?

Finn, Puck and Sam were stunned. They believed that Kurt was dead, but this young man looked almost exactly the same as Kurt. But their voice was different, Kurt was a male soprano (or 'girl living in a boy' in Finn's dumb brain.') so how could he sing this low?

Mercedes was shocked and furious. Kurt was alive, (She assumed.) and he was playing with their enemies! Rachel was furious that there was another whiny fag that would be an obstacle to her road to be a Broadway Star. Quinn didn't care. She just thought the school's resident fag had moved to another school.

Kurt finished the song with tears flowing down his beautiful cheek and greeted the thunder applause. He smiled, bowed, moved to the side of stage and got out a few African drums as Logan, Tory, Thad and Hunter stepped forward. The introduction of their last song began, with a thick sense of African tropical rainforest aroma. After they first decided their song list, they felt that the two songs were too sad. So they chose this song to light up the mood and to give a message: No matter whom you are, straight or gay or bi, human or vampires or werewolves or wizards, Asian or African or Caucasian or Latino, whatever, they were always one family.

**Put your faith in what you most believed in  
****Two worlds, one family  
****Trust your heart  
****Let fate decide  
****To guide these lives we see**

Tory and Hunter stepped forward and raised their arms to the sky and sang.

**A paradise untouched by man  
****Within this world blessed with love  
****A simple life, they live in peace **

The two stepped back into the group as the main stanza appeared again.

**Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
****Two worlds, one family  
****Trust your heart  
****Let fate decide  
****To guide these lives we see**

This time, Flint and Thad stepped forward and sang their hearts out.

**Beneath the shelter of the trees  
****Only love can enter here  
****A simple life, they live in peace**

The group thought of Dalton and each other. The lyrics were true to them, under the shelter of Dalton, only love can enter there and every student could have their peaceful lives. Tory came forward and sang.

**Raise your head up  
****Lift high the load  
****Take strength from those that need you**

Thad quickly took over the solo as Tory stepped back into the group.

**Build high the walls  
****Build strong the beams**

Flint took over and came to the front. He sang in this hopeful but yet a bit worried tone.

**A new life is waiting  
****But danger's no stranger here**

The Warblers danced in unison and with all the enthusiasm as the background got more excited by the sounds of the African drums. The audience were on their feet too. Some of them and the Six New Directions could feel tears forming in their eyes. The lyrics of the song were the real description of the lives of many Dalton students. Hunter stepped forward and sang his solo.

**No words describe a mother's tears  
****No words can heal a broken heart  
****A dream is gone, but where there's hope**

The group thought of each other, but mostly concentrated on Kurt as they sang together, his heart was pretty hurt by his own father's words. But he had them. Surely, Kurt's heart was broken, but they would help heal it. That's what family for.

**_Somewhere something is calling for you  
_****_Two worlds, one family  
_****_Trust your heart  
_****_Let fate decide  
_****_To guide these lives we see_**

**_Yeah…_**

Flint, Thad, Tory and Hunter sang, paving the way to the final climax of the song. (Flint, **Tory**, _Thad_, **_Hunter_**)

To guide these lives

**To guide these lives**

_To guide these lives_

**_To guide these lives_**

Flint, Thad, Tory & Hunter came to face the audience and sang the final part of the song. (**Flint, Thad, Tory & Hunter**, _Warblers_, **_All_**)

**Put your faith in what you most believed in  
****Two worlds, one family  
****Trust your heart  
****Let fate decide  
****To guide these lives  
****To guide these lives we see**

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

All the Warblers came forward, singing on top of their lungs and investing all of their emotions into the final stanza and push the emotion of the song to an even higher climax.

**_Two worlds, one family!_**

* * *

The Warblers barely heard the applause and the cheers as they bowed and all moved off, but before they even could reach their seats, they were blocked by the New Directions without the Six, Mr. Schue and the Hudmels. The Warblers noticed they were all staring at Kurt intently. Instinctively, they moved and formed a wall with their bodies.

"What-" Flint started but was interrupted by Burt.

"K-K-Kurt is that you?" Burt asked. Kurt looked at him oddly, his eyes and face were cold as ice and stone.

"Do I know you?" He asked coldly.

"Kurt, you forgot me? It's dad." Burt tried.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not Kurt, my name is Carson Phillips." Kurt said as Burt was a stranger to him, and honestly, in Kurt's heart, Burt was already a stranger to him.

"What?! That's impossible! You are my son!" Burt cried.

"Your son is over there." Kurt nodded at Finn's direction. "I saw you act close and intimate to him before the competition started."

"No! You are my son!" Burt yelled but Kurt just remained icy and stony. His poker face revealed no emotion.

"Your mind must be playing a trick on you, or maybe your eyes. Either way, I don't care. Now excuse me, I have to use the washroom." Kurt said coldly and bypassed the stunt old man but was blocked by Mercedes.

"No, you must be Kurt. I am your best friend, I know you because you are mine." Mercedes said.

"In case you are deaf, I will repeat it once more. My name is Carson Eli. Phillips, not what your Kurt. I don't know who Kurt is but he's definitely not yours. He's not your property, Miss. Now get out of my way." Kurt said coldly and left the room. Mercedes stared at his back in shock.

The New Directions except the Six and the Hudmels glared at the Warblers.

"I think we should go back." Wes said coldly. "The judges will announce the result soon."

As the Warblers and the New Directions took their seat, Puck, Sam and Finn followed Kurt. Tina and Santana wanted to go after them but were stopped by Sebastian.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle everything by himself. He's not the Kurt they knew anymore." Sebastian told Tina. The Korean vampire nodded and told Santana the same thing. The Latina looked at her cousin, Flint smiled and nodded and she sat down, still getting alarmed though.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway with his head held high ignoring that everyone was staring at him. He went into the boys restroom. Just as he made his way back to the competition venue, he heard the voice of someone that he least wanted to meet.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, the homo fairy is back." a menacing voice from Azimio and Karofsky growled. Kurt glanced at them from the corner of his eyes and with a disdain expression.

"Not a brain cell among you?" Kurt suggested.

The two football players blinked and Karofsky pushed Kurt into the lockers. Kurt felt anger rose. He had had all these craps and he would not tolerate it anymore.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kurt snapped at Karofsky.

"What did you just say?!" Karofsky spat angrily.

"I think you heard me." Kurt said. He paused before he added. "Here's a tip, instead of picking on people you should go to the gym more. Chubby. For I have a name which is clearly not 'homo fairy'. And it's a very inhuman to say those words, even though you are less than a man."

Angered, Karofsky pushed Kurt to the locker.

"Who do you think you are?" Karofsky threatened, his fists clenched. "For what reason you talked to me in this manner?!"

"This!" Kurt snapped and he pushed Karofsky against the wall, pinning him onto the cold metals. Karofsky and Azimio's eyes widened. "And for your information, I know who I am. I am Carson Phillips. I know who I am and I am sure about what I am going to be. Losers."

"You resident school fag! You dare-" Karofsky said but was cut off as Kurt punched his fist hard at the locker door next to him. The sound of the metal cracked echoed in the room and the door bent, detached from the hinges. The corridor became completely silent as everyone watched the event unfolded with gaping mouths.

"Yes, I dare. And say those words to me, _or_ to my family, _or_ to my brothers in Dalton _or_ to my friends in the New Directions again and I will drain you dry alive. No matter where you hide, I will manage to find you and end your life slowly and painfully." Kurt hissed, on the verge of vamp out. Azimio tried to lunge at the boy but Kurt just swung his another free arm. The meaty jock felt his face kissed the hardness of the counter-tenor's fist and heard his nose cracked. Azimio fell to the floor, and panicked, he got to his feet and fled, leaving his friend being paralyzed in fear and pinned on the lockers.

"See? The pain your loser friend had just now is just one in the millionth you will suffer if you did those things. I have warned you. Don't make me do that." Kurt hissed. His face had this fierce look that nobody had ever seen.

He took back his fist and as soon as he did it, the locker door broke into two slabs and fell to the floor with a series of "_Clang_" sounds, echoing in the eerily quiet corridor. Kurt turned away from the utterly shocked jock and spectators and got back to the auditorium, without even looking back.

* * *

Finn, Puck and Sam were dumbfounded as they saw what happened in front of their eyes. First, that boy who looked like Kurt went to the boys' toilet, not fearing about being caught by the jocks. Then, he shot back at Karofsky and Azimio, the two worst bullies and biggest jocks in McKinley. He didn't budge even when Karofsky shoved him into the lockers. Next, he, for Gaga's sake, Kurt pinned Karofsky to the lockers, broke the metal door, creamed Azimio, and now, threatened them to stay away from his family and friends? They had worked on that part so hard to protect themselves and their friends but to no avail, and now that boy just wandered in and easily accomplished what was supposed to be done by them all those time!

"It can't be Kurt." Finn muttered. "Kurt won't do those things. He's not that strong."

"Damn, princess had guts." Puck said in awe while Sam just stood there gaping like the rest of the students.

"Come on." Sam said. "Let's get back. The judges will announce the result soon."

They went back to the auditorium just as the judges had reached a decision. The three choirs crowded onto the stage. The Warblers were in the middle of the stage with Aural Intensity to the left and the New Directions to the right, Rachel and Finn firmly in the middle of the group as a symbol of the captains, from what Rachel claimed.

"So the third place goes to… Aural Intensity." The judge said and the other groups, as well as the audience applauded.

"And now the winner of this competition is… The Warblers! Congratulations! You're going to New York!"

The judge said with a smile on his face and the crowd applauded as the uniformed boys started cheering happily or jumping up and down ecstatically. Blaine, Chris and Niff were bouncing and squealing and hugging each other. Fred spun Thad in bridal's style while David and Wes fist-bumped each other. The other Warblers were cheering loudly.

Some of the New Directions came forward and congratulated. Tina and Brittany rushed to hug Kurt while Santana kissed Flint hard on the cheek. Artie and Mike fist-bumped some of the Warblers. The others just remained stunned. From shock like Finn, Puck, Sam, Mr. Schue and the Hudmels, and from fury like Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel.

"I'm so happy about you, Flint!" The Latina smiled. "You guys are awesome! You are awesome!"

"Thank you. You did a great job too." Flint smiled back as they hugged again.

Carmen and Thomas came forward.

"You guys are wonderful. I just hope some of you will choose to study in my school." Carmen said kindly.

"And I think I have just found some casts for my summer production." Thomas said happily.

"Thank you, Ms. Tibideaux, Mr. Sandes." Wes said politely and the African-American lady frowned.

"Please, just call us Carmen and Thomas. I don't want some of  
my future students remind me how old I am."

The group laughed as the Phillips came forward, Olivia and Justine darted towards Wes and Chris and the boys hugged their mates happily. Catherine kissed Kurt and Sebastian's cheek, Alan patted on his brother's shoulder with this huge grin. Emily came forward and hugged her boys close, so did Daniel.

"Well done, boys." Daniel said and Kurt smiled. He felt someone hugged him close and really tight. Kurt recognised the scent of his sweet loving mate and turned to hug him back tightly.

"Come on, Carbastian. Have a kiss!" Hunter shouted and immediately all the Warblers and the Six New Directions cat-called.

"**KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!**"

The Phillips joined in, even Emily and Daniel.

"**CARBASTIAN! CARBASTIAN! CARBASTIAN! CARBASTIAN!**"

The said couple blushed furiously.

"Bunch of idiots!" Sebastian groaned with gritted teeth. Kurt rolled his eyes. Then he had this mischievous smile before he grabbed Sebastian's Dalton tie and pulled him into a hot kiss. Sebastian was startled at first, but he just smiled and kissed Kurt back, the cat-calls and wolf-whistles got even louder as David took a snap shot and Wes hoisted their Regionals trophy high into the air, the Warblers, the Phillips, the Six New Directions and the audience cheered even louder.

"You're impossible." Sebastian muttered in their kiss.

"But you like it." Kurt smirked. Sebastian chuckled.

"You speaks my mind." He said.

"Of course, I'm your mate." Kurt said and they deepened their kiss again. It was a fantastic moment, it should be, if the bitchy diva, banshee and Miss homophobe were not there. Rachel came forward, failed to see Carmen and Thomas in the group, who were still congratulating different Warblers.

"So do you think you can beat me like this?" The banshee sneered. "Maybe in your dream because too bad, guess what I received this morning?"

She held out the two envelopes, with the symbol of NYADA and Gershwin Theatre on it.

"I got letters from NYADA and Gershwin Theatre in Broadway. They are clearly the one who sees real talent. So maybe you can go watch me perform on Broadway or meet me at NYADA in the coming year with jealousy."

Carmen and Thomas wanted to say something, but was shushed by the Warblers.

"We can handle it." Logan said politely and the two remained on their place while Rachel's dads came forward.

"Why didn't you tell us about that, Little princess?" Hiriam said in delight.

"I want a surprise." Rachel said. "I will announce in front of the groups so they can see how talent I am."

The Warblers and the Six NDs rolled their eyes as she opened the first envelope, from NYADA, and took out the letter.

"I think we should get some ear plugs." Nick whispered in a voice only vampires could hear. The Warblers nodded but then they suddenly realised that Rachel might attack the Six NDs or themselves after this and immediately, they moved and formed a barrier, shielding the humans and the girls, that was Artie, Mike, Logan, Tory, Addison, Joseph, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Lauren from the upcoming violence.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: So Burt, you think you can just take Kurt away after all you did and said to him? No way. Stand back, old man. You won't be able to block Kurt from his future again. And Finn, you are as dumb as usual. What is your logic? Alright, now. I think I will introduce some more characters from Vampire Diaries after this "Regionals" thing. After all, Klaus is still outside. But just REMEMBER, I have NEVER watched VD, but I have done some research so I hope the VD characters I use here won't appeared to be too out of character. -_-|||_**

**_Songs I used here:_**

**_"Ocean Deep"- Cliff Richard  
_****_"Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)"- Phil Collins  
_****_"Two Worlds"- Phil Collins_**

**_I particularly love the last song "Two Worlds", it was used as the opening and ending theme of Disney's movie "Tarzan". The lyrics is true about the Warblers. No matter who they are, they are a family. Dalton is a safe haven where only love and forgiveness can enter there, but the outside world still have its danger._**

**_The other two, well, can be thought of Kurt's denouncement on Burt. :S_**

**_Next chapter: Hell breaks loose as the banshee found out what happened._**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: Oh, I see. That's fine. Kurt was talking to Brittany, Tina and Santana with his back facing the group and he was blocked by the rest of the Warblers so the NDs and Hudmels didn't see him. Anyway, they are so dumb that they won't see Kurt. :D_**

**_LilDevyl: Of course. I've even decided the songs the Warblers are going to have in Nationals. There will be a Kurtbastian duet in both the audition period and during the competition. ;)_**

**_JasonDragon64: You'll see. :D Never really like Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes. :S_**

**_Calmzone1: Thank you, but you'll have to wait. ;)_**


	25. Regionals- III

**Ch. 24: Regionals- You ruined me! No, you did it all by yourself.**

**_A.N.: Happy Mid-Autumn Festival! Everybody! Actually, it's still four days before the festival but I can wait no more. :D By the way, congratulations, Grant Gustin for getting the role of Barry Allen (Better known as The Flash) in CW's TV show "Arrows". I know you will make it. ;) Also, get your pop-corns ready, my dear readers. For the banshee is going to make a scene in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

Rachel Berry knew she was talented, she was a young Barbara, she had the perfect quality and she knew she was going to make it. Nothing and no one could stop her, and she would get on Broadway and show her team and those prep school bastards what was meant for a real star.

That was at least what she thought when she unfolded the letter. As she read it, her mouth dropped. She quickly opened the envelope from Gershwin Theatre. Her eyes widened to the size of a wok (**_A.N.: A wok is a huge bowl-shaped frying pan used in Chinese cooking, mainly for frying and deep-frying. Yum. :P_**) and her hands were trembling.

"What is it sweetie?" Leory asked in worry after seeing his daughter's eyes fill with tears. Rachel's head suddenly snapped up and glared at Tina, Santana, Mike, Artie and the Warblers. She suddenly lunged at them.

"**YOU!**" She screeched as she rammed into the Warblers Wall. She started slapping and punching at the nearest Warbler who appeared to be Nick. "**YOU BASTARDS!**"

The Warblers dashed forward, Jeff and Wes grabbed Rachel's arm and tried to yank the Jewish dwarf away. They were all furious, and it's not just the Warblers, the Six NDs were fuming too. No one treated their brothers or boy-friends bad! But someone who was stronger came forward and ended the fiasco.

"Rachel!" Hiriam shouted shock and embarrassment as he yanked away his daughter away from the Warbler. "What's the matter with you?!"

"**THEY PLOTTED WITH THESE TRAITORS!**" Rachel shrieked, pointing at the Warblers and the Six NDs. "**NOW NYADA AND GERSHWIN THEATRE HAVE BLACKLISTED ME!**"

"What?!" The Berry dads said in shock and took the letter. "Why would they do that?!"

"**I KNOW WHY!**" Rachel shrieked. "**THEY ARE JEALOUS OF MY TALENT AND THEY SYSTEMATICALLY RUINED MY LIFE!**"

"Excuse me. But clearly it was you who brought this upon yourself." Thad said coldly. The shopping group had told the rest of the Warblers about what the banshee and bitchy diva had said in the shop after they returned to Neptune and they were all outraged. They didn't feel sorry for them anyway. After all, it was them who asked for insults.

"And they blacklisted me too! I got the letter the day before yesterday." Mercedes sneered. Puck and Sam looked a bit impressed by what the two bitches had got themselves into.

"Guys, why did you do this?" Mr. Schue said in disappointment, his favouritism showed clearly. "I know you guys don't get along with Rachel but this is too much." (**_A.N.: Mr. Schue, what had gone into your head?!_**)

Carmen and Thomas could take no more and decided to step up.

"Now hold there, mister." Carmen said coldly. "I'm pretty sure that these two ladies should be the one to blame."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Mr. Schue asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm the Dean of NYADA, Carmen Tibideaux." Carmen said.

"And I'm the owner and director of Gershwin Theatre, Thomas Sandes." Thomas said with the same cold tone. Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Ms. Tibideaux! Mr. Sandes! You have to be clear-minded! Don't let them corrupt your mind or blind your eyes from real talent!" She said desperately.

"No, Miss, but we both have witnessed that the Warblers and their friends," Carmen pointed at the Six New Directions. "Are more talented than you and they are real stars from their hearts."

"But Ms. Tibi-"

"And for your information, we were there when you and the lady there shouting and yelling something really offensive to them. Maybe I should show your team and your dads what a wonderful girl you are." Thomas said sarcastically as he took out his phone. He opened a video file and everyone saw Rachel and Mercedes standing in front of some of the Warblers and Santana, Tina, Mike and Artie.

_"And second, why can't Santana and Flint be together? They are cousins. You spoiled brat."_ The group heard Sebastian's voice._" Now why don't you do us a favour and go home?"_

_"Is there a problem here?"_ A woman voice rang, it was the manager.

_"Sorry, Madame. We just have some disagreements with these two. They are-"_ Rock said politely but was interrupted.

_"Mike! Artie! Santana! Tina! You guys are fraternising with the enemy and ruining my future to Broadway. As the captain of the New Directions I demand you to stop this behaviour right now and come with me." _

_"Firstly, Berry. We didn't nominate or vote you to be the captain or the lead soloist. Secondly, who are you and by what mean do you order us like we're your servants or slaves?"_ Mike hissed.

_"You have your own dream, that's fine. But just remember we also have our own dreams and we are not going to sacrifice that so you can get everything you want. The world doesn't revolve around you, Miss. It never will. And what's wrong with Santana hanging out with her cousin? You seriously need to get some therapy."_ Came Artie's angry voice.

_"I believe you need to leave right now."_ The manager said, displeased clearly shown on her face.

_"How dare you?! Do you know who I am? I am going to be a great star in Broadway and no one is allowed to get in my way."_ Rachel screeched.

_"I dare. And I believed that many people here feel the same. And no, I don't know and have no desire to know who this little spoiled arrogant brat is. And I am really worried about the future of Broadway if they accepted you."_

_"Oh and so these faggots do? I have finally get rid of a white whiny fag called Kurt and these prep school fags are going to steal everything from me."_ Rachel yowled and everyone, both in the video and the real world froze, especially Finn and the Berrys. It was because his girlfriend/ their daughter shouted the word that caused Kurt to break down and the most offensive thing to homosexuals out loud, in the public! They thought she was better than that. Finn knew Quinn was a homophobic jerk but Rachel? She had two gay dads! How could she say something like that? Clearly, he was wrong again to think Rachel is a good person.

_"Hey! What did you just call them?!"_ One of the male customers shouted in anger and the others quickly followed.

_"You have no such right to call them that name!"_

_"They are too good to be like one of them. You two are more suitable for that three-letter word."_

_"Homosexual is against the will of god!"_ Mercedes yelled and the others yelled even louder. Finn, Sam, Puck glared at the African-American girl.

_"Shut up, bitches!"_

_"The only way against the will of god is to change a person to someone that is not the way he was born with. You religious bitch. I don't believe the Bible told everything god said because frankly, it was just a book written by man with prejudice."_

_"Your discrimination is driving the people to commit suicide. It is indirect murder and didn't the Bible said do not kill? You are violating the very basic concept god teach us. I wonder if god will smile at you at your appalling behaviour."_

_"If you can't live with the fact that homosexual and bisexual are also part of the world and nature, then don't live here, don't live in this universe. Go to your so called idealistic little heaven."_

_"I do not welcome disgraceful human beings like you to my shop. Leave now or I will call the police and sue you for public harassment."_ The manager said harshly and finality.

The video ended with the two girls huffed and stormed away. The reactions were different. Hiriam looked ashamed; Leory and the Hudmels looked angry; Mercedes and Mr. Schue looked embarrassed; Puck, Sam, Finn were visibly trembling in rage; Quinn looked offended and Rachel looked terrified.

"I…" She stuttered,

"Well, what have you got to say after this?" Thomas said. "Oh, and by the way, Carmen and I have been informed that you once took a potential member of your club, Miss Sunshine Corazon, to a crack house."

Rachel got even paler and the others gasped. Finn looked like he was going to be sick while Hiriam and Leory were going to pass out in shame and fury.

"We have talked to her and her claims supported what we have heard, as we heard from your teammates. And since you and your friend's behaviour is so appalling, I think your presence is a danger to our patrons, actors, directors and other staff, as well as the teachers and students in NYADA. That's why we blacklist you and issue a restraining order for you, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry and you, Miss Mercedes Ann Jones, to both places." Carmen said.

"And the words about you two had spread out. You were not allowing going to that mall again. And I have heard many other theatres and studios in Broadway are going to do the same thing: Blacklist and restraining order. In other words, you won't be able to get near 50 feet around Broadway." Thomas said.

"Rachel Berry! What's wrong with you?!" Hiriam and Leory shouted. Rachel turned to Finn, her boyfriend, for help. But the giant was giving her a stink eye, disgust and disappointment clearly shown on his face.

"Finn." She tried.

"Don't '_Finn_' me, Berry." Finn said coldly. "I thought you are better and less homophobic than Fabray. But clearly I'm wrong, I can't believe that you said that word out loud in the public. I know I was wrong too for saying that word in front of Kurt's face and just stood there watching him being bullied, but I am trying to redeem my wrong-doings, so did Puck. I know it is too late for us to ask Kurt for his forgiveness, but we will try to be a better person that he wants us to be."

"Finn, you can't let Kurt poison your mind and turn against me!" Rachel said.

Finn shook his head in complete disbelief, so did Mr. Schue, Puck, Sam, the Hudmels and the Berrys, even the Warblers and the Six NDs looked shock because for the first time, the group saw the real Rachel Berry who felt like she was perfectly justified in everything she'd said and done simply because it was HER who had done it. That was the last straw with Finn. He wanted nothing to do with this whiny insane Rachel anymore.

"We are over." Finn said and Rachel froze, her eyes big and was with tears.

"What?" She asked, voice trembling.

"We. Are. Over." Finn said loudly and slowly. "I want nothing to do with you anymore because the Garglers are right about you, you are just a spoiled, arrogant, hypocritical jerk, you are as bad as Fabray."

With that, Finn turned and left the hall, but he turned back and talked to Hiriam and Leory.

"I'm sorry about that. Mr. Berry." He said but the two men just shook their heads.

"It's not your fault. We should have done better." Leory said in shame, so did Hiriam.

Finn nodded and left, he turned to the Warblers and stopped at Kurt for a longer time.

"I'm sorry for that. And you really look like my step-brother." Finn said sincerely and looked at Kurt. Kurt's features softened.

"It's okay. And it's the 'Warblers'." Kurt said.

"Sorry, dude."

"Don't call me dude." Kurt said and Finn froze.

"And you speak just like him." Finn said sadly. "I just hope he's here with me so I can tell him how sorry Puck and I are."

Kurt nodded.

"I'm sure he will forgive you."

Finn left, Carole and Burt followed, but before they left the hall, Burt turned back and looked at Kurt, but the boy didn't look at him. Rachel glared at Kurt and she lunged at him but was restrained by Puck and Sam.

"I hate you! I don't care whether you are Kurt or Carson. You brought me nothing but misfortunate! Why did you come back?! Why didn't you go rot in hell?! I hate you! I _hate you_! **I hate you**! **_I HATE YOU_**!" Rachel shrieked as she struggled in Puck and Sam's strong arms before Hiriam and Leory grabbed Rachel and hauled the infuriated dwarf away, but instead of grabbing an arm, they went for the ear, causing Rachel to yelp in pain as she flailed her arms and legs.

"We should go." Wes said and the Warblers said goodbye to the Six New Directions, Puck and Sam. As they left, they kept the same pattern where the humans, Kurt and Sebastian were in the middle. The Phillips and the Six New Directions followed the group. Puck and Sam just shook their head and shot before getting out of the auditorium too, leaving a embarrassed Schuester and an angry Mercedes and an offended Quinn.

* * *

After seeing off the Warblers at the gate, Brittany, Santana and Lauren turned to look at Tina, Mike and Artie.

"So, we realise that Man-hands and Aretha will probably try to get back at us." Santana stated.

"To prevent this, we decided to cast an avoidance spell over all of us." Brittany said.

"So we will never run into either the banshee or Aretha." Lauren concluded.

Tina, Mike and Artie nodded and the three witches took out their wand.

"_Caelum et terram, et suscipe volumus. Nos servet a nocentibus a Rachele O Berry et Mercedes Ann Jones._" They whispered and a blot of red, green and turquoise shot from the tips of their wand and entered their bodies.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Sorry for the shortness. But ha, I didn't feel sorry to banshee and Aretha for what they got, not any of it, like I've said, they asked for it. I'm glad that Finn made a wise choice for the first time in his life time. And can someone tell me whether European or American high school students have Chinese New Year vacation?_**

**_Also, the spell is spoken in Latin. Ignore the grammar or other things, I use Google Translate. Anyway, here's what the three witches said:_**

**_"Heaven and Earth, please accept our wish. Keep us away from the harm from Rachel Barbra Berry and Mercedes Ann Jones."_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Eraman: Thank you! That is the most encouraging thing I will ever hear from my mentor. :D_**

**_SnakeInMyBoot: So how is it? ;)_**

**_JasonDragon64: Yeah. Hell rained down. :D_**

**_Siiillltt: Uh... I don't know what you mean. Is that a praise or a criticism?_**


	26. You Are My Only Beautiful Myth

**Ch. 25: You Are My Only Beautiful Myth**

**_A.N.: Life is getting in the way. Argh. And thanks for all of your precious information about Chinese New Year._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

Note: [Blablabla] = Lyrics translation, it is from Chinese because that is my mother language. :P

* * *

Before the Warblers left the school of McKinley, they were stopped by Burt again.

"Where are you going? You are coming home with us!" Burt said and Kurt glared at him.

"Mister, I repeat for one more time: I am not your son. My family name is Phillips."

"Kurt, I-"

"You seriously have the problem of dyslexia. My name is Carson, it is spelt C-A-R-S-O-N, it has two syllables not one. And as for being my father, I believe not." Kurt said and turned to join the Warblers who were waiting by the bus but was being grabbed at the arm. He turned back and saw Burt trying to yank him to his car, Finn were helping him too while Carole stood by the car.

"Stop. This. Right. Now!" Kurt hissed, with a strong compulsion filling in his voice. His iris changed from glasz to a deep sparkling blue, like the sea under the light of the sun or the moon. As soon as the Hudmels looked into his eyes, they froze.

"You will take these two with you and leave us alone." Kurt hissed and the Hudmels nodded. The strongest vampire in history is no joke when he's angry. Burt got into the car, Carole and Finn followed and they sped off. They wouldn't be able to control their own mind until they got home.

Kurt turned to his brothers. They all shared the same expression on his face: Anger.

"What the HELL is his problem?!" Blaine hissed. "After all the shits he said and did to Kurt, he thought that he just waltzes in, says something and takes Kurt back?!"

"He didn't even apologise!" Tory said angrily.

"Even if he apologised, I'm not forgiving him. Despite being a forgiving person, I do not tolerate betrayal." Kurt said calmly.

"How come you act so calm?" Fred asked.

"Believe me, my anger is still bubbling inside and it will make the explosion in Santorini* a little spark." Kurt said.

The group chuckled.

"Now guys. We have made through Regionals. So why don't we go celebrating tonight? It's Valentine's day." Thad said and everyone cheered as they arrived Neptune and got off the bus.

"Just be careful and don't get too drunk." Wes called as the group left the hall.

* * *

"What? The Alaskan is killed?!" Klaus's voice boomed in the empty hall.

"Ye… Yes, my lord." A frantic dark figure was kneeling on the floor. "A… Apparently, it is the new Phillips who killed him."

"Is that new born really that strong?" Klaus muttered to himself.

"Fine, you can now be dismissed, Frederick." He ordered.

"Yes lord. Goodnight, lord." The dark figure, Frederick said and bowed.

After Frederick disappeared from the large empty room, Klaus walked back to his chamber. Klaus smiled, a malicious smile that made everyone's body hair stood on its end.

"How is your day? My sweet." Klaus asked and a whimper was heard.

"You know it's no use to fight. Your elder brother won't come to save you. You belong to me, they don't want you. Be a good boy."

"Damn you!" A hoarse voice panted and sounds of rust chains moving could be heard.

"Now, now, that's not good. I guess I need to punish you."

A whimper was heard again but was cut off.

* * *

"So where are you taking me to?" Kurt asked his boyfriend curiously as they were in Sebastian's car. They were both dressed fashionably.

Sebastian was having a tight pair of dark denim, a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undid, revealing his muscular chest (Kurt basically gulped and drooled when he saw him.), white vest, white tie and a silver bracelet that Kurt gave him as a Christmas gift. Kurt was dressed in deep blue skin-tight jeans, white shirt, a blue leather jacket and a pair of white boots. He had a silver necklace with two pendants: one was a silver bird while another one was a crystal blue sapphire locked in several silver strips. The bird is a welcoming gift for the Warblers to Kurt while the sapphire was the Christmas gift Sebastian gave him.

"Wait for ten more seconds." Sebastian smirked and Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Here we are." Sebastian said as they stopped at an elegantly decorated restaurant. Kurt gasped.

"Franco Shore!" He exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go here! Thank you! Sebby!"

He kissed Sebastian who laughed.

"I can't believe I am having this. Having a boyfriend, who loves me with all his heart, and takes me to this elegant restaurant. Am I dreaming?" Kurt said a bit dreamily.

"No, dear. You are not dreaming. It is real." Sebastian smiled and Kurt kissed him.

"You keep on surprising me, Seb." Kurt said as they sat down and ordered their meals. They were sitting on this side of the square table so that they could hold hands underneath it and their knees could touch.

"If you are happy, then I'm happy." He said and the restaurant welcomed three more couples.

"Kurt! Sebastian!" Tina, Olivia and Justine exclaimed in delight. "I don't know you two will be here!"

"Is this your surprise as well?" Kurt teased and Sebastian blushed.

"No. I-" Sebastian said but was cut off by Wes tapping on his shoulder.

"Come here." Wes said.

"What?" Sebastian asked, a bit annoyed. But that looked was quickly replaced by a beaming smile after Wes muttered something next to his ears.

"Good. I can do that." Sebastian said and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"What's that, honey?" He asked.

"A secret." He said and Kurt raised his eyebrow, again. He looked at the girls but all the three of them were as clueless as him. They joined in and soon, their orders arrived. They were chatting happily before Wes sent a signal and all the boys on the table except Kurt stood up.

"Now, it's time to have your surprise, my sweet." Sebastian said as Wes gently kissed Olivia's hand before he headed to the piano in the middle of the room. Mike, Chris and Sebastian followed before kissing their partner on the cheek. It was a kind of a tradition for the restaurant to let their guests play when they wanted to. There was a band and they always stopped to play when someone sat by their piano. Wes knew this and intended to use it. Running into Tike, Christine and Kurtbastian was an accident but he quickly made up this idea. He shared this information and told the other three about it. They had given Mike a few vocal lessons so his singing shouldn't be a problem. Wes sat down by the piano and turned the mike on.

"Testing." Wes said as the band stopped their music and the Asian boy warmed up himself by playing a few scales. Chris borrowed a violin from the band and Mike took out something like a violin but was a bit different. An Erhu, Kurt recognised: A Chinese musical instrument with similar function of a violin but has only two strings.

"Good evening, everybody. I hope everyone is having a nice evening in this romantic Valentine's night. The four of us here are so lucky to have partners who love us with all of their hearts. That's why we are going to perform two songs for them. And let's hope we won't slaughter it."

"Nonsense!" Justine and Olivia shouted over in their seats and everyone laugh.

"These two songs maybe a little bit sad, but it praised a person's loyalty to their love ones. One of them will be sung in Chinese. I hope you won't mind." Wes said and winked at the four at the table. The four of them were all multilingual, including Chinese, though they were not as fluent as other languages like French and Spanish.

"The first song is from Mr. Michael Robert Chang, who wanted to dedicate his love to his partner Tina Cohen-Chang and so do us." Wes said and Chris started to play the violin. Mike joined in afterwards. Then, he sang. (Mike, **Wes**,_ Chris_, **_All_**)

不等來世再相約，今生就要無恨無悔。  
不問前緣我是誰，只管今塵和你日日月月。  
我願與你雪中泥，紅塵寸寸泥中血。  
冷暖相隨，悲歡同淚，朝朝暮暮相依偎。

[Not even waiting to meet in the afterlife,  
Just hoping we have no regrets in this life.  
Don't ask who I am in the previous life,  
I just need to stick together with you forever in this life.  
I'm willing to be with you like snow covering the land,  
And suffering together as blood soaking every inches of soil.  
No matter cold or hot, sadness or happiness,  
Just to be with you in every morning and evening.]

Chris and Wes joined in, singing harmonies behind Mike. Kurt caught Tina swaying with the melody, there were tears in her eyes.

我是萍（**我是萍**），你是水（_你是水_）。  
相逢相愛不是罪。  
地久苦，天長淚。  
為你染紅我的血。

[I am the algae (**I am the algae**) and you are the water (_You are the water_).  
Meeting and falling in love is not a sin.  
The earth felt so bitter, The heaven sorrows with tears.  
For you, I will dye my blood red.]

我願與你雙雙飛，我願與你雙雙飛。  
今生有了你我夢一回，來世等你將我醉。  
我願與你雙雙飛，飛離紅塵是與非。  
人間癡情迢迢不歸路，不如天上比翼蝶。

[I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
We've dreamt together in present life,  
And I dream of a future drunk by your love.  
I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
Our path of love in the mortal world is so long and have no return,  
I'd rather be a pair of butterflies flying wing to wing in the sky.]

**我是萍**（我是萍），**你是水**（_你是水_）。  
**相逢相愛不是罪。  
**_地久苦，天長淚。  
__為你染紅我的血。_

[**I am the algae **(I am the algae) **and you are the water** (_You are the water_).  
**Meeting and falling in love is not a sin.  
**_The earth felt so bitter, The heaven sorrows with tears.  
__For you, I will dye my blood red._]

我願與你雙雙飛，我願與你雙雙飛。  
今生有了你我夢一回，來世等你將我醉。  
我願與你雙雙飛，飛離紅塵是與非。  
人間癡情迢迢不歸路，不如天上比翼蝶。

[I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
We've dreamt together in present life,  
And I dream of a future drunk by your love.  
I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
Our path of love in the mortal world is so long and have no return,  
I'd rather be a pair of butterflies flying wing to wing in the sky.]

Chris and Mike played the melody more forcefully and the three sang together.

**_我願與你雙雙飛，我願與你雙雙飛。  
_****_今生有了你我夢一回，來世等你將我醉。  
_****_我願與你雙雙飛，飛離紅塵是與非。  
_****_人間癡情迢迢不歸路，不如天上比翼蝶。_**

人間癡情迢迢不歸路，不如天上比翼蝶。

[**_I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
_****_I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
_****_We've dreamt together in present life,  
_****_And I dream of a future drunk by your love.  
_****_I wish to fly in pairs with you.  
_****_I just wish to fly in pairs with you.  
_****_Our path of love in the mortal world is so long and have no return,  
_****_I'd rather be a pair of butterflies flying wing to wing in the sky._**

Our path of love in the mortal world is so long and have no return,  
I'd rather be a pair of butterflies flying wing to wing in the sky.]

Mike, Wes and Chris finished the song and bowed. The audience applauded, even though they didn't know what the lyrics meant.

"Thank you. So the next song is the four of us to sing to our partners. Enjoy." Wes said and looked at the other three who nodded back at him. Mike put down the instrument and got another violin as Wes started to play on the piano before Sebastian and Chris started to sing. (**Sebastian & Chris**, _Mike & Wes_, **_All_**)

**Only you know how I feel  
****Only you know what I miss  
****Can't you see you're just what I need  
****After all that we've been through  
****After all I've done for you  
****You should know my love is for real**

**Am I asking for too much  
****Am I waiting for too long  
****All I need is your tender touch  
****Don't you know I'm on my knees  
****Don't you know I'm begging please  
****Won't you take a look at me now**

**No matter how hard I try  
****Can't get you off my mind  
****I just don't know what to do  
****To have you back here again  
****I can't let go, can't let you go  
****I'm trying don't you know  
****All my love goes to show  
****I can't go on without you**

Mike and Wes sang this time instead of Sebastian and Chris.

_Only you know how I feel  
__Only you know what I miss  
__Can't you see you're just what I need  
__After all that we've been through  
__After all I've done for you  
__You should know my love is for real_

_Am I asking for too much  
__Am I waiting for too long  
__All I need is your tender touch  
__Don't you know I'm on my knees  
__Don't you know I'm begging please  
__Won't you take a look at me now_

_No matter how hard I try  
__Can't get you off my mind  
__I just don't know what to do  
__To have you back here again  
__I can't let go, can't let you go  
__I'm trying don't you know  
__All my love goes to show  
__I can't go on without you_

The four sang together with all their hearts.

**_No matter how hard I try  
_****_Can't get you off my mind  
_****_I just don't know what to do  
_****_To have you back here again  
_****_I can't let go, can't let you go  
_****_I'm trying don't you know  
_****_All my love goes to show  
_****_I can't go on without you_**

They bowed and the audience thundered in cheers and applauds. Olivia, Justine, Tina and Kurt rushed forward to kiss their boyfriends intently.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked him.

"Yes!" Kurt cried. "I'm so moved. It's so romantic!"

* * *

"Come on, Tina. Sing a song with Mike." Olivia and Justine cat-called and the said couple blushed. The audience cheered.

"Yeah, come on. Don't delay our dates." Olivia nudged the Asian goth girl.

"Don't pretend you don't want this." Justine teased. Slowly and reluctantly, Tina got up and joined Mike on the stage. Wes smiled at the blushing boy.

"So what song are you two singing?" He asked and the couple said the same song title.

"The Beautiful Myth."

"The Beautiful Myth."

Tina and Mike said at the same time before they looked at each other. The audience laughed, so did Wes, Sebastian, Chris, Olivia, Justine and Kurt.

"Ah. How coincident." Kurt teased and the said couple blushed more furiously.

"Do you want us to sing? Because if you do, shut the hell up." Mike said with flaming cheeks as he took out his iPod and connected it to the hi-fi in the restaurant. A faint guitar was heard and the music soon picked up force as the couple started to sing. (**Mike**, _Tina_, **_Both_**)

**夢中人熟悉的臉孔  
****你是我守候的溫柔  
****就算淚水淹沒天地  
****我不會放手**

[**The familiar face of this person in my dream  
****You are the tender that I have been waiting  
****Even the tears will flood both the heaven and the earth  
****I won't let go**]

**每一刻孤獨的承受  
****只因我曾許下承諾**

[**Bearing all the bitterness alone in every single time  
****That's because I have made a commitment**]

Mike's voice was getting better than Kurt and the girls had heard him. Clearly, he was making a remarkable improvement just as Tina joined in. Her singing was wonderful. Kurt, Wes, Sebastian, Chris, Olivia and Justine knew it was a waste for her not to get a chance to sing a solo in the NDs.

**_你我之間熟悉的感動  
_****_愛就要蘇醒_**

[**_The familiar move between you and I  
_****_Love is going to be awoken_**]

_萬世滄桑唯有愛是永遠的神話  
__潮起潮落始終不毀真愛的相約  
__幾番苦痛的糾纏多少黑夜掙扎  
__緊握雙手讓我和你再也不離分_

[_All the great changes among all ages, but love is the only eternal myth  
__The rise and fall of tides will never destroy true love to reach an agreement  
__How many painful tangles, how many struggles in the night  
__Hold your hands tight and let us be inseparable_]

Mike took Tina's hand and continued to sing.

**枕上雪冰封的愛戀  
****真心相擁才能融解  
****_風中搖曳爐中的火  
_****_不滅亦不休_**

[**The snow on the pillow, the love frozen there  
****They can only melt under a wholehearted embrace  
****_The fire in the furnace swayed in the wind  
_****_It will never go out and never stop_**]

Tina sang as Mike softly sang the harmony part.

_等待花開春去春又來  
__無情歲月笑我痴狂  
__心如鋼鐵任世界荒蕪  
__思念永相隨_

[_Waiting the flower blossom, spring left and come again  
__The merciless passage of time is laughing at my foolishness and craziness  
__Your heart is hard as steel and while you let the world lie waste  
__My think of you will always follow you_]

"Oh my gosh! Those high notes are flawless." Kurt muttered to Sebastian. "Our chance may grow slim if she sang a solo in Regionals."

"True, but I think I know the one who sang **both** the high notes and the low part perfectly." Sebastian said and Kurt looked at him.

"Really? Who is that?" Kurt asked and Sebastian looked at him.

"You." He said simply but honestly and the counter-tenor blushed.

"Thanks." He muttered as he turned his attention back to the singing couple on the stage. Mike was still holding Tina's hand. Sebastian extended his hand and took Kurt's hand into his. Kurt blushed but let it be.

**萬世滄桑唯有愛是永遠的神話  
****潮起潮落始終不毀真愛的相約  
****幾番苦痛的糾纏多少黑夜掙扎  
****緊握雙手讓我和你再也不離分**

[**All the great changes among all ages, but love is the only eternal myth  
****The rise and fall of tides will never destroy true love to reach an agreement  
****How many painful tangles, how many struggles in the night  
****Hold your hands tight and let us be inseparable**]

**_悲歡歲月唯有愛是永遠的神話  
_****_誰都沒有遺忘古老古老的誓言  
_****_你的淚水化為漫天飛舞的彩蝶  
_****_愛是翼下之風兩心相隨自在飛_**

[**Among all the years of joy and sorrow, only love is the eternal myth  
****_No one had forgotten this old, old vow  
_****_Your tears become all the colourful butterflies filling the sky  
_****Love is the wind beneath our wings, our two hearts fly freely in each other's accompany**]

**_悲歡歲月唯有愛是永遠的神話  
_****_誰都沒有遺忘古老古老的誓言  
_****_你的淚水化為漫天飛舞的彩蝶  
_****_愛是翼下之風兩心相隨自在飛_**

[**Among all the years of joy and sorrow, only love is the eternal myth  
****_No one had forgotten this ancient, ancient vow  
_****_Your tears become all the colourful butterflies filling the sky  
_****Love is the wind beneath our wings, our two hearts fly freely in each other's accompany**]

_你就是我心中唯一美麗的神話_

[_You are the only beautiful myth in my heart_]

(**_A.N.: All of the translation of the Chinese lyrics part was done by myself, so it will be pretty horrible. I'm sorry about that._**)

The couple bowed as the audience gave them a standing ovation. Mike took the courage and kissed Tina on the lips, stunning the Asian vampire and the cheers got even louder. Kurt and Sebastian noticed that Chris was recording video.

"That's so fantastic!" Kurt said as he came forward and hugged Tina.

"So what do think about this Valentine's gift?" Sebastian asked.

"The most wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged him close. "This is perfect. Thank you, Sebby."

"You are welcome. As long as you are happy, I am happy to do anything for you." Sebastian said and Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Me too. Seb. Me too." Kurt said and kissed Sebastian again and again.

Basically, Kurt was attached to Sebastian all the time, they were still holding hands even they were on their way back to the dorm. Their lips were locked together once their dorm door was firmly closed, Wes was staying with Olivia at home, so did Blaine and David so that meant they were all alone.

"I love you so much. Kurt. You are so hot." Sebastian growled as he tried to tug his boyfriend's shirt away.

"I love you too, Sebby. I- Ow!" Kurt yelped in pain as he was slammed into the wall while he tried to unbutton Sebastian's jeans. The next moment, he was thrown onto the bed with Sebastian towering over him, with lustful and passion eyes, glowing like fire. And it's time for Eros to unite the two souls as one.

* * *

After Eros finished his wonders, Sebastian and Kurt were both panting heavily with Sebastian still on top of Kurt. They looked at each other intently and smiled.

"You are as wonderful as always." Sebastian said as he leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips deeply. Kurt smiled and Sebastian rolled over so he can spoon his precious boyfriend from behind.

"God. I love you so much, Kurt." Sebastian said as he held Kurt tight.

He planted his lips on Kurt's slightly tanned but still pale neck, sucked and nipped intently. Kurt knew there would be a huge hickey there, but he didn't care. All he cared was he was with his friends, his brothers and sisters, his family, and his boyfriend, happy and soaked in love.

"Me too. Sebby. Me too." Kurt said as he got up and got some water. Sebastian looked at him with starry eyes. His boyfriend was so breathtakingly beautiful in any circumstances.

"Do you love me?" He asked bluntly, even though he knew that question was stupid.

"I do." Kurt said.

"With all your heart?" Sebastian asked again.

Kurt thought of a moment before he gently said.

"You see that bright star there?"

He pointed at the bright star shining on the western sky and Sebastian nodded.

"Venus. Or Evenstar. It is the old term. What about it?" He asked curiously. Kurt looked at him sincerely as he closed his eyes and took a nap.

"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart. Go to sleep." He said in this beautiful voice and Sebastian had this dreamy feeling.

"I am asleep." Sebastian replied and slowly opened his eyes. Kurt looked at him. He looked so angelic.

"This is a dream." He said and Kurt smiled.

"Then this is a good dream." He leaned down and kissed on Sebastian's lips gently. Sebastian lifted his hand and touched his boyfriend's face. His skin was so smooth. Kurt broke their kiss and touched Sebastian's face gently.

"Sleep." He said and kissed Sebastian one more time before he turned off the light on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. In the darkness, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into the glasz eyes of his mate.

"I still have nightmares. Back in the fight in the graveyard. What if Luke succeeded? I can't live without you. I can't endure the pain and suffering brought by your leaving." Sebastian said and Kurt looked at him.

"You know he failed and I will never leave you." Kurt said gently.

Sebastian pulled him into a hug. Kurt hugged him back too.

"I know. But I want to protect you. But what if I can't?" He said.

"Our family and friends will help." Kurt said. "And I can protect myself too. I killed Luke, remember?"

"Kurt." Sebastian said but was shushed by Kurt.

"You can trust them. And if you have no one else to trust, trust here." He trailed his hand down to Sebastian's chest. "Trust your heart. Trust me. Trust us."

They looked at each other before they kissed again. After a while, they both drifted off to the land of dreams, in each other's embrace and so mark a perfect end to this perfect Valentine's night

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Wow, this chapter is the longest ever in this story. And The Evenstar scene! I love it! Really, I love it with all my heart. It's so beautiful and it is the best scene in both The Two Towers and the whole trilogy of The Lord of The Rings. Liz Tyler is so beautiful! And I admire her loyalty and courage for love. She is willing to give up her immortal just to stay with her true love. That's why I'm using it in this chapter. And I think some of you can guess which of the Vampire Diaries character made his appearance. But man, those characters from VD are so difficult to understand. Maybe I will update my another story which features the bromance between Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter first. It will be a Kurtbastian story too. I will try my best to make it a Kurtbastian story only if life didn't get in my way again. The title of the story is called "The Night Trios", but it is not the final name._**

**_*And a little note about Santorini: Santorini (Or Thera classically) is a volcanic caldera in the Aegean Sea. Her last eruption in 1610 BC reached 7 in the Volcano Explosive Index (VEI), the second highest rank, just one step below super volcanoes like Yellowstone and Toba. It annihilated the first civilisation in Europe, the Minoan Culture. The legacies of the eruption include initiating the chaos in Egypt, similar to that described in Exodus. The tsunami caused by the collapsing volcano is thought to be the inspiration for Plato in writing the legend of Atlantis. It is also thought to be the reason for the collapse of the first dynasty in China: the Xia Dynasty, her volcanic winter caused crops failure and abnormal weather._**

**_I have posted the videos of the songs I used here to my Tumblr: _Oceanson's Warblerland**

**_Or you can go there by this link by removing (384K):_**

**_oceansonswarblerland. (384K) tumblr. (384K) com/_**

**_I know. I know. It is not suitable to post so many Chinese songs here but I just can't help it. Sorry. :P_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: Thanks. But not sure about what to do with Mr. Schue. Not my main focus. :P_**

**_Eraman: I don't expect you like them, especially Burt. :D_**

**_LilDevyl: Quinn felt offended because someone criticised her religion. She is a stupid narrow-minded religious jerk, remember? She was kind of being brain-washed._**

**_SnakeInMyBoot & SincerelyYourSecret: Wow. I feel so pressured right now._**


	27. Like A Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Ch. 26: Like A Bridge Over Troubled Water**

**_A.N.: There now. I'm really, really sorry about the super-late update. The study in university is getting heavier and I'm quite surprised that I didn't lost my mind after three difficult tests were squeezed into one week. Now, I have a little time to write. So enjoy. :) Also, a little mention of violence here._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and Daniel, Emily, Alan and Catherine. Characters like Chris, Olivia, Justine and Joseph belongs to Eraman; Tory, Addison belongs to Love of GLEEK. Logan is from CP Coultour. And neither do I own those songs I mentioned here._**

* * *

Kurt was having a great mood. After the banshee and bitchy diva were publicly bitch-slapped a few weeks ago, everything was doing fine. He now had a family who really cared about him, a group of brothers and sisters who would protect him at any price, not to mention his perfect boyfriend who would even die for him. He had never been so happy in his life. The Warblers and the Six NDs were getting closer too. Every Friday after their respective glee practices, they would have a coffee date in either Lima or Westerville, which was followed by a movie or karaoke sleepover at Neptune. This week was a bit different. Jacob Ben Israel was back, recovered from his illness. As expected, the paparazzo tried to get close to the team after hearing what happened during Regionals. He gave up after receiving a punch from a furious Sebastian and Lauren, but what really scared him off was seeing Kurt snap his microphone like a twig and trashed his camera. Ever since that incident, the group decided to move their coffee date to Westerville so they could stay away from those troublemakers.

Now, Kurt was strolling in the supermarket. The Warblers and the Six NDs were going to have a barbecue feast tonight and he, Chris, Wes and Logan were getting the food they needed tonight. He was humming some melodies when he was picking a few box of Häagen-Dazs and Mövenpick ice-cream, the Warblers' favourite, or Niff and Blaine to be exact. It was a fine moment but trouble seemed to be following the counter-tenor everywhere. As Kurt put another vanilla-flavoured Mövenpick into the basket, he heard a voice rang.

"I don't know you like those, Kurt. You used to eat something healthier."

Kurt frowned.

"It's none of your business, sir." Kurt grabbed a rum-raisin, shoved it into the basket and turned to leave but the old man was following him.

"Come on, Kurt. Just-"

Kurt paid no attention to him and increased his walking pace.

"Kurt, please-"

"Sir. Your stalking behaviour is disturbing me and I want it to stop right now or I'm going to issue a restraining order on you." Kurt said impatiently. The old man in front of him were on the brink to tears.

"Kurt! Please! I-" Burt Hummel tried.

"Are you seriously out of your mind?" Kurt said, getting annoyed every moment. "My. Name. Is. NOT. KURT!"

"Son! Please!" The old man cried.

"Leave me alone!"Kurt shouted, other people nearby turned to look at them.

"Son-"

"Just drop it!" Kurt cried. "Get out of my way!"

"Now where are your manners, young man. Did I teach you to act like that?" Burt started to lose his temper.

Kurt stood dead before slowly turning to face the old man.

"Teach me." Kurt said with sarcasm. "You are the one to talk, Mr. Hummel. First, I am not your son so I don't know how you teach your son but my father had never taught me to be a hypocrite like you who said you love your son at one hand and then said he is not normal."

Kurt turned and Burt shouted.

"You're not going anywhere! You are coming home with me!" He yelled.

"My home is Dalton and anyplace where the Phillips is." He said and emphasised on Dalton and Phillips. "They are my family."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Burt grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. His head banged against the concrete and his eyes widened as flashes came pouring back.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_"Gotcha!" Luke smiled evilly as he grabbed Kurt by his shoulder. His hand stroked his porcelain skin. "You look really delicious. Sadly, you are with the wrong person."_

_His grip tightened and his nails dug deep into Kurt's flesh, drawing blood._

_"S… Stop!" Kurt cried._

_Luck didn't answer and shoved him to a nearby headstone._

_"__**Bang**__"_

_The pain came from the collision was excruciating and hurt much more than being shoved to the lockers or tossed into dumpsters. Kurt screamed again._

_"__**Bang**__"_

_Another slam and Kurt couldn't see properly now. He felt the world was spinning and stars were flying in front of his eyes. Luke, on the other hand, was far from finished._

_"__**Bang**__"_

_"__**Crack**__"_

_Kurt thought it was the cracking sound of his skull but he opened his eyes and saw the black marble was broken into two. The broken part of the slab was sharp and rugged. It scratched Kurt's skin. Then he couldn't see clearly as blood seeped from his wounds were clouding his vision._

_"Kurt!" He heard Sebastian's scream of horror. He was quite sure that he was going to die here. What would happen to his beloved boyfriend?! They were so happy to be together!_

_"No! Please! Someone please helped us! Anybody!" He cried._

_Then like his prayer was answered, the cry of the eagles rang in the air and soon afterwards, the violence stopped. Kurt looked up and saw two golden eagles flying in the air. They dived and attacked Luke. The first attack was in vain but the second one was a success and Luke finally let go of him. He was still shaken and bleeding until he felt a familiar warmth surrounded him. Sebastian! His mate! His saviour had arrived! He came to save him!_

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

"No! Stop!" Kurt cried, his eyes were dull and unfocused but Burt didn't notice that. He just kept on shouting and yelling. Spit flying in every direction.

"What happened to you?! I am you dad! How dare you talk to me like this?!" Unaware of Kurt's situation, Burt continued to rant like there was no tomorrow.

"No… Stop… Help me…" Kurt whimpered. "Sebby… Help me… Daniel… Alan… Hunter… Wes… Anybody…"

Hearing the names of the Warblers made Burt more furious and he started to sway the counter-tenor back and forth more violently. Kurt's head collided with the concrete again and again. And with each bang, it sent Kurt deeper into his panic attack, a nightmare that haunted him.

"Leave him alone!" A hard voice shouted and the air suddenly became very cold.

"Wes!" Kurt cried as the Asian dashed to his side and shoved the old man aside. Kurt dropped to the floor and curled up like a ball as soon as Burt's grip was removed. Wes knelt beside the counter-tenor and gently lifted up Kurt's chin so he could look at him.

"Kurt." Wes whispered in a voice that Burt couldn't hear but Kurt could. "Wes is here. Can you hear me?"

Kurt clung onto the Asian vampire like he was a line that kept him from falling into the abyss.

"Help me! Wes! I'm so scared!" Kurt whimpered and Wes felt his heart stung, tears were forming in his eyes. Why would he be so careless? He should be with Kurt all the time! Chris showed up later to check on them. He ran to hug Kurt and murmured comfort words when he saw what happened.

Burt felt sick. Right in front of him was his son and it was his schoolmates who were comforting him. It should be his job to do that! Kurt should be crying in his arms, not in those Asians! He wanted his son back!

"Shh… It's ok. Carson. Everything is alright." The big brother of both the Phillips and the Warblers cooed his youngest brother. "Come on. Let's go. Logan is waiting."

Wes and Chris helped Kurt to get to his feet and started to walk away but someone was persistent as a leech.

"Wait! Where are you taking him? Give my son back! You bastard!" Burt yelled and Kurt flinched at his voice. Wes and Chris scowled.

"Chris, take him to the counter and then go wait in my car, make sure the doors are locked and called Sebastian." Wes said.

Chris nodded and then flung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and held him tight. Kurt's buried his head in the taller Asian's chest as they hurriedly walked away, ignoring the protests from Burt.

After the two teens left, Burt charged at Wes.

"Give me back my son! What have you done to him? Why is he against me?" He shouted.

"First of all, he is not your son." Wes said coldly. "His guardian is the Phillips. And the Warblers. We treat him like our own brother. And a more precise question of the second part should be what did **_you_** do to him. I have never seen a son will have a panic attack when facing his father. And for the last part, I think your behaviour is the answer why he's against you. Now back off!"

Wes then turned his heels before he turned back.

"You're lucky that he needs me at this moment so I can't get my hand on you. But if you get close to him again, I will make sure that you are sorry for what you did today. And it's not only me, all his brothers in Dalton and his family will go after you."

Wes stormed away, leaving the old man behind gulping.

* * *

When Wes was back to the car, he saw an angry and yet worried Logan talking to Sebastian on the phone. He could hear the angry shouts and screams of the green-eyed boy on the other side. On the backseat, Chris was holding and comforting a crying and shaken Kurt in his arms.

"Don't worry, Seb. We're coming back this moment." Logan said. "Go drink a cup of cold water or have a cold water bath, whatever, calm down yourself first. Kurt doesn't need to hear more angry rants. He needs our comfort. That's the most important thing."

Logan hang up and turned to check on the two teens at the back as Wes got into the driver seat and sped away. They needed to take their wounded brother back to the safe haven of Dalton as soon as possible. Kurt, on the other hand, was still whimpering and started to hyperventilate from the panic.

"Guys, we can't let him be like this!" Logan said as he climbed into the back seat and held the sobbing Kurt in his arms together with Chris.

"I know what to do." Chris said as an idea came up in his mind. "Logan, help me hold him and give me your phone."

"What?" Logan asked confused but he gave Chris his phone and held Kurt tight.

"I am calling Sebastian. We need his help. We are going to sing a song to bring Kurt back and Kurt needs to hear Sebastian's voice."

"Got it." Logan said as Chris dialled Sebastian's number.

"Sebastian. It's Chris. Yeah, we're on our way, about 15 more minutes. Uh... Seb. Calm down! Kurt's with us. Now listen, we are going to do the old method, like the one we did to Nick after the Veronica Incident. And I think Kurt need to hear your voice. Just sing something, I'm putting you on speaker now."

Chris handed the phone to Wes who put it on speaker. Then, Sebastian's deep voice rang in the car.

"Hey, Kurt. Babe. Can you hear me?" He said and Kurt visibly relaxed when he heard his mate's deep voice and his eyes didn't look as dull as before.

"It's alright. Sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine. We're here. I'm here, so don't be afraid."

Kurt choked and Logan and Chris hugged their counter-tenor tightly as Sebastian softly sang. (**Sebastian**, _Chris_,**_Wes, Logan, Chris & Sebastian_**)

**When you're weary,**  
**Feeling small,**  
**When tears are in your eyes,**  
**We will dry them all;**  
**We're on your side.**

**When times get rough,**  
**And friends just can't be found,**  
**Like a bridge over troubled water,**  
**We will lay us down.**  
**Like a bridge over troubled water,**  
**We will lay us down.**

Kurt's shake started to lessen as Chris took over.

_When you're down and out,_  
_When you're on the street,_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_We will comfort you._  
_We'll take your part._

_When darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around,_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_We will lay us down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_We will lay us down_

Kurt took a deep breath and the panic attack ceased. All the boys in the car and Sebastian then sang together.

**_Sail on silver-boy,  
_****_Sail on by.  
_****_Your time has come to shine.  
_****_All your dreams are on their way.  
_****_See how they shine._**

**_If you need a friend,  
_****_We're sailing right behind.  
_****_Like a bridge over troubled water,  
_****_We will ease your mind!  
_****_Like a bridge over troubled water,  
_****_We will ease your mind!_**

The boys all looked at Kurt. The counter-tenor took a deep breath.

"Thank you." That was all he said and Logan and Chris held him tight and they all cried, even Wes and Sebastian.

The Six NDs and the rest of the Warblers were chatting happily in the living and cooking area of Neptune when the door leading to the dorm rooms suddenly burst open and a sobbing Sebastian rushed forward and then disappeared into another door leading to the lobby.

"What happened?" Santana asked Flint. "Did you see that?"

"What?" The wizard asked.

"Sebby dolphin's eyes are red." Brittany said and everyone in the room were immediately consumed by worry. They heard someone was talking frantically in the lobby. A few seconds later, everyone in the room gasped in terror as they saw a really emotionally hurt Kurt, with Sebastian carrying him in bridal style, rushed across the room and then disappeared back to the stairs. Logan, Chris and Wes then showed up, their eyes were all red-rimmed.

"What happened?" Thad asked. Sighing, Wes told the group about the fiasco happened in the store. Immediately, the silent room was filled with angry shouts. It also took Flint, Hunter, Mike and Tina's work to grab Santana, Brittany and Lauren or the three angry witches would just teleport to Burt's house and casted as many curses on the old man as possible.

"This sucks." Artie said. "Why can't the troubles just leave Kurt alone?"

"I have a feeling that this is gonna happen again." Trent said.

"We can cast an avoidance spell on him, I really want to." Lauren said. "But we need to consult him first."

"You're right." Santana said.

"I'm worried about my dolphin. Is he gonna be ok?" Brittany said sadly.

"He will." Jeff said. "As long as Sebastian and we are with him, he will be fine."

* * *

Kurt felt his nerves relaxed the moment he felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around him. Sebastian's scent filled his nostrils and calmed him down. He didn't hear what they were saying, or the gasps from his brothers and sisters as Sebastian rushed him across the area. The panic attack had exhausted him too much and he passed out as soon as he hit the bed. When he finally woke up, he saw Sebastian pulling him into a hug with his arms still wrapping around his torso.

"Hey." Sebastian said.

"Hey." He replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better." Kurt said and turned. He saw the Warblers and the Six NDs were all scattering in his room, the beds, the sofa and the floor. They were all watching him, worry clearly shown in their eyes.

"Sorry guys." Kurt said but was cut off by Tory.

"Bullshit, you didn't do anything wrong. No need to apologise." The Latino said.

"And if there's anyone who needed to apologise, it should be me." Wes said. "I should be more careful."

"Alright, stop there, everyone." Sebastian said. "If anyone's going to get the blame, it would be Burt. This is no fault to everyone in this room so don't say sorry. I think what's more important is to keep Kurt accompanied."

"Won't you get jealous?" Nick said and everyone chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny, Nick." Sebastian said. "And no, I'm not jealous because one: You guys are not that low, and two: Kurt will always be mine."

He finished with a kiss on Kurt soundly. Kurt blushed but smiled.

"Thanks. I love you all." He said. Brittany and Tina ran to hugged him. The others followed and it became a big group hug in the end.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Damn you! Burt! And Wes is awesome! So is Chris! Who said our baby Chris is always a baby? He is a really scary man if you mess with his friends or family members. And the song "Bridge Over Troubled Water"… Well, what can I say? It is my favourite song for Simon and Garfunkel. :)_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_JasonDragon64: Uh… You mean "Love" ballads? That's good to hear. But no, those three songs are not Chinese love ballads. They are just the main themes of some Chinese TV shows or movies. And what do you mean about "Looking around for spies"?_**

**_LilDevyl: Of course. I'm a big fan of Kurtbastian. :D_**

**_mumimeanjudy: Well, sorry about that part. I haven't watched Glee for a long time._**


End file.
